Dark Impossible Love
by Rika100
Summary: Two sisters have arrieved to Cross Academy, each looking for revenge for their parents death. Who they blame for their parents death? What does Zero and Kaname have to do in all of this? Find out here, and pplz, review.
1. Prologue

**Dark Impossible Love **

**Prologue**

**Zero stood on the wall between the day and night class in Cross Academy guarding so no one would enter the night class building. He looked around and suddenly caught sight of Yuki taking out her gun. He jumped down from the wall and ran towards where he saw Yuki. He heard a shot and ran faster. As he came to the clearing he saw Yuki still standing, shaking.**

"**Yuki what happen?" Zero asked not looking at the person Yuki had shot.**

"**She… came… and I…" Yuki said shaking. Zero then looked at the body on the floor and his eyes widen when he noticed it was someone from the outside. A girl he had ran into two days ago.**

"**Calm down Yuki, we will see how to fix this" Zero said as he begin to think what to do. He suddenly heard something and someone else came out of the shadows at that moment and Zero noticed the one on the ground looked like the one standing.**

"**What have you done?" the girl asked but Zero noticed the girl was looking at the girl on the ground and not at Yuki.**

"**I didn't mean to… I told her to stop… but…" Yuki begin to answered while shaking not realizing the girl wasn't talking to her.**

"**I hate when this happens?" an other voice came suddenly. Zero looked down at the ground to see the girl laying there sitting up.**

"**Sister how many times will I tell you to be more careful on what you are doing?" the girl standing sounded annoyed. Neither seemed to noticed Zero and Yuki as they talked.**

"**Sorry, I was looking for you and suddenly this girl just shoots me" the girl, on the floor, said standing up. Zero noticed than that there was no blood on the grass, it was than that the newcomer looked at Yuki.**

"**You must be Yuki Cross, adoptive daughter of Hunter Cross" the girl, standing said calmly. Zero tried to see the girls, but it seemed that it was a mystery even when he was able to see clearly in the dark. It was as if the girls weren't there at all.**

"**Well lets go, we must meet up with Hunter Cross before he changes his mind. Later losers" the girl that had been sitting down said and left before Zero said anything. Zero noticed as the girl that had arrived second looked at him before turning and disappearing in thin air. Zero stood frozen as did Yuki who was still looking at the spot the girl she had shot had been lying.**

**---**

Hunter Cross was sitting in his office after he had heard a shot he had only sigh. The doors of his office suddenly open. He looked up and was surprise it was not Kaname or Zero right in front of him. "Rosalie? Kisa?" Hunter Cross said surprise.

"Hello father" Rosalie said. Her eyes had been a dark blue with silver specks for a moment before going to a light blue with blackish specks. Her eyes looked warm but on guard, she was average height and she was wearing a black skirt down to her knees with a white shirt that went alone with it. She was wearing black boots that went half way up to her knees. Her long black hair down to knees.

"How? When?" Hunter Cross asked unable to say anything else.

"We got here by car, we are in a motel right in the outskirts of the village. Two days ago" Kisa said with a slight smile that disappeared fast. Her eyes were black with some red specks, they had some warm and coldness in them; her eyes were also on guard. She was average height, a little shorter than Rosalie. She was wearing a black skirt down to her heels and a dark red shirt. She was wearing black boots as well. Her long black hair reach her waist.

"I see" Hunter Cross said still surprise. The two girls smirk and chuckle darkly making Hunter Cross get out of his shock. "So what are you two girls doing here?" Hunter Cross asked wanting to know everything about the two girls that had been like daughters to him. Two girls that h ad gone through so much and still seemed that they weren't done.

"We came to join your school" Rosalie said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"No" Hunter Cross said without thinking.

Rosalie's warm eyes went from light blue with blackish specks to cold dark blue with silver specks making Hunter Cross looked away for a second.

"I came to join your school because its not safe to stay were you sent us." Rosalie paused for a second. "Now if you don't mind _father_, explain why you adopted another girl behind _our_ backs?" Rosalie asked coldly, no longer with warmth.

"Her parents were killed and she was all alone. I didn't say anything because I wanted you two to stay were you were. You won't join Cross Academy period" Hunter Cross said evenly.

"I told you Rosalie, that this man doesn't want us anymore" Kisa said softly.

Rosalie nodded and both girls began to walk towards the door slowly.

"That's not it!" Hunter Cross found himself yelling making the two retreating girls turned to look at him. "Touga is here and I don't want him to see you" Hunter Cross said more softly and in defeat.

"He won't recognize us because we aren't taking the same classes" Rosalie said, as both girls walked back to the desk.

"What do you mean?" Hunter Cross asked confused.

"I _refuse_ to be in a class with all those monsters, not you sis" Kisa said adding the last part after looking at her sister.

Rosalie nodded as her eyes changed back to the light blue with blackish specks. She knew her sister, and she knew that she was afraid of accepting what they had become two year ago.

"I understand. So you will be taking the day class with the mortals, but wouldn't you go crazy Kisa?" Hunter Cross said scratching his head in confusion.

"I won't, I learn to take more precautions than what you give me credit for. I love to annoy mortals but that's only for fun" Kisa said with a smirk.

"Besides father, I would like to meet this guy that thinks is the only pure… one" Rosalie said. Hunter Cross nodded once again as he took out some papers.

"Okay, you two will began Monday morning, which is tomorrow, so bring all your things today" Hunter Cross said as he fill up the papers in his hands.

The two girls turned about to leave but stopped at the door and turned to look at him once again. Hunter Cross looked up at them and waited for them to talk, he knew them well enough to know when to ask a question and when they would say something that he might not like. At that moment he knew he wasn't going to like what the older of the two was about to say.

"We can't use the last name Cross, we must use a different last name."

Yup he didn't like that one beat and it hurt to know that they didn't want his last name be known to the academy.

"Why?"

"Unless you want Yuki Cross to know who we are we will keep the last name," Rosalie softly pausing for a moment. "Besides you said that Hunter Touga was here, we can't let him suspect about us."

"Okay, what last name would you like?" Hunter Cross asked once again in defeat and understanding. He didn't mind Yuki knowing, but Hunter Touga was a different story. He was looking for them, wanting to destroy was he thought the most dangerous creatures on earth. Two creatures that he had created, and one they found their other halves, those two men would also be as powerful as them. Powerful enough to protect the vampire race, to protect the hunters, and destroy Level-E vampires.

"Kisa Snow and Rosalie Night" Rosalie answered without hesitation.

"Why different last names?" Hunter Cross asked curiosity clear in his tone and forgetting what was the original plan.

"What do you think Hunter Touga and those vampires think if I had the same last name as Rosalie. Everything planned would be ruined and they would find out who we really are. We don't want that… not yet anyways," Kisa said annoyed.

"Clear" Hunter Cross said and both girls left without another word. He finished filling up the papers and put them in a folder full of students information. He than wrote down the names in the day and night classes list and waited for the girls to go back. He knew they didn't want to be discovered, and that they had planned something if they were there. He just hoped that it wasn't a plan of revenged for what had happened two years before.


	2. Chapter 1

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 1

Rosalie and Kisa walked out of Cross Academy in silence. They walked out the front gates were a black car was park. Rosalie walked to the driver's side as Kisa opened the passenger's door and slide inside the car. Rosalie started the car and press some bottoms before she drove away at high speed.

"I thought Hunter Cross wouldn't let us stay," Kisa said suddenly. Her voice didn't sound cold as it had in the office or even at the grounds of Cross Academy.

"Kisa I promised you and our parents that we would have revenge. We can't break that promise. The Kuran and Kiryu family _will _pay with blood for our parents _death,_" Rosalie said as she parked right outside a small motel. Even when Rosalie knew the Kuran and Kiryu family weren't going to bleed, she knew they would suffer greatly for her and her sister's parents. Kisa knew her sister was not someone that would kill, but she knew that her sister's other side was more dangerous and if come out fully something that Rosalie would regret later on might happen. Kisa hopped it never came to that.

"I know sister," Kisa said softly. Rosalie nodded and both sisters got off the car and walked up to the office in silence. Rosalie opened the door and walked right up to the woman standing right behind the counter.

"Hello ladies, may I do something for you?" the woman asked respectfully and politely at the same time. She looked to be in her early 20's, she had blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was average build, and was currently wearing a light brown shirt and dark blue jeans along with white tennis. Kisa looked away hiding her smirk knowing the woman was trying to attract some cute man. The girl knew it wouldn't work, the woman had to get herself some make up and some perfume… Kisa turned when her sister answered the woman in a calm tone.

"I would like to know how much is it for staying a night and half a day in one of the rooms."

"What is your last name?" the woman asked and she begun to open a cabinet where all the information of the people that stayed there was recorded.

"Night," Rosalie short respond made the woman look at her for a second before looking for the last name in a folder. Kisa watch as the woman seemed to concentrated on what she was doing before she looked up at them. Rosalie said nothing and just waited as her senses seemed to be scanning her surroundings.

"Here it is, well since you only stayed here for a night and half a day. It will be $200 for a room of two," the girl said. Kisa almost snort when the woman repeated what Rosalie had just told her.

Rosalie nodded and took out two hundreds paid the girl and walked out the office with her sister to pick up their stuff from the room they had stayed in.

"You need to teach me more sister," Kisa suddenly said.

Rosalie looked at her and raise a delicate eyebrow in question.

"You lie so easily and everyone seems to do anything you ask," Kisa said easily.

"You can do it easily sister, of course you don't want to do it because than you will be a monster like me," Rosalie said calmly as she picked up her and her sister's suit cases.

She walked out of the room with Kisa close behind. Neither spoke as both went to the black car, Rosalie open the trunk and put both suit cases inside. She walked to the drivers side and slide inside and found that Kisa had a frown across her face. The older girl didn't say anything and decided to wait for her sister to speak first.

"_You are no monster_, Rosalie," Kisa said once Rosalie started the car and began to drive once again.

"Well sister, yes I am if I'm able to lie the way I do. I drink…"

"Don't you dare say it Rosalie. _You are no monster_, you _don't _hurt people. You help them, and you are gentle and really protective," Kisa said glaring at her older sister.

"Look Kisa, either you accept it or not. Is that easy, I accept that I'm a vampire. A demon never to rest again, but you don't," Rosalie said as she turned a curve.

"Don't you dare bring that up on me Rosalie," Kisa scowl at her sister.

"You know is the plain truth, now calm down before you end up doing something you will regret later today," Rosalie said calmly.

Kisa took a deep breath but said nothing. Cross Academy came into view and both sisters got off the car once they had parked behind the school. They got their suit cases and went through the doors.

"You know this is going to be hard right?" Kisa said softly as they approached the office.

"No it won't, we will see each other every night while everyone thinks you are asleep and I'm in my room doing work."

"I _wasn't _talking about us being separated, which is one thing I don't like. I'm talking about what we came here for," Kisa said looking straight ahead.

"I won't lie to you Kisa and you know that, right?" Rosalie said as they came to a stop right in front of the office. Kisa nodded as Rosalie knocked on the door.

"Come in," Hunter Cross voice came. Rosalie opened the door and both sisters entered in silence. "Well here are your room numbers, you will each have a room of your own. No one will be sharing the room with either of you. There is a phone and a computer in your rooms so you two can communicate," Hunter Cross explain once both girls were sitting down.

"Okay, you should take Kisa to her room first I'll wait here. Remember we are not sisters in everyone in this school eyes," Rosalie said standing up.

Hunter Cross nodded and walked to the door.

"You are not like them Rose," Kisa said and left the office before Rosalie said something.

Hunter Cross stare at Rosalie for a moment before following Kisa out the door. Rosalie sighed and let herself smile slightly.

'_Don't worry Kisa, what happen to our parents won't stay like that,'_ Rosalie thought as she sat down once again. She sat in silence waiting for Hunter Cross to go back, the double doors opened after a while and Rosalie stood. Right at the door Yuki Cross stood frozen.

"Hello," Rosalie said softly.

"Hi," Yuki respond and Rosalie noticed the girl was shaking slightly.

Both stayed in silence, neither spoke nor move. Rosalie looked away from the girl in front of her. It was no fun when others were afraid of her, she liked those that defied her so she could do something to them. Kisa was one to talk about too, the girl would get in so much trouble that if wasn't for Rosalie, Kisa would be somewhere far from her. Rosalie knew that at the moment her sister would lay off for a while… until she, Rosalie, told her to do other wise just to see some fun.

"Yuki, is something the matter dear?" Hunter Cross voice came from behind the girl at the door and making Rosalie come back to the present. She looked at them but said nothing as Yuki answered in a soft tone.

"I came for the list of groceries." Hunter Cross nodded and went to his desk to grab a small note pad. Rosalie said nothing, she knew that the hunter would not let harm come to either of the three girls he considered a daughters.

"Who is going with you?" Hunter Cross asked giving the girl the list as Rosalie turned to look out the window that had the curtains open and letting the moon light enter..

"Zero," was the short reply. Hunter Cross nodded and Yuki left with a thank you. Rosalie just turned to stare at Yuki's back for a moment.

"She seems to be uncomfortable around ones like me," Rosalie said looking at Hunter Cross.

"She usually is not like that, she is more calm. Did you do something to her?" Hunter Cross said as he led Rosalie out of his office and down the left corridor.

"I said nothing but 'hello'," Rosalie said firmly. Hunter Cross came to a stop and turned to look at Rosalie. Neither spoke for a good five minutes as the hunter stared at her as if looking for something in her eyes or face.

"This is your room, Kisa's room is on the other side of the corridor. Her room is the farthest to the left. Good night Rosalie," Hunter Cross said.

"You know sometimes I don't understand you," Rosalie said as she opened her door.

Hunter Cross looked at her questioningly but said nothing.

"You once said, _'when you loose hope the light is not there, and when hope is around the corner the light blinds you.' _I'm still wondering what you meant by that," Rosalie said thoughtfully for a moment before she sighed giving up. She hadn't figured out in months and she wasn't going to figure it out now.

"It means that when you fall in love just like your parents did you will understand why love sometimes is not like you expected. One day Rosalie, love will come for you and your sister," Hunter Cross said looking directly into Rosalie's eyes.

"That will never happen, love is not possible for a monster like me," Rosalie said and enter her room closing the door behind her before Hunter Cross said anything.


	3. Chapter 2

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 2

Kisa awoke the following morning really early. She put on her uniform which was the guy's pants and the girl's top. She tied her hair up to a pony tail and put on black glasses to cover her eyes. She grabbed her school bag and walked to Hunter Cross's office. Once outside she knocked on the door and waited for the older man to go out.

"Come Kisa," Hunter Cross said and led Kisa towards the building right across the night and day building. They both walked in silence, neither talked nor made an attempt to make conversation. Hunter Cross arrived to the classroom and entered, everyone stood in respect.

"Headmaster Cross, what can I do for you?" the day teacher asked turning to look at Hunter Cross and Kisa. The teacher was average height, tan skin, average looking and a big nose and thin lips. He seemed to be an intelligent person but Kisa knew she would be able to trick the teacher easily.

"Please everyone sit down, Sensei Karl this is Kisa Snow. She moved to the school this morning, so I hope that everyone treats her as one of you," Hunter Cross said looking at the girl behind him.

"Hello Ms. Snow, it will be good to have someone new around here," Sensei Karl said with a smile.

"I'll leave you all," Hunter Cross said and left without further more. Kisa stood still and looked around for a moment.

"Please introduce yourself to the class Ms. Snow, and tell us something about you," Sensei Karl said sitting down on his desk. Kisa nodded and turned to look at all the students.

"My name is Kisa Snow, and I'm 16 years-old. I have an older sister out of town. I like soccer and basketball. I play the guitar and the drums, I like literature and writing," Kisa said as she took off her glasses. Everyone waited to see if she would say something else and when it seemed she wasn't the teacher cleared his throat.

"Thank you Ms. Snow, you may sit down right behind Ms. Cross. Cross raise your hand," Sensei Karl said. Yuki raise her hand hesitantly and Kisa walked calmly and sat right behind her. "Now everyone please open your books to page 105, and began reading the story _Behind the Black Curtain_ by _Johnson Karp_" Sensei Karl said. Everyone took out their book and opened it to the page indicated.

Kisa took out her book and once she was on the right page, she looked around to see what the others were doing. The class was silent, no one spoke nor move more than to change page. Kisa looked down at her book and began to read. Once break started Kisa stood and walked out of the class before anyone could say anything to her. She walked to a tree, sat down, and took out her favorite book which was called, _'Angel Tears'_.

"Hello," a female voice came. Kisa looked up to see who it was and noticed it was Yuki Cross.

"Hi," Kisa said standing up.

"My name is Yuki… Yuki Cross. I was adoptive by the Headmaster, I would like to ask you something if you don't mind," Yuki said. Kisa looked at the girl in front of her for a moment before talking.

"I'll answer if you promise to give me an answer back," Kisa said with confidence.

"I promise," Yuki said fast and Kisa knew the girl began to wonder if it had been a right thing to talk fast without thinking. Kisa nodded after a moment and Yuki took a deep breath. "Weren't you the one I… that trespass yesterday?"

"Yesterday? I didn't come to the school until this morning," Kisa lied easily.

"Oh, is just that you look like someone I met yesterday," Yuki said softly a small blush making its way to her cheeks before it disappeared.

"It's okay. Can you please tell me if there is someone with the last name Kiryu here?" Kisa asked with a slight smile.

"Kiryu? Well yeah, Zero Kiryu. He sits right next to me in class; he is the one with the kind-of-silver hair," Yuki respond surprise. Kisa looked up to meet Zero's eyes before she looked at Yuki once again.

"I see," Kisa said looking at the sky.

"Do you know him from somewhere?" Yuki asked softly. Kisa looked at the girl in front of her once again.

"Well not really, my friend used to go to this school. She would always talk about him and I was just curious," Kisa lied once again. Yuki just nodded but said nothing. Both girls stood in silence for a while. "Do you have any friends Ms. Cross?" Kisa asked suddenly.

"Call me Yuki, and not really… everyone thinks that the headmaster favors me because I'm adoptive but I pay them no attention," Yuki respond with a slight smile.

Kisa nodded and looked at the sky once again. Neither talked for a few minutes as both seemed to have fallen to a comfortable silence.

"Your eyes look different," Yuki said suddenly. Kisa looked at Yuki with a questioning look in her eyes. Yuki looked away but said nothing.

"Tell me what you mean," Kisa said softly that Yuki almost didn't heard. She looked at the girl once again and stayed silent for a moment.

"Well when we were in class your eyes seemed to be black, but out here in the sun they look light brown," Yuki said softly. Kisa watch as Yuki turned to look towards Zero but said nothing.

"My sister used to tell me the same thing," Kisa said with a sigh.

"You miss her?" Yuki asked turning to look at her. Kisa didn't answer right away; she looked at her book before looking at Yuki once again.

"Well… yeah. She was my best friend you know… we used to tell each other everything. Now… well she didn't like the idea of me coming here so she went out of town saying she would come back for me. I didn't want her to be mad at me… but…" Kisa stopped suddenly.

"Is something the matter Ms. Snow?" Yuki asked.

"No, is just hard to talk about my sister that's all," Kisa said with a fake sad smile.

Yuki nodded but said nothing more. When break came to an end Yuki and Kisa walked to the class in silence.

"She always gets to talk to the new students first. Who does she thinks she is?"

Kisa heard a girl behind her and Yuki say. Kisa looked at Yuki and noticed that the girl didn't look uncomfortable at all.

"Yeah, is like if she was the queen or something."

Kisa stopped suddenly and turned to look at the two girls behind her. Yuki just kept walking not noticing her sudden stop.

"I will really appreciate if you two stop talking like that. I would have talked to you two if you had come to say something, but is as if you two are scare to make conversation with someone like me," Kisa said in an icy tone.

"We are not afraid of talking to someone like you," one of the girls said. Kisa stare at her and noticed she had hazel hair, and light brown eyes. She was average height and pale skin, to Kisa the girl looked like a vampire but she knew the girl in front of her was a full human. A human that knew nothing about things that went on in the world.

"Then stop complaining about who talks to the new kid around here. I bet you anything that if a new student comes here tomorrow the first to have the courage to talk to that person is her," Kisa said calmly.

"How dare you talk to us like that," the other girl said annoyed that Kisa didn't really sound mad. She had black hair and dark brown eyes. She was a little taller then the other girl and she seemed to be an intelligent person but Kisa could easily win against her should some kind of important question the teacher would make. Both girls tried to punch Kisa but she moved way too fast for a normal person.

"Never try to hit me," Kisa said from behind the girls. The girls turned to look at her in surprise and Kisa just pushed them to the ground. "Listen to me, if you ever try to hit me you will regret it," Kisa said in a soft dangerous tone before she went to her desk.

"What happened, Ms. Snow?" Yuki asked Kisa when she had sat down.

"Nothing Yuki," Kisa lied when she figure that Yuki hadn't seen or heard anything. _'I'm glad you didn't see me move like that Yuki Cross or you would had figure out that it was me who you shot yesterday,'_ Kisa thought.

Everyone soon entered class and Sensei Karl just told them to finish reading the story.


	4. Chapter 3

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 3

Rosalie watch from her room as Kisa walked to her room in a normal human pace. She knew her sister very well, and knew that something had gotten her sister mad. Her eyes were not in a normal color and Rosalie sighed. _'I'll call you once I'm out of class,'_ Rosalie thought as she put on the night uniform. She left her hair down and put on a black pair of sunglasses. She looked out the window and noticed as all the day class students gather around the building's gate.

Rosalie shook her head slightly when she saw Kisa was with the Cross girl. Rosalie close her window and walked to Hunter Cross's office. Once there she knocked and waited for the older man to go out. "Rosalie, please follow me," Hunter Cross said.

"Before we go farther I wish for you to answer a question for me," Rosalie said. Hunter Cross turned to look at her questioningly but said nothing. "Why are all the day students gather at the gates of the night building?"

"They always do that, the reason is unknown," Hunter Cross said.

Rosalie only nodded but said nothing. Both walked the rest of the way in silence and Rosalie noticed that everyone had left already. Once they arrived to the classroom Hunter Cross entered and Rosalie followed.

"Headmaster Hunter Cross what can I do for you?" the night class teacher said. Rosalie recognized him immediately as Hunter Touga.

"Sensei Hunter Touga, this is a new student that arrived last night. Her name is Rosalie Night," Hunter Cross said. Hunter Touga looked at Rosalie for a moment.

"It will be nice to have someone new around here," Hunter Touga said with a smile that Rosalie knew was fake. Rosalie just nodded with a smile of her own but said nothing.

"Well I'll take my leave," Hunter Cross said and left without further more. Rosalie and Hunter Touga stare at each other for a moment before Rosalie looked around the class.

"Please introduce yourself and tell us something about you," Hunter Touga said and sat at his desk. Rosalie turned to the class in silence, her eyes looked at everyone.

"My name is Rosalie Night, I'm 17 years-old. I like soccer and basketball, I listen to all kind of music depending on the artist. I play the piano, the guitar, compose music, and sing. I read, and write my own stories. I have a younger sister out of town," Rosalie said as she took of her glasses, her eyes were dark blue with silver specks.

"Thank you, Ms. Night. You may sit right behind Ms. Souen, Souen raise your hand," Hunter Touga said. Rosalie watch as a girl raise her hand in annoyance, she walked to the sit right behind her and sat down gracefully. Just like the creature she was, a temptation, but untamed vampire. "Everyone open your books to page 200 and began to read the story _The Creatures of the Night_ by _Rosalie Snow_," Hunter Touga said. Rosalie looked at the man and knew he sounded a little annoyed, if he only knew.

Rosalie took out her book and opened it to the page indicated and looked at the book for a second before she looked around. Everyone seemed to be really concentrating in the story, Rosalie smiled mentally and went back to read the one story that she had publish for literature in a text book.

When break for the night class came Rosalie left before anyone said anything to her. She sat right under a tree she was sure her sister had been. She took out a small note pad and began to write songs, in symbols, that were on her mind.

"Hello, Ms. Night," a female's voice came. Rosalie looked up and stood up gracefully.

"Hello Ms. Souen," Rosalie said calmly.

"I just came to warn you to stay away from my _fiancée_," Souen said.

"Ruka Souen, I don't know if you have notice but I don't see anyone capable of being your… _fiancée_," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"How dare you," Ruka said and throw a punch at Rosalie but she moved faster by blocking the punch.

"What is going on here?" A male's voice came. Rosalie looked at the newcomer and noticed it was the guy she had seen yesterday.

"Nothing Kiryu," Ruka said and left. Rosalie looked at the sky but said nothing.

"Are you okay?" Kiryu asked, Rosalie could tell the guy seemed to be struggling with something on his mind as he asked her the question. It was as if he was trying to see if she was the one he had seen the night before.

"Yes, now excuse me," Rosalie said and left before the guy said anything else to her. She walked to the classroom and entered. She sat at her desk without noticing Hunter Touga was sitting behind his desk grading some papers. The man looked up and stared at her for a while without saying a word as Rosalie looked out the window consume by her thoughts.

"Ms. Night is something the matter?" Hunter Touga suddenly asked.

"No Sensei Touga," Rosalie said without looking at the man as she looked at the sky. _'You all will pay soon,'_ Rosalie thought.

Break came to an end and the class went back, the rest of the hour consisted on mathematics. Rosalie looked at each problem before writing down an answer. Once she was done five minutes later she looked out the window once again earning curious looks from the rest of the class. When class came to an end and everyone left at once as Rosalie put her things in her bag in a calm and slow pace.

"Ms. Night, I expect that you won't just slack on your work," Hunter Touga said when Rosalie reach the door.

"I won't Sensei Touga," Rosalie said and left. She went to the night building and found herself surrounded by all the guys in her class. "Will all of you let me pass," Rosalie said annoyed but no one moved.

"Everyone she asked to be left alone," a strong male's voice came. Everyone moved at once and Rosalie looked at the guy that had talked. "Hello Ms. Rosalie Night, my name is Kaname Kuran," the guy said.

"Good evening Mr. Kuran," Rosalie said calmly.

"Please call me Kaname, if you need any help don't hesitate to ask," Kaname said. Rosalie nodded and left without a word. She entered her room and then she lock her door, she went to the phone and dial a number at high speed. The phone rang three times before someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Meet me at the outskirt of the small forest," Rosalie said calmly.

"'_Kay,"_ Rosalie hang up the phone and opened her window and jump down. When she landed on the ground she looked up to see that it was not a normal height to survive. Rosalie sighed and became thin air a second later. She appeared once again at the outskirt of the small forest and waited for her sister. She didn't have to wait long as she thought she would.

"What has occur?" Rosalie asked calmly.

"I talked to Yuki Cross, she seemed to had recognized me but I told her I had just arrived this morning just like Hunter Cross said to the day class teacher. Zero Kiryu is in the day class, and to what I know Cross and Kiryu patrol the night building when class is on. Most of the day class girls hate Cross for being able to talk to anyone she wishes," Kisa explain briefly.

"I see, I met Kaname Kuran just a couple of minutes ago. He seems to have control of the whole vampire clan in this school. All the males in that class won't stop staring at me and I already have an enemy," Rosalie said calmly. Kisa stare at her sister for a moment before she burst out laughing. Rosalie raise a delicate eyebrow in question.

"Wow Rose, you not even an hour and you make enemies with the first girl you come across," Kisa said with a smirk once she had calm down.

"Its not my fault that the girl thinks I'm going to still her _fiancée_," Rosalie said with a smirk of her own.

"Than that girl better wish that her _fiancée_ is not Kuran."

"Go rest Kisa, tomorrow you have class, and on Friday is the school dance. Make sure you buy something to wear because I'm sure all the school is going to mix up," Rosalie said.

"Won't that be dangerous?" Kisa asked curiously.

"No sister, I have my plan. Go rest now, and make sure you don't get in trouble," Rosalie said. Kisa nodded and left without further more. Rosalie went back to her room and lie down in silence. She began to hum to herself, as a new song came to her mind.


	5. Chapter 4

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 4

Kisa awoke once again, it was Wednesday and she still had to get used to not having her sister to wake her. She got ready for class and grabbed her stuff, she walked out of her room in silence and followed all the girls that always walked in front of her without saying a thing. Kisa met up with Yuki Cross at the exit of the building and both girls walked in silence.

"Yuki, do you know this Zero Kiryu guy well?" Kisa asked suddenly surprising Yuki by the question. Yuki stayed silent for a while as if thinking what was okay to say and what not.

"Yes, we used to go out at the beginning of this school year. He broke up with me a week or so ago, he says we are better friends. We don't talk much after that" Yuki said looking at Kisa.

Kisa nodded but said nothing more. Both entered class and sat in their assign sits, the rest of the students entered at that moment. Kisa watch as Zero Kiryu walked in last, he looked at Kisa before he sat on his own desk.

"Well class as all of you know the dance of this Friday is going to take place in the ball room. Headmaster Cross said that he won't be able to bring the private singer he had promise," Sensei Karl said earning groans from the students in the classroom.

'_How can she when we in roll in this academy before the dance,'_ Kisa thought with a mental smirk.

"He says that he will see what he can do," Sensei Karl said making all the students sighed in defeat knowing that the only opportunity to meet one of the most famous singers was lost. Kisa raise her hand having a slight amount of pity for the guys in the class. "Yes Ms. Snow?"

"I was thinking, isn't there any students that play instruments in this school?" Kisa asked with a slight smile making some of the guys look at her.

"I think so, but they are all in the night class," Sensei Karl respond thoughtfully as he went over the names in his mind.

"Well, why not have them perform?" Kisa suggested innocently.

"Yeah, that would be cool," one of the guys in the class said. Everyone nodded than and Sensei Karl seemed thoughtful at the idea.

"I'll talk to the teacher of the night class and the headmaster after class. Now everyone open your math books to page 115," Sensei Karl said. Kisa suppress a groan and opened her math book.

'_Rosalie, you will have to help me here,'_ Kisa thought. The other math lessons were different because she had already done it. It seemed that the math they were doing today was the lesson she skip in her old school. _'She will kill me if she finds out,'_ Kisa thought as the teacher began to explain the procedures of the problems.

Break came and Kisa stood and walked with Yuki outside. She knew that the girl was honest in many things, but still she couldn't let herself get attach to the girl that once and is still friends with a Kiryu.

"Yuki, tell me about yourself," Kisa said suddenly getting Yuki off guard.

"Well, I came here when I was around 12 or 14, I don't remember quite well. My parents were killed by some people that entered my house. I was saved by a man that brought me here. The headmaster then took care of me and after a few months he adopted me," Yuki said shortly. Kisa only nodded, both girls were sitting under the tree Kisa always sat since two days ago.

"I see you are good friends with the new girl," a male voice came. Kisa and Yuki looked up to find Zero Kiryu standing not too far from them.

"What is the matter Zero? Ms. Snow is a nice person," Yuki said standing up. Kisa followed with grace. She could tell that Kiryu was trying hard not to ask her questions by only giving his attention to Yuki.

"I don't trust her," Zero lied with a sneer, a lie that not many would have detected but Kisa was not 'many'. Kisa looked at the sky and tune the conversation out. Clouds were making their way to the academy. She smiled slightly as Yuki and Zero start to argue with each other. Kisa suddenly heard a slap and she turned in time to see Yuki putting her hand down as Zero put a hand over his right cheek.

"Never say something like that Zero, I thought you were different but I see is not like that. Right now I wish I had never met you," Yuki said and ran off to the office building.

"Well Mr. Kiryu I wonder what you said that made her angry," Kisa said calmly looking at Yuki's back.

"As if you weren't paying attention," Zero said through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't Mr. Kiryu, I was looking at the sky. I do that when no one is talking to me," Kisa said with a slight smile. Zero seemed to feel something family from that, but dismissed it not wanting to find out at the moment.

"You better watch your back Kisa Snow, I know you are one of them. Why you are in the day class is something I will find out," Zero threat emptily and Kisa stared at him for a moment. She knew from experience that if someone threat emptily it was because they were just covering something up, trying to find the real reason someone was acting a certain way and she began to wonder if rumors were always right.

"One of them? I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Kiryu, but do as you wish. I hope you have fun," Kisa said and walked past Zero as the first drops of rain began to fall. She would have to talk with Rosalie about Kiryu's behavior.

"I know who you are Kisa Snow," Kisa heard Zero said in a low voice that no one should had been able to hear. Kisa just kept walking as if she hadn't heard anything.

'_Well sis I think you will like the news I have you tonight,'_ Kisa thought as she sat at her desk. Everyone began to enter, and Kisa heard as all the girls began to complain about the rain.

"Okay class, I have talked to the night teacher and the headmaster. They say they'll see what they can do for the musical part," Sensei Karl said once every student was sitting down on their desk. Kisa almost smiled knowing that her sister would hate her for getting her involve. She knew that the night class had to introduce each other just like she had to do it. She knew her sister wouldn't leave the singing and the playing instruments out. To them those two things were sacred, and to not say it would be like a sin to them.

Class came to an end and Kisa and the rest of the day class students walked out of the classroom. She walked with Yuki near the gates of the night students building. She watch as the gates opened, and the night class began to walk out through the gates. She watch as her sister walked in between two good looking guys. She was looking right ahead, Kisa looked at the sky and waited for the night class to stop.

"Okay everyone go to your room, the night class must began class in a couple of minutes," Yuki said firmly. Kisa watch as all the students did as told, she looked at her sister once again and noticed she had a pony tail that day. She turned and began to walk towards her room. As she did she was stopped by Zero Kiryu once again.

"What is it that you want Mr. Kiryu?" Kisa asked indifferently. Kiryu seemed to be studying her for a moment.

"I want you to tell me why you are in the day class when you are one of them," Zero demanded before pointing at the night class.

"Well Mr. Kiryu, if I knew what you meant by your words I probably would be able to answer you more clearly. I just don't know what you mean by _'one of them'_, is as if you are asking me to solve a riddle," Kisa said calmly. She seemed to concentrate on the words Zero had said for a second before '_sighing'_ in '_defeat'_. Zero was about to say something when someone came behind them.

"Zero leave her alone, she needs to be in her room before the night students are in their class," Yuki calm and soft voice came.

"I'm just asking her a question," Zero said and left without saying more.

"Sorry about that Ms. Snow," Yuki apologized.

"About what Yuki? Don't worry, what that guy says doesn't hurt me," Kisa said with a slight smile and left. She walked to her room and locked the door, she walked to her computer and opened a new word document. She began to type her essay homework before she began to type an e-mail to her sister all made in a riddle.

After she was done she lie on her bed and close her eyes, not planning to fall asleep.

_---_

_Kisa was sitting under an apple tree near a water fall, she was waiting for someone but she didn't know who. The water was clear, and the grass was green and fresh. The wind seem to blow softly giving her a peaceful feeling._

"_Here you are Kisa, I have been looking for you," Rosalie's voice came. Kisa looked up at her sister and stood with grace._

"_Sorry sis, I was bored at home. Where's dad and mom?" Kisa said with a smile._

"_They sent me to look for you, dinner is ready. Mom made our favorite," Rosalie said with a smile. Kisa nodded and both girls began to walk back to their house right at the outskirts of the trees around the house they heard a suddenly scream, both girls began to ran towards their home._

"_Where are the girls?" a male voice was heard._

"_We don't know, they left a while ago! Leave!" Kisa heard her mom scream to the man. She heard a gun being shot before she heard nothing. Kisa looked at her side to look at her sister but she didn't saw her at all._

"_Rosalie! Rosalie where are you?" Kisa screamed as she extend her hand in front of her as everything began to go black._

_---_

Kisa sat up in her bed, sweating, and breathing hard.

"Shit, that dream again, what does it mean?" Kisa said to herself. Kisa looked at her clock and noticed it was almost nine o'clock. "Shit!" Kisa curse and ran to her computer. She checked her e-mail and opened the one that had recently gotten to her.

'_Kisa,_

_Meet me in the same place as always at nine._

_Your Sister,_

_ Rosalie'_

"Well at least I have time to take a quick shower," Kisa said and walked to her personal bathroom. She took a quick cold shower as her dream replay in her mind. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. "Five minutes," Kisa said softly. She brush her hair leaving it down and put on a pair of black pants and a red shirt. She put on her black glasses and jump down from her room.


	6. Chapter 5

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 5

Rosalie walked to the same spot she had been meeting her sister. She was totally not in a good mood, and her sister would hear her. How had her sister dare to do what she did. She arrived at the outskirts of the small forest and waited for Kisa. As she waited she looked at the sky. She heard footsteps behind her, she knew Kisa wouldn't make a noise as she neared.

"Who's there?" a male's voice came. Rosalie felt her sister near and she waited for a moment.

"Me," Rosalie said turning to look at the male.

"What are you doing here? No one is suppose to walk out at night, especially a night class student," the male voice said.

"Yeah, yeah same thing everywhere I go. No night students is suppose to walk in the grounds unless a hunter is with you. I think I know the rules Kiryu," Rosalie said with sarcasm.

"If you know the rules what are you doing here Night?" Zero asked. Rosalie stare at him for a moment, she felt as her sister retreated as to not rise suspicion.

"Well Kiryu the night is nice and the air is cool. I like to walk out in the grounds during this kind of weather," Rosalie said calmly and turning to look at the sky for a moment before looking at Zero once again.

"Well Night, you better start walking to your room before I take you to the office," Zero threat. Rosalie stayed silent for a moment and at once noticed that Zero was in the mode of wanting to ask something, and at the same time not wanting to ask anything.

"You know Kiryu, you are the most disgraceful thing I have ever met. If it wasn't because you are a pitiful human and are protected by this school I would had killed you already," Rosalie lied and left before Zero said anything.

She entered her room, and went to the phone. She dial a number and waited.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Kisa, we need to talk in person. I don't think our meetings can continue in the same place after Kiryu found me there. Meet me on the roof in ten."

"'_Kay Rose,"_ Kisa voice came before the line was dead. Rosalie then remembered that she had forgotten to reproached her sister for making her sing in front of the school. With a sigh Rosalie lie on her bed and close her eyes, this was going to be more difficult than what she thought. A knock on her door made her sit up. She stood and walked to the door to see who it was, when she opened the door she recognized the person as Idol.

"Yes?" Rosalie asked politely.

"The dance is in two days and I would like to know if you could go with me?" Idol asked. Rosalie looked at the vampire for a moment, she knew he meant no harm but she couldn't go with anyone. Not with…

"Sorry, I can't," Rosalie said softly interrupting her thoughts, she couldn't think of that at the moment. Idol stare at her for a moment, before nodding.

"By the way Zero Kiryu is asking to talk with you, he's waiting for you at the bottom stairs," Idol said as he turned to leave. Rosalie stayed silent for a moment making the boy look at her once again.

"Tell him I'll be down in a moment," Rosalie said with a slight smile. Idol nodded and left, Rosalie closed the door and sighed, she really didn't want to deal with him at the moment. He had just seen her, and finally decided that he would indeed ask her whatever he had in his mind. _'Now what?'_ Rosalie thought as she opened the door once again and walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs of the night building, and as Idol had said Zero Kiryu was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. _'I have two doors in my room in order to escape this idiot but of course not I just had to have a big curiosity,'_ Rosalie thought annoyed at herself.

"Ms. Night, I would like to talk with you in private if you don't mind," Zero said once Rosalie was two steps away from him.

"Whatever is that you need to say Mr. Kiryu say it now," Rosalie said coldly, making Kaname and all the vampires turn in her direction.

"I would like to talk with you outside if that's okay," Zero said insisted. Rosalie knew that if she went she would get answers, but she couldn't let that happen. Not now, and probably not ever.

"I prefer to stay here," Rosalie said once again in a soft calm tone. She watch as an annoyed look crossed Zero's eyes for a second before he sighed and insisted in a politely.

"Please, Ms. Night."

"Okay, if you won't say anything I will leave now," Rosalie said and turn to leave. Zero stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Let go of me," Rosalie demanded in a cold voice and turned to look at Zero once again.

"No, I must talk with you."

"Let me go Kiryu," Rosalie said as her eyes changed from her Dark Blue with Silver specks to light blue with blackish specks.

"Let her go Zero," Kaname's voice came suddenly. Zero looked at him but didn't let go of Rosalie's hand.

"Mr. Kuran please don't get involve," Rosalie said faking some kind of panic.

"Let her go Zero," Kaname repeated in a tone that demanded obedience. Rosalie looked at Kaname for a moment before looking back at Zero.

"I'll talk with you Ms. Night, if not tonight I will later," Zero said letting Rosalie's hand go and left without looking at Kaname. Rosalie let her hand fall and began to retreat to her room, but was stopped by another hand.

"Ms. Night I would like to ask you a question," Kaname said in a gentle tone. Rosalie looked at Kaname then looked around for a moment.

"I must go Mr. Kuran, I think coming to this school was a bad idea," Rosalie said taking her hand back and walking up the stairs.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" Kaname asked as Rosalie reached the top stepped. Rosalie turned to look at him but said nothing. She looked at Ruka who was standing by the fire place, at Idol that was not far behind Kaname.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kuran, but I won't stay long at the dance. I'm only going to sing and nothing more," Rosalie said and left before anyone said anything. _'Okay, this diffidently is going to be hard,'_ Rosalie thought as she entered her room. She locked her door and walked to the her terrace door.

Rosalie walked out to the terrace and she jumped up to the roof, to find Kisa standing by the edge. Kisa turned to look at her and at once noticed that her sister was in a stress way, it was something that she hadn't seen. Rosalie seemed to always be in control of herself, but at that moment it didn't seemed like that and that made Kisa worry for her sister. Even when near sister showed that much emotion for each other, each knew how much the other cared for their safety.

"Rosalie is something the matter?" Kisa asked worriedly before walking slowly up to her sister.

"I think I'm going to break a promise Kisa," Rosalie said falling to her knees. Kisa ran to her side at once, definitely she had never seen Rosalie loss control of herself like that.

"What happened Rose?" Kisa asked softly.

"I don't know Kisa, everything is going against me. I can't believe that I finally found the other half of my existence," Rosalie said looking at Kisa.

"Your other half? Who?" Kisa asked not really wanting to hear.

"We will leave in a month, after the stupid dance," Rosalie said in a calm tone. Kisa knew that tone very well, it meant that she had decided. It meant that if she was to break a promise it was serious, and she couldn't let that happen. Rosalie usually hated herself for breaking promises; Rosalie made herself calm down knowing what her sister might be thinking.

"No Rosalie, you promised mom, dad, and me we would vengeance their death," Kisa cold tone make Rosalie look at her sister for a second as the other looked at the starry sky.

"I have decided Kisa, we are leaving in a month," Rosalie in a tone that Kisa hadn't heard in a while. Rosalie stood up, and Kisa turned to look at her as Rosalie looked at the sky for a moment before looking at the scenery in front of her.

"Tell me who," Kisa demand. Rosalie looked at her sister for a moment before she began to hum a melody that would only be theirs. Rosalie knew her sister wouldn't be able to resist, at any moment she would give up. "Why didn't you tell me to bring my guitar?" Kisa said in defeat, she knew what her sister was doing but she couldn't resist to not sing that song.

"Here," Rosalie said handing Kisa her own guitar. She had left the guitar in the roof the night before when she visit there for the first time. Kisa began to tune the guitar before she began to play the melody that Rosalie had began.

"_Let's be free tonight, let's forget what we are and who we are just for tonight,"_ Kisa began to sing softly. She had always began that part of the song, always her line. Rosalie smiled at Kisa, a smile that express more than one emotion at that moment. Gratitude, patience, and most of all love for her sister.

"_Let's go far away, to a place no one can find us. A place where only you and me exist, where only you and me can be."_ Rosalie sang a little louder, and pause to listen to the guitar for a moment. _"Let's run under the night sky, let's make everyone think we don't exist,"_ Rosalie sang a little louder. Her eyes changing color with everyone word.

"_Let's be free tonight, let's forget what we are and who we are just for tonight,"_ Kisa sang softly surprising her sister.

Rosalie looked at her, Kisa had never sang more than once in their song.

"_Let's fly my sister, let's forget what we have become. Let's run to the north, or you wish the south?"_ Rosalie sang more freely. Forgetting everything, at that moment it was just her and her sister, being free and forgetting who they were. Just being normal, even if it was for a small amount of time.

"_Let's run to the one place no one would see us, what we have become,"_ Kisa sang looking at her sister. Rosalie smiled at Kisa, as the guitar kept playing. Both sister sang no more, they just listen to the high notes and the low notes. Humming the rest of their song.


	7. Chapter 6

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 6

Zero walked to the place he had found Rosalie. He was silent, making sure he made no sound at all, he look at the sky then. Zero smiled slightly, Rosalie had been right. The night was nice, and the weather was no exception. Zero jumped to the tree branch and stood there for a moment. _'What's this forsaken feeling? Why do I only feel it when I see…'_ Zero didn't got to finish his thoughts as he heard a small noise.

He paid more attention only to figure out it was a guitar playing. For a moment it was nothing but the tune, the melody. For a moment it was just no one, but the most beautiful melody he had heard.

"_Let's be free tonight, let's forget what we are and who we are just for tonight."_

Zero didn't recognize the small voice that came for a moment. There was no more, then a different voice came.

"_Let's go far away, to a place no one can find us. A place were only you and me exist, were only you and me can be."_

No one sang again, as if the long pauses were not part of the song, the melody.

Zero jumped down from the tree branch and began to follow the melody, it had to come from somewhere. The melody was so beautiful, no one could resist it.

"_Let's run under the night sky, let's make everyone think we don't exist."_

Zero didn't know who was singing, he just knew that he loved that voice. That he didn't want to stop listening to it.

"_Let's be free tonight, let's forget what we are and who we are just for tonight."_

The first voice had come again, but more softly, more quietly but Zero had heard it. Both voices were beautiful, both were just memorizing. For a moment their was nothing more, for a moment there was no singing but melody.

"_Let's fly my sister, let's forget what we have become. Let's run to the north, or you wish the south?"_

Zero stopped at the middle of the patio, as everyone of the night and day class were there. All looking for the melody, even Sensei Karl, and Hunter Touga. The only one missing was Headmaster Hunter Cross.

"_Let's run to the one place no one would see us, what we have become."_

The first voice sang once again. All waited for the singers to continue, looking around to figure out where it came from. It was then that Zero and Kaname ended up under that same tree turning in all direction. It was then that Zero noticed that the melody seemed to come from a lot of places at once, when you stood in the middle of the patio.

The guitar kept playing, the melody kept going. The only difference was that there was no more singing, only humming, only the melody of a good and bad memory. The melody came to a stop and everyone began to whispered among themselves. Zero looked at Kaname who was looking at the sky.

"You know Zero, this is going to be hard. This is not going to work," Kaname said in a soft tone that no one would had heard it. Not even if they had been as close to the pureblood, yet Zero had heard it. To him it only meant one thing, but he somehow hoped it was not just his imagination.

"I wonder who was singing, who were the ones that came up with the song and melody. No one not even the most famous singer or composer has come up with that. No one had ever played that way," Zero said in respond to what Kaname had said.

"Yes, I wonder too," Kaname said. Both part their ways, as all the night and day class went to their building. Zero walked to his room, and lie on his bed, he knew this was bad. He knew that this was not the one thing he was expecting.

---

Zero awoke the following morning, he began to wonder if the night before had been a dream. He stood, put his uniform on and walked out of his room. He was glad he didn't have to share, as he reach the end of the hallway he saw Kisa Snow turning to the right. Zero surprise began to follow her. Didn't the girl know that if she walked in that direction Touga would kill her for walking in the territory of vampires.

When Zero turned the corner, he watch as Kisa entered the Headmaster's office in silence. Zero was surprise at that too, what did that girl want in the Headmaster's office.

"Zero come on we are going to be late," Yuki said from behind Zero, making him jump slightly. "Are you okay Zero?"

"Yes, I'm okay," Zero respond as he began to walk to the day class with Yuki at his side. _'This is weird, wasn't Yuki mad with me just the other day for saying something to Kisa Snow,'_ Zero wonder as he sat on his chair. Class went by as a blur to Zero, as he stood he noticed that Kisa hadn't come back. That she had not even entered the classroom at all.

Zero walked with Yuki as usual to patrol the outside of the night class gate. Both walked in silence. Yuki suddenly began to talk, the way she used to everyday before Kisa Snow had come to the school "…Zero are you listening?"

"Huh? Sorry Yuki, I'm thinking," Zero said.

"I can see that, is something the matter?" Yuki asked worry. Zero came to a sudden stop making Yuki turn to look at him. Zero saw the concern in her eyes, this was wrong he knew that much.

"No," Zero finally said and began to walk once again. Once he reach the outside of the night class gates, he climb the wall to watch. The gates opened, and Zero waited as always making sure no one got out of his sight. He watch as Yuki asked the day class to make a path for the night class students.

The night students began to walk out, and Zero saw Rosalie Night walk in a slow pace. Walking with the other students as if she was not new in school, as if she had been there all along. He waited, before he instructed all the day students to began to walk to their dorms. Everyone did so, not liking the idea, but did so. Zero caught Kaname's eye and both stared at each other for a moment before the night class entered the class building.

Once all the students were inside Zero and Yuki patrol the patio and the small forest. Zero knew something was off, but didn't know what. He heard as all the students began to walk out of the night building for their break. He stayed in place as always, making sure no one got out of his sight. Kaname was suddenly at his side, and he wonder what was wrong.

"Is something the matter Kuran?" Zero asked Kaname after a moment of silence.

"You and me know that you are one of us. You and me know that if it wasn't for Yuki you wouldn't be attending the day class," Kaname said in an even tone. The silver head stayed silent for a moment, he knew the pureblood was right but he didn't see the reason of why Kuran was telling him that.

"Point?" Zero questioned in a low even tone.

"You and me know what our parents were blamed for two years ago," Kaname said looking into Zero's eyes. Zero nodded not trusting himself to talk. "Do you remember the sisters?"

"I never saw them Kuran."

"Me either, but I'm saying do you remember their voices?" Kaname asked. Zero looked away, trying to make sense out of what Kaname was telling him.

"How could anyone forget their musical voice," Zero finally said looking at Kaname once again.

"Yesterday night, those voices were exactly the same as the sisters' voices."

"They were different Kuran, the voices last night were more beautiful. More angelic," Zero said looking away once again. He scanned the patio, his eyes looking at all the night class students. He suddenly watch as Yuki looked up at him, with worry in her eyes… with concern.

"Yes, that was the only thing that kept me from thinking they were here. I'm also wondering about Rosalie Night," Kaname said looking down as Zero looked at him.

"What about Night?" Zero asked curiously.

"You know, she is a singer and musical composer. She also plays the guitar… so…"

"You think it was her last night?" Zero asked surprised at Kaname's statement.

"Not really, if you put it this way there were two people last night. Two voices, and she is here _alone,_" Kaname said looking at Zero.

Neither said anything for a while, neither moved as the end of the break came to an end. Both watch as Rosalie entered the class without making to much effort to pass the students. No one even seemed to noticed her passing by them.

"You better get going Kuran, you don't want to be late. By the way have you ask anyone for the dance tomorrow night?" Zero said.

"Yes to both, and she said no, so I'll be going alone" Kaname said before leaving.

'_Someone said no to Kaname Kuran, the pure blood vampire. Well, that is a surprise,'_ Zero thought as he looked at the sky. The night class was not going to be over until a while later, and he only had to make sure none walked out of the building. He had to make sure none of the day students walk out of their dormitory and walk to the night building. He just need to be careful in every aspect.


	8. Chapter 7

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 7

Rosalie climb the roof of her room, class had ended just half an hour ago and she had called Kisa to meet with her on the roof once again. She knew her sister very well, and she also knew that she had skipped class that day and she wanted to know why. As she waited she looked at the sky, it was a beautiful night. It was just the right weather, the stars shining without shame.

"Rose?" Kisa's voice came making her look down once again. Kisa looked weak, she looked as if she needed something. Rosalie was at her side at once, she didn't like when her sister looked like that. She had seen her sister many times like that and none of them had ended pretty if Rosalie didn't interfere.

"Kisa why didn't you tell me earlier?" Rosalie asked concern, her eyes changing to light blue with the blackish specks. The color they were always when she was worry, calm, happy, or in a negative mood.

"I didn't want to worry you more, I was going to tell you yesterday night… I just couldn't," Kisa said softly looking into Rosalie's eyes.

"Come with me, I have what you need in my room. I know you hate this… but hold on tight," Rosalie said. Kisa didn't have time to argue as Rosalie had her behind her back and both went down. Kisa hated when her sister did that, especially when she was on her back.

"Rosalie put me down," Kisa groan in a low tone. She felt dizzy when she was weak especially when she was on Rosalie's back for a long time.

Rosalie put Kisa down and then helped her to the bed. She made sure she had locked the door before she went to her closet. She went through many things before she found the small bottle.

"Rosalie I don't want anything," Kisa said turning away for her sister.

"You will drink it, I rather not lose you too," Rosalie said as she grabbed a cup of water. She filled and then let the two red pills she had fall inside.

"Rosalie, you know I hate to take those pills," Kisa said sitting up trying to make herself look strong. Rosalie walked up to her, and handed Kisa the cup.

"Drink. It. Now." Rosalie said her eyes going from the light blue with blackish specks, to dark blue with the silver specks.

Kisa glared at her sister before she drank the whole thing.

"Thank you," Rosalie said her eyes not changing. A nock on the door was suddenly heard and both sister stare at each other for a moment.

"I'll wait for you up there… even when I don't like to use that much of strength… and I hate to say this, but thank you sister," Kisa said and disappeared. Rosalie stared behind her sister for a second before allowing herself to smile slightly before it disappear and waking to the door. She waited for a moment before opening the door to find Idol standing right outside.

"Good evening Ms. Night I was sent to call for you. There is someone that would like to talk with you downstairs," the young vampire said in a polite tone.

"I'll be down in a minute thank you," Rosalie said with a slight smile that didn't reach her eyes. Idol nodded and left, Rosalie closed the door and jumped to the roof.

"I'll be right back, someone wishes to talk with me down stairs," Rosalie said and left the roof without waiting for a respond.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs. She stopped two steps before reaching the bottom. There at the bottom of the stairs stood Hunter Cross, Hunter Touga, Zero, and Kaname all in silence.

"Gentlemen, have you call for my presence?" Rosalie asked making all four men look at her. She could tell that Hunter Cross was trying not to look like he wanted to warn her about something, while Hunter Touga seemed to want to ask questions at once, while the other two look like they wanted to ask yet knew it was not the time to do so.

"Yes, we wish you to follow us for a moment," Hunter Touga said in a arrogant tone that Rosalie didn't like but didn't say anything. She looked at Hunter Cross who smirked making her laugh inwardly knowing that the man was only playing along. Rosalie nodded and followed the four men out of the building.

'_Please don't let this take me too long, I hope they don't suspect of my sister, let her go,'_ Rosalie thought as her eyes looked at the sky. Making sure she didn't look at the roof where she could feel her sister's eyes following her. _'Please Kisa don't do anything stupid,'_ Rosalie thought looking ahead of her once again.

As all the five of them reach the office, everyone waited for Hunter Cross to enter first before Kaname followed and then Rosalie, right behind her Zero and Hunter Touga entered in silence.

"Please sit down Ms. Night," Hunter Touga said. Rosalie did as told not looking at Hunter Cross for a second.

"Is something the matter?" Rosalie asked innocently, he eyes changing to the light blue with blackish specks. Everyone seemed to hesitate to say something, she knew that their reactions had to do with her expression.

"We would like to ask you some questions… and you must answer them with the truth only," Hunter Touga finally said and at the same time making sure he didn't look at Rosalie's eyes.

"I will answer all the ones I think are reasonable, I really don't see the point though," Rosalie said looking thoughtful.

"Good. Now tell us your whole name," Hunter Touga said. Rosalie stared at Hunter Touga to see if he was serious. Apparently he was, so she took a deep breath before talking.

"Rosalie Night."

"How old are you?" Hunter Touga asked after he nodded.

"17," Rosalie said not thinking twice this time.

"Where do you come from?" Hunter Cross asked.

"Spain."

"When were you turn?"

"I don't know," Rosalie said standing up and walking to the window to hide the one thing she hated the most from all the four men.

"How did it happen?" Hunter Touga press.

"Why are you asking me all this questions?" Rosalie asked turning to them, her eyes had turned to the dark blue with the silver specks. Everyone, but Hunter Cross, was taken aback by her reaction. No one answered nor move an inch. "Answer me, why are you asking me these questions?"

"They think you are someone else Ms. Night, of course I tried to stop them but they simply refuse," Hunter Cross said. Rosalie stare at him in complete _'disbelief'_.

"You think I'm someone else? Who exactly?" Rosalie asked crossing her arms in front of her. Her stance define defiance and answers to her questions.

"Kira Rosalie Snow of Night," Hunter Cross responded looking at Hunter Touga who seemed to glare at him. Rosalie looked at all of them in _'surprise'_.

"You think I'm part of the Snow of Night family? You must be crazy, my parents might had been good friend with them but never family. How on earth did you came up with this idiocy?" Rosalie said faking disbelief and surprise.

"You look like Rosalie the older of two," Hunter Touga said in a tone that define authority, but Rosalie wasn't going to have it.

"You must be joking, Kira and me never looked alike," Rosalie said using her first name as to not rise suspicion.

"You called the older of the two Kira, to what I know she hated that name." Rosalie sighed and took a deep breath just to make the acting more dramatic.

"Well she had my name as her middle name; how did you expected me to call her. Rosalie? Rose? You know it would be awkward if I had done that. So we made a deal, she would call me Rose, and I would call her Kira. I was the only one, and no one knew because in front of everyone I would just poke her to get her attention." Rosalie eyes change once again.

"I see your point Ms. Night, you may leave and please forgive us for doing this," Hunter Touga said softly. Rosalie could see he _'looked'_ hurt to think she was dead, but she knew better. She had to let the idea of her gone with her sister in him, to think that she would never come back.

"Good evening gentlemen," Rosalie said and left before anyone could stop her.

"Ms. Night wait!" Of course that was something Rosalie knew impossible if Zero Kiryu was to talk.

"What do you want Kiryu?" Rosalie asked turning to look at Zero.

"I would like to ask you to go with me to the dance tomorrow night," Zero said once he was in front of Rosalie. That was something she defiantly didn't expect. Rosalie stayed silent for a moment not really knowing what to say to Zero, the one that seemed to hate her so much.

"Sorry Kiryu, but I'm leaving right after the my part in the stupid musical thing is over. Now if you excuse me I'm tire and wish to go rest," Rosalie said and left. She entered the night building and went up to her room before she locked her door and jumped to the roof.

"Rose what's the matter? Where did they took you?" Kisa asked walking up to her stress sister, she knew Rosalie was not stress over the meeting but over something else. Kisa knew what had happened and she knew that if she had have time she would had warned her sister to be more prepared.

"They took me to the office, Hunter Touga was starting to suspect because he kind of recognized me. So I had to make up a story about our parents being friends with the Snow of Night family. Of me being good friends with myself, and that only I was to call her Kira. The one name I will always damn myself about," Rosalie said once she was calm. The younger of the two knew that Rosalie was not going to answer the question she had really made.

"I knew that was coming but I didn't expect it to be so soon," Kisa said. Rosalie looked at Kisa questioningly. "Hey, I was going to warn you but you left before I said anything. That was the reason I missed class today, because I was talking with Hunter Cross about it. He was press into doing this. He was worry they would had taken you by surprise, and that was not the question I made but whatever," Kisa said fast at the look her sister was giving her.

"Okay, I believe you. Do you have your guitar?" Rosalie asked.

"I brought it up a moment ago. I knew you would want to play," Kisa said taking out her black guitar The guitar shined under the night stray sky.

"That's right," Rosalie said taking out her own guitar and began to play the melody she knew her sister would follow.


	9. Chapter 8

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 8

Kisa awoke the following day, the day of the dance. The day she had force her sister to sing without really thinking. _'I know she will love it though,'_ Kisa thought as she got ready for class. She tied her hair up in a pony tail. _'I wonder who is her other half?'_ Kisa thought remembering her sister's words when she almost broke her promise.

Kisa walked out of her room and down the hallway. She knew that almost everyone was staring at her, she knew that this was going to be fun. She entered her classroom and sat in her usual sit. "I just want to know what is wrong? You suddenly are just talking to me," Kisa heard Zero say to someone. She looked up to see who he was talking with.

"Well Zero, if you wish for me to stay angry at you all the time I will," Yuki had said in annoyance. Kisa almost smile, she had done a great job

"Is something the matter?" Kisa asked standing as Yuki approached her sit with Zero close behind.

"Well I forgave this idiot yesterday, and now he complains about it. I seriously don't know why I listen to you," Yuki said to Kisa.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad," Kisa said faking sadness.

"No Kisa is not you, is just that… sorry."

"You finally call me by my name. I was starting to wonder when that would happen," Kisa said with a slight smile. She heard Zero groan as he sat and Yuki glared in his direction.

Class started not long after that, and the day seemed to go by as a blur for Kisa. Not long after everyone was talking of the dance and how lucky the night class was because they would be missing class that day.

"Kisa do you have anything to wear?" Yuki had asked her as they walked to their dorms. The night class would go out later so all the girls and boys had gone to get ready.

"Well, I called my sister and asked her to send me a skirt with a shirt. She knows what I like. Talking of which I must go to the office to pick up, later Yuki," Kisa said and ran to the Headmaster's office. She knocked and waited for the _'come in'_ that came too fast for her liking.

"Go through that door, she is waiting," Hunter Cross said once Kisa closed the door behind her.

"Thank you father," Kisa said and left a surprise Hunter Cross in his office. Kisa cross the door and defiantly found Rosalie waiting for her.

"Come, I have everything prepare," Rosalie said and turned to walk. Kisa knew she would hate what her sister was going to make her wear, but it was part of the deal. She had made her sister sing in the musical group and she would wear whatever her sister had for her. She would even have to let her sister do her hair and make up.

"Rose is this really necessary?" Kisa asked as they entered Rosalie's room.

"I told you, I wouldn't mess up tonight as long as you wear what I wished and you agreed. Really fast by the way," Rosalie reminded her. Kisa groan making Rosalie smirk at her.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Kisa said covering her face with her hands.

"Don't talk until after the dance, besides I said I was going to stay didn't I?" Rosalie said.

"Yes you did, and I'm going to make sure you stick to your word," Kisa said. Knowing it was not necessary to say it but it made her feel as if she had something todo, rather than not having anything todo. Rosalie only laugh before she got to work with Kisa.

---

Kisa waited in the shadows with her sister at her side, she knew that her sister was just there so she wouldn't run away. Her sister hadn't even let her see how she was dress, and every time she tried to look at what kind of skirt and shirt she was wearing her sister would always cover her eyes. Making her look ahead of her, finally Hunter Cross was on the stage and Rosalie had to leave.

"You better not look until you walk out to the light Kisa. I swear that if you look before hand I will mess up," Rosalie had said before she was completely gone. Kisa had not even seen what Rosalie was wearing and now she was going to have a chance. Once all the lights went on, she would look at herself and at Rosalie.

"Good evening students of the day and night class. I would like to honor this dance to the new students to the academy. Rosalie Night and Kisa Snow, two girls that moved from an academy out of state. Now lets begin," Hunter Cross said as the lights went on.

The ball room was big, and everyone was surprise. The dances had always taken place in the patio, and the day and night class had been separated. It was a surprise to everyone that the Headmaster had just chosen to get the night and day class together on the same week the new arrivals had come.

Kisa looked around, the ballroom, was beautiful. The colors were dark and light at the same time, the snack table looked delicious. Even though she wouldn't eat other than liquid and light food. Everything looked just perfect, everything looked just right.

"Everyone please welcome our night class band," Hunter Cross said stepping down from the small stage. Kisa walked to the light as the melody began making several guys look at her, even from the night class. That's when Kisa looked down to look at what she was wearing.

She had a dark red skirt and shirt, together they seemed as a long dress. The skirt reach her ankles, and she was wearing high heels crystal like shoes. Her hair style was one of the most difficult ones to be done, specially in just minutes like Rosalie had done. She look beautiful to all eyes, the curtains open as the melody continue.

Kisa looked up to watch her sister began to play her guitar as the microphone was in front of her. The melody stopped and everyone waited.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, tonight the songs I will present are songs that I have created along with someone special to me. Let's begin this night by introducing myself. My name is Rosalie Night, and I'm in the night class. I sing, play guitar and piano, and compose music. As I said every song was done with the help of someone very dear to me, well let's begin this night with the first song," Rosalie said with a slight smile.

Kisa watch as Rosalie began to play the guitar with a small low melody, and once the whole group followed she figured what song they were about to play. It was the first song they both had created, when they were still normal. When they had fallen in…

"_Under the moon and the stars you sworn love to me,"_ Rosalie began slowly, making every note sound softly.

Kisa looked around and watch as several people made a path for someone that was to her right. Kisa looked back to the small night class band as Hunter Cross had put it.

"_Under the sun and the clear sky you sworn to never leave,"_ Rosalie continue as she locked eyes with Kisa.

Both girls smiled at each other, of course no one noticed that. Kisa was so into what Rosalie was singing that she didn't noticed as several guys surrounded her, until one of them tap her shoulder.

"Sorry ma'am, but would you like to dance?" one of the guys said.

"No thank you," Kisa said with a smile as she tried to back away from the guys. She knew these guys were from the night class, she knew every guy from the day class and probably she wouldn't mind dancing with one of the jerks in her class. She would care if one of the night class got near her, it had always bother her.

Kisa looked towards the stage once again and noticed the look her sister was giving the vampires. Kisa noticed when Rosalie looked at someone from a distance and nodded once, inclining her head in her direction, without stopping her singing in her beautiful voice so no one would notice the action.

"Idol, Akatsuki, why don't you take your friends else where," a strong voice came from behind Kisa. She didn't recognized the voice, but she did recognized what her heart had done. It had slowed down to the same rhythm as the one behind hers.

'_Please let it be a lie,'_ Kisa thought as the others walked away in silence.

"Ma'am are you okay?" the voice behind her asked. Kisa didn't look behind her, she knew that if she look she was going to start to believe her sister and she didn't want that now.

"Yes thank you for you help, now if you excuse me," Kisa said and left before anyone could stop her. She ran out the ballroom, she knew Rosalie was watching her, following her with her eyes as always. Kisa arrived to the small garden that was to the right of the ballroom and sat on the bench to catch her breath.

'_Calm down, and go back inside. Rosalie will ask you later and you'll have to tell her. Idiot, she will know, take a deep breath and go back inside,'_ Kisa thought to herself. It was odd when she refer at herself as a third person. She took a deep breath and walked back inside the ballroom, to find that the song her sister was singing was a different one.


	10. Chapter 9

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 9

Rosalie had seen as Kisa ran out and not long after the song she was singing ended she had gone back. Rosalie sang two more songs before the group took out a stereo and put music for all of them. Everyone walked down from the stage and began to have more fun. Rosalie lean against a window, she knew she couldn't near her sister at that moment and she hated that.

"Ms. Night would you like to dance?" Rosalie looked at the one talking to her and she didn't took long to recognized the person as Zero Kiryu.

"Why not," Rosalie said. She was wearing a long silver dress reaching her ankles, and same as Kisa she was wearing high heel crystal like shoes. She had another difficult hairstyle, one that she needed no help on doing even.

As Zero led her to the dance floor everyone made a circle around them. A slow song began and Rosalie wasn't so sure of dancing anymore.

"Are you okay Ms. Night?" Zero asked. Rosalie nodded and both began to dance. Rosalie didn't want to think who she was dancing with, or that people were watching her dance with Zero Kiryu. She didn't even want to know what her sister was thinking at that moment.

'_Please make this be wrong…'_ Rosalie thought as she locked eyes with Kisa. Her sister looked surprised same as her, the melody came to an end and both separated.

"Thank you for accepting to dance Ms. Night," Zero said.

"You are welcome," Rosalie said.

"I would like to talk with you if you don't mind. Please join me on a walk to the gardens," Zero said.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting but I would like a dance with you ma'am," Idol voice came. Rosalie turned to look at the newcomer, for some odd reason she wish the guy hadn't interrupt… but she also felt relief so she didn't know what to do.

"Do you mind waiting Mr. Kiryu?" Rosalie finally said looking at Zero. The other shook his head slightly and Rosalie motion Idol to lead the way. The song was another slow one, and as she looked around she saw her sister dancing with a guy in the day class. She didn't look happy, but she put up a nice show, she always did.

Both girls locked eyes and smirk at each other before Rosalie began to dance with Idol. The song didn't took long to end, and not long after Rosalie was asked to dance once again by other students of her night class. She watch as the day class guy students did the same with her sister.

After several songs Rosalie excuse herself and went to stand by the window once again. She watch as her sister did the same on the opposite window of the ballroom.

"Would you like to go outside to the gardens?" Zero's voice came once again. Right before Rosalie could answered Kaname Kuran walked up her. She noticed that Kiryu was not happy about being interrupted once again, but as always said nothing.

"May I ask you something Ms. Night?"

"Depends," Rosalie answered to Kaname.

"Do you know the girl across the room?" Kaname asked looking at Kisa. Rosalie looked at Kaname, for a moment.

"No Mr. Kuran, I have never seen her," Rosalie said with a slight smile, the pureblood vampire only nodded and left. She looked out the window, and sighed slightly.

"Ready to see the gardens Ms. Night?" Zero asked miss interpreting Rosalie's sigh. Rosalie only nodded and Zero led her out of the ballroom to the garden. Rosalie sat down on a small bench and looked at the flowers around her. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The night was beautiful, and the weather was no exception.

"Kiryu, I wonder why are you acting so nice all of a sudden," Rosalie said looking at Zero directly in the eyes.

"I don't know Ms. Night, I'm wondering the same thing," Zero answered before thinking and as soon as the words were out he regretted doing so.

"I see, well Kiryu, just so you know I don't like people that say something but don't mean what they say," Rosalie said standing up and starting to walk away.

"I didn't mean it in a wrong way Ms. Night. Is just this is as weird for me as it is for you. I don't know but is as if this strange force was pulling me towards you," Zero said grabbing Rosalie's wrist making her stop.

"Don't touch me," Rosalie said through clenched teeth. Zero let her go at once and Rosalie left the gardens entering the ballroom once again.

"There you are Ms. Night, the school wishes for you to sing one last song before the day class leaves," Hunter Touga said walking up to Rosalie.

"Okay, is the night class band up on stage?" Rosalie said with a slight smile. Hunter Touga nodded and her eyes changed from the dark blue with silver specks, to light blue with blackish specks.

"Everyone please open up!" Hunter Touga said loud enough for everyone to make a path for Rosalie. She walked up to the stage, locking eyes with Kisa every now and than.

"Well, this last song before the band must leave is for someone really special to me. That person is… my sister. Even if she is not here, I know she will like me singing it," Rosalie said with a smile. She looked at Kisa, who had a surprise look now, Rosalie began to play her guitar. Rosalie noticed as Kisa controlled her surprise so the others wouldn't noticed, especially the ones that suspected them.

"Ms. Night, which song is that?" one of the band members asked.

"You will have to play softly only as a background to the guitar. I'll do the rest, just relax," Rosalie said looking at the members.

"'Kay," the band whispered back. The melody began slow and smooth, and Rosalie knew that her sister would love it. It was her favorite, the song that she had compose for Kisa. A song she had only sang once.

"_I know you can hear me, I know that you are listening,"_ Rosalie began to sing looking at the ceiling. _"…You my little miracle, I know you are there. I know that you are here… please say something my little miracle,"_ Rosalie sang closing her eyes and facing forward.

The melody kept playing for a moment, the other instruments playing softly along with the guitar.

"_I know you can hear me, I know that you are listening… you my little miracle. The one that gave me strength, the one that gave me hope… my little miracle,"_ Rosalie sang looking at Kisa once again but averting her eyes fast. _"You might be far, you might be close… but always you will be in my heart. You my little miracle,"_ Rosalie continued.

The melody proceeded slow once again. Rosalie looked at the ceiling once again, before she decided to sing once again.

"_In the shadows, in the light… under the moon, under the sun… you are my little miracle. The one that gave me hope… the one that gave me strength. The one that I will always protect… my little miracle."_

Everything kept silent for a moment, then Rosalie smiled as the melody was coming to an end.

"_You my little miracle… my little hope. You that will be here in my heart,"_ Rosalie sang. She ended the melody, and looked at Hunter Cross before looking at Kisa and than looking away. Everyone began to clapped and Rosalie looked up to see that everyone from the day class had at least a tear down their face.

While the night class only had a sad smile as if they already knew the out coming. Rosalie stepped out the stage and walked out of the ballroom. She walked to the night building and walked to her room. There she lie on her bed for a moment before she went into the bathroom and took a cold shower.

When she walked out she found someone sitting on her bed.

"So, sis how are you able to deal with all those monsters?" Kisa asked with a smirk.

"Kisa… you know that you are not to do that. To answer your question is because I'm one of them," Rosalie said as she brush her hair.

"You are not one of them," Kisa coldly said with a frown. Rosalie knew that the day class students had got permission to stay for a while longer, and that Kisa had slipped out of the ballroom without anyone noticing her.

"Well now answer me what happen at the ballroom?" Rosalie asked looking at her sister with her light blue with blackish specks eyes. Kisa looked away but said nothing for a moment. Rosalie let Kisa have her time, she knew her sister more than she knew herself.

"I think I found him here too… he told the monsters that were bothering me to go away. I don't know who it was though," Kisa said looking at her hands.

"Kisa… you do know what this means right?" Rosalie asked softly walking up to her sister.

"We will not break our promise Rosalie. You promise," Kisa said looking at her older sister.

"We can't hurt our other halves Kisa," Rosalie said looking out the window her eyes changing color once again.

"Who is your other half Rosalie?" Kisa asked. Rosalie opened her mouth to answered but a knocked on the door interrupted her.

"Who is it?" Rosalie called as Kisa got off the bed and went to the bathroom.

"Its Ruka Souen," a female's voice came. Rosalie sighed and walked to the door, she waited a moment before opening it.

"What is it that you want?"

"I told you not to get near my fiancée," Ruka said between clenched teeth.

"I don't know who is your fiancée so how do you expect for me to leave him alone," Rosalie said calmly.

"Kaname Kuran is my fiancée, we are going to marry at the end of the school term," Ruka said. Rosalie looked at Ruka for a moment before chuckling darkly making Ruka shiver.

"Souen, I'm sorry to disappoint you but, Kuran is not your fiancée. That's a lie you have led yourself to believe, now leave before I kill you," Rosalie coldly said. Ruka stared at Rosalie for a long moment.

"He's my other half Night," Ruka said evenly.

"Wrong again Souen, Kuran's other half is in the school and I know who she is. She is more beautiful than the _rat_ right in front of me. Leave," Rosalie said with a smirk. Ruka looked paler than she already was and Rosalie chuckle darkly once again.

"You will pay Night, once I tell Kaname," Ruka said and left. Rosalie closed the door and locked it. When she turned around she found Kisa sitting on her bed once again.

"So he's your other half?" Kisa asked Rosalie.


	11. Chapter 10

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 10

Kisa stared at Rosalie waiting for her sister's answer. It was Friday and she didn't have to worry about class the following morning. Rosalie said nothing as she finished brushing her hair before she did a long braid.

"No Kisa, he is not my other half, he's your other half," Rosalie finally said looking at her sister through the mirror.

"What?" Kisa exclaim getting off the bed and backing towards the window not believing her ears. Her sister had to be playing with her… but she also knew that her sister didn't play with things that were important.

"I saw how you reacted when the one that told the others to go away. I saw when you ran out of the ballroom. You once told me that when you found your other half, you would ran out of the room," Rosalie calmly said as she turned to look at her sister straight in the eyes.

"No! Not him!" Kisa exclaim as angry tears began to fall out of her eyes. She was suddenly thrown to Rosalie's bed as the older girl went to her window and locked it.

"Kisa calm down, unless you want someone to hear you in my room," Rosalie calmly ordered.

"I won't accept it Rosalie… besides I don't interact with monsters," Kisa said backing away from her sister.

"Well you are in a room with a monster. You can leave now, if you wish to. Kisa I won't let you hurt yourself," Rosalie tone didn't change making her sister look away for a second. Kisa suddenly went up to her and slapped Rosalie before she opened the window and left.

Kisa ran through the small forest and jumped up the wall that led to the outside of the academy. She jumped to stand on the wall and looked back one last time before she jumped down and ran at high speed. A speed she hated, a speed that her sister could easily match. Kisa kept running until she reach the outskirts of the small village, she slowed down and walked to the forest. She walked for hours not knowing what to do or think.

Kisa came to a stop and sat on the ground. She didn't know what to think or do at that moment. She knew she was a monster, she knew that Rosalie cared for her and would do things only to protect her from others. Kisa put her head between her knees, she was now glad she had changed before she had gone to see Rosalie.

"I hate this, I hate everything," Kisa said softly as new tears came. She didn't like to cry it was a weakness… and the last time she did it was when she learned what had happened to her parents.

"Dear what is the matter? What are you doing here so lonely?" a male's voice came. Kisa stood fast, she knew that the voice was not a human one. Her sister had helped her learned small things so she could defend herself, Rosalie wouldn't always be near to help her and Kisa knew this was one of those occasions her sister meant. Now she was glad that Rosalie had practice with her to learn to defend herself and others if needed.

"Who are you?" Kisa asked as she backed away and trying to see the features of the ones in front of her but had no success. She didn't want her demon side to come out, she hated it because then she regretted what she did and the only one to calm her down would be her sister… who at the moment was not with her.

"We are called the Level E, and who are you?" a second male's voice came. Kisa froze in place she knew who the _Level E_ were. Her sister had told her about them a long time ago. Kisa didn't say anything, she kept walking backwards. She knew she was strong but not strong enough to face her actions afterwards.

"What do you want?" Kisa coldly asked. She was surprise at how calm she sounded, she was even more surprise when she ran into a tree behind her making the males laugh. Kisa cursed under her breath, she always knew where things where without looking, but it seemed that the news her sister gave her shocked her to the cored if she didn't feel the tree behind her before she ran into it.

"You know what we want darling," the first male said. Kisa tried to jump to the branch but one of the five or seven males grabbed her ankle pulling her down.

"Let. Me. Go." Kisa said angry. Her demon and her didn't like any man touch her, let along any man she didn't know.

"Why would we do that darling?" the first male asked laughing. Kisa stared at him and then looked around her still not able to make out any of their futures and trying to keep her demon from coming out.

"Let her go, she's with me," a strong voice came. Which Kisa recognized at once, it was the same voice she had heard at the ballroom. What was he doing here? Had he followed her?

"Kuran, the pure one… what an honor to have you here," the second male greeted with a laugh. Kisa tried to free her ankle but had no success.

"Let her go now," Kuran coldly order making Kisa look in his direction for a second. Kisa knew at once that this was not going to end pretty so she embrace herself for what would happen. Her demon had calmed down a little, not trying to come out after hearing Kuran's voice, and she hated herself for that but knew she couldn't do anything about it… not at the moment anyways.

"I think it's time to act Kaname, these ones won't let go of her unless we kill them," a second voice came and Kisa recognized it as Zero Kiryu.

"Fine we will let her go," the first male said letting Kisa's ankle free. Before they knew what was happening Kaname and Zero had attacked them in front of Kisa. Once they had killed the five or seven vampires Kaname turned to look at her.

"Sorry, we didn't meant for you to see this. Who are you?" Kaname asked softly walking slowly towards Kisa.

"Kisa Snow?" Zero suddenly asked in surprised making her snap out of her thoughts. Kisa stood at high speed before turning and leaving in the direction she had come before. "Kisa wait!" Zero called but Kisa didn't stopped. She ran towards the academy jumping up the wall and then to Hunter Cross's office. She entered without knocking and closed the door knowing the other two would follow.

"Kisa, what's the matter dear?" Hunter Cross worriedly asked.

"They are after me father, they saw who I was and now they know I'm not human," Kisa said fast. Before Hunter Cross asked who she was talking about the doors burst open and in went Zero and Kaname.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaname coldly asked Hunter Cross.

"Kisa please call _her_ and ask _her_ to come, I think that it's time for you two to leave," Hunter Cross ordered softly.

"No! _She_ can't get involve in this. I'm not leaving, I finally found peace here and if its necessary I will make this two forget they saw me out there," Kisa said to Hunter Cross. She didn't want her sister to know she had been attacked; she also knew that Headmaster Hunter Cross was right. Yet Kisa didn't want to leave… not yet anyways.

"Very well I'll leave you three alone for a moment," Hunter Cross said. Before he reached the doors said doors opened once again.

"Good evening gentlemen," Rosalie's cold voice came. Kisa looked at her, but said nothing; she knew her sister must had felt her anxiety when she crossed the walls of the academy and had waited for a moment to see if she had calmed down before looking for her.

"I'll be right outside," Hunter Cross said and left before either girl said anything.

"You must remember what happen two years ago right?" Rosalie asked as she locked the door and walked to the window next to Kisa.

"What are you talking about?" Zero asked confuse.

"Two years ago the Kuran and Kiryu family killed the Snow of Night family" Rosalie coldly said without looking at either of the vampires. Zero and Kaname looked at each other as Rosalie looked out the window. Kisa still facing them, not saying a word to either of them.

"Who are you?" Kaname finally asked. Kisa looked at her sister for a second and at the small nod Rosalie gave her she turned to look at the other two.

"My name is Mia Kisa Snow of Night, and she is my older sister Kira Rosalie Snow of Night. You must remember us, everyone does anyways," Kisa said calmly in a cold tone that not many had heard her use before.

"We had nothing to do with that," Zero defended.

"Yes you did Kiryu, your family and Kuran's sent to kill my parents because they were the best hunters of this era. They sent to kill them because they had the ability of remembering things no other could. My parents were the only thing that we had and you killed them, and then making us the one thing we wish to kill the most," Rosalie said turning back to them.

"What are you doing here?" Kaname asked. Neither of the vampires dared neared the sisters knowing that they were powerful enough to kill them in one move.

"We came to make you pay for their deaths. Of course you know the rules Kuran, we can't hurt our other half. We will be leaving in a month, so I ask for you two to pretend that we are no more than ordinary students. We will keep the secret that you killed our parents and you keep our identities a secret. I don't wish for Hunter Touga to know who we are, if he does he will do the one thing you two will hate the most. So you keep silent and we keep silent," Rosalie said.

Kisa watch as Kaname and Zero exchanged looks before turning to Rosalie once again.

"Okay we agree," Kaname said for two of them.

"You won't go near us either, you will keep your distance," Rosalie added without looking at them.

"No," Zero said without thinking.

"Well Kiryu, either that or we let the news spread. We might not be able to hurt you, but others will," Rosalie cold voice made Kaname and Zero look at each other for a second before seeing that her dark eyes had gone cold and soulless.

"We will keep our distance Ms. Night," Kaname said after a moment.

"What? You got to be kidding Kaname, you know what happens when we-"

"Her decision Zero, we will respect it. That's what we always must do, respect their wish," Kaname said softly. Zero nodded in defeat, and turned to leave with Kaname. The silver head knew that the pureblood vampire was right.

"One more thing," Kisa said suddenly making both of them turn. Kisa raised her hands and a small bright light was seen. Kisa looked towards Rosalie but she was long gone, the light disappeared.

"Ms. Snow, is something the matter?" Zero asked confuse. Kisa almost smirk at her work, it was a good thing she had this ability.

"I don't know you asked me to meet you here," Kisa said innocently. She looked to his right and was relief that Rosalie had taken Kaname away, to get both of them confuse would take a long shot.

"I did?" Zero asked. Kisa nodded before faking a confuse look.

"If there is nothing to talk about than I must leave. I'm tired, and I would like to wake up early tomorrow," Kisa said.

"Sorry Ms. Snow if I made you come here for no reason," Zero apologized. Kisa stared at him before nodding and leaving the office. She noticed Hunter Cross look at her in a questioning look which she understood at once.

"Kuran is not in there and he thinks he called me here. I hope you are smart not to spoil it father, I must go rest now," Kisa said to Hunter Cross.

"Don't worry dear, go now," Hunter Cross said. Kisa nodded and left to her room in silence. Once there her phone rang and she picked it.

"Hello?"

"_Did it work?"_ Rosalie's voice came.

"Yes," Kisa respond.

"_Good. I'll let you rest now, remember one month and we will leave no matter what,"_ Rosalie said.

"Okay Rose, I will respect your wish I always do."

"_I care for you, Kisa. I will always my little miracle."_

"Thanks sis, good night," Kisa said with a slight smile.

"_Good night Kisa,"_ Rosalie said before the line went dead. Kisa sighed and hung the phone before she lie on her bed and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 11

Zero awoke the following day confuse, he didn't know what had happened. All he remembered was that he had hunted the Level E vampires with Kaname and then he was suddenly in front of Kisa Snow in Hunter Cross's office. He didn't know what was going on, or if it was right. All he knew was that something was happening, and he had to convince Kaname to help him.

Zero stood and got off bed and put on blue pants and a white casual shirt. He walked out of his room, and began to walk to the night building. As he neared the hallways he found Kisa Snow and Yuki talking to each other as if they were long lost friends. "…you missed the best part," Zero heard Yuki say.

"Sorry, Kiryu asked for my presence in the office and when I got there and Headmaster Cross left he seemed confuse. I wonder what he really wanted," Zero looked at Kisa as the other looked at him. Zero ignored both girls and kept walking to the night class hallways.

"Zero is something the matter? You know we are not permitted in that direction unless there is something important to discuss," Yuki said from behind him. Zero turned to face both girls for a moment.

"I need to talk with Kaname about something, after the long sleep last night I hope he's awake," Zero said.

"Oh, okay I understand," Yuki said. Zero nodded knowing fare well that Yuki knew he was referring at the hunt he and Kaname had.

"Yeah, well excuse me," Zero said and left without farther more. He walked in silence staying in the shadows all the time. He looked outside then, and noticed it was cloudy, so that meant that the night class was allow to go outside during the day.

---

Kaname sat in the study, doing some research on a paper he had due on Monday. Too deep in his work Kaname missed the first knocked on his door.

"Kaname is it okay if I come in?" Ruka's voice came suddenly.

"Yes Ruka, what is the matter?" Kaname asked looking up from his work. Ruka entered and closed the door behind her.

"Last night I went to see Rosalie Night, and she said you had found your other half," Ruka said casually.

"Does it matter?" Kaname asked looking at the girl in front of him.

"Well, I thought that you and me… well…"

"You thought wrong Ruka, you know the rules. If I find my other half among the humans or our kind. I'm to protect that person no matter what," Kaname said standing up and going to the window. There he saw as two girls walked near the trees, one of them looked familiar but he didn't know from where or when.

"You promised to always be with me," Ruka finally said.

"I never said or promised something like that Ruka," Kaname said turning to face the girl.

"Yes you did," Ruka said softly. Before Kaname could say something a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in," Kaname said ignoring Ruka for the mean time. The doors opened to reveal an unsteady Zero, he looked nervous for a moment until he saw Ruka.

"Sorry Kaname I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Zero apologized. The pureblood noticed that his friend was really unsteady if he called him by his first name when there was someone else in the room.

"Don't worry Zero, she's leaving now. Until later Ruka," Kaname said dismissively. Ruka glared at him before she left in a rush.

"Sorry, I really-"

"Don't worry Zero, she just came to say some nonsense. What brings you here this early in the morning?" Kaname said once Zero close the door.

"I want to know if you remember anything about last night," Zero said.

"All I remember is going to hunt the Level E vampires, and than I'm in my room with no explanation at all. Why?" Kaname said looking at Zero all along.

"I have a feeling we are missing something that happened last night," Zero said walking to the window.

Neither spoke, and Kaname stared at Zero for a long moment.

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked going to Zero's side and looking out the window.

"Kisa Snow and Rosalie Night kind of look alike," Zero finally said after a long silence.

"Kisa Snow? Who's that?" Kaname asked confused.

"The girl you helped last night in the ballroom. She was mostly in the shadows when ever Night was in them. It was as if they knew what the other was doing," Zero explained to his friend.

Kaname looked at Zero questioningly but said nothing. Kaname walked to the desk and sat down. He looked at Zero and then pass him and to the sky before he looked at his friend once again.

"Zero talk," Kaname finally said not supporting the silence any longer. Zero walked to the chair in front of Kaname and sat down before speaking in a soft tone.

"Well, last night Rosalie Night was way too normal. Not like she acts in class or during the break during night class. She was acting as if someone familiar was there, same as Kisa Snow."

"I don't know who Kisa Snow is Zero so I don't know what to tell you. You know what, if you want us to investigate more about this, I think we should call Hunter Touga."

"No!" Zero exclaim surprising Kaname. "No, if we involved my guardian he is going to do the same as two years ago. Thanks to him, I lost my other half," Zero said softly.

"You mean that one of the Snow of Night sisters was your other half?" Kaname asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, its crazy you know. They were special creatures, just like my parents always used to say. They were the best to hunt Level E Vampires, no matter what. They knew what they were doing at all times. If they weren't going to be able to be in two places at the same time they would call Hunter Cross, or any of the other hunters and send them there. After what Hunter Touga did two years ago, the Level E Vampires have increase and is impossible to destroy them," Zero explain.

Silence ruled the room once again. Neither speaking as Kaname walked back to the window and looked outside for a moment before looking back to his friend.

"How did you know one of them was your other half?" Kaname finally asked.

"My parents had taken me there, they said I had to meet Hunters Snow of Night. That it was necessary if I was to become one of them in the future, when I entered their house they knew what I was. 'He's one of them,' the father of the two girls had said. My mother and father got defensive and said I was like them, a civil one," Zero stood once again and walked to the window.

"Did you saw her?"

"No, I knew she was present but Hunter Rafael Snow of Night sent both his daughters and wife to their room. I never got to see her, as my parents began to talk with him I heard a voice. It was so beautiful and than another came, and a song was sang," Zero said looking at the sky. Kaname didn't know what to say or do, he didn't know how to comfort his friend.

"Does Yuki know? Did you parents knew?"

"No, they never found out. They knew something had change but they didn't know what it was. I'm looking for her, she isn't dead," Zero said looking at his friend.

"How do you know that Zero? How can you know she still lives, when Hunter Touga supposedly burnt all the bodies," Kaname asked confuse.

"You forget Kaname, that once my other half is dead you become a killer nonstop until you find revenge. My other half lives, and I think she's here," Zero said looking at Kaname.

"So you think your other half is here… but who?" Kaname asked.

"That is the one question I'm asking myself, remember the singing last week?" Zero asked looking out the window once again.

"Yes," Kaname respond as he remembered the most beautiful voices he had ever heard.

"Well, those voices sounded like them… they sounded like the Snow of Night sisters. Always a rare song, but so beautiful… you would think whoever sings all those songs will be famous. They aren't they never sang to anyone but to each other, they found themselves like that. Or so, Hunter Rafael said when I asked who were singing," Zero explained.

"Zero, why didn't you told that to Hunter Touga?" Kaname asked more confuse than ever. He didn't know what to think anymore. Yes, it wasn't Kaname or Zero who asked Hunter Touga to kill the Snow of Night family, but it had been someone in the level they were in; someone out of their families or so they were told.

"I didn't tell him, because he would had kill me first, before he went to kill them," Zero respond. "If I had told him, he would had not left my home when he talked with someone in my father's study. He would had killed me no matter who protected me."

"Zero, if what you say is true. Then Hunter Touga it's the one that lets the Level E vampires to reproduce so much," Kaname said.

"No, its not him that lets the Level E vampires reproduce. He hates our kind too much to let them… he wants our kind, and the ones that are not human to die. To stop existing so the human race can _live in peace_. That's why he is here, waiting for us to make a mistake so he can kill us."

"So what do you suggest Zero?"

"I want to find out more information about that night two years ago. I want to know the names of the two sisters, and I want to know who Rosalie Night and Kisa Snow really are," Zero said walking to Kaname's desk followed by his friend. Kaname sitting down as Zero looked towards the window as if expecting someone to appear there.

"Okay, then that's what we will do," Kaname said. Zero nodded and he was walked to the door about to leave without farther more.

"One more thing Kaname," Zero said turning to look at Kaname from the door.

"Yes?" Kaname asked when Zero didn't say anything.

"No one can know, not until we have figure this out first," Zero said. Kaname nodded and Zero left. Kaname stood from his desk and walked to the window once again. From there he watch as Rosalie Night stood under a tree looking at the sky. He could also see Yuki and another girl talking in the opposite side under another tree.

'_Zero, if what you say is true. Then you and me will not let it happen again, I will not let Hunter Touga kill anymore. I promise Zero, that we will find your other half, and we will protect her. I won't let anything happen to either of you,'_ Kaname vow as he looked at the sky. Everything seemed calm, everything seemed to be going as always.

Kaname sat on his desk and opened a new window on the internet. He went to the website that would give him all the information he wanted. On the search box he typed : _Snow of Night Family_ : Several links appeared and he began his search.


	13. Chapter 12

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 12

Rosalie stood across from her sister as all the day and night class students began to go back to their building. She didn't know what to do, she felt that something was going to happen and she probably wouldn't like it. Still she stood still across from her sister as she waited for Yuki Cross to go back from patrolling all the night students to entered the gates of the night building. Rosalie push away from the tree and began to make her way back to the night building.

She walked to the private library that the night class had in the building. She entered the library expecting to find several of the night students there but was surprise to find no one. She suppress a sigh and walked to one of the computers. She typed several book titles before she went to grab the books to take them to her room. As she looked for the last book in her list someone entered the library. She turned to see who it was and wasn't too surprise to find Kaname Kuran at the door.

"Good evening Mr. Kuran," Rosalie greeted softly.

"I would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind," Kaname said stepping in and closing the door behind him. Rosalie looked at Kaname for a moment before she grabbed the last book on her list and putting them on the table right beside her.

"I'll answer depending on the question."

Kaname nodded and walked to the table sitting down on one of the chairs. Rosalie sat across from him and waited.

"What's your whole name?" Kaname asked.

"Rosalie Night."

"What year were you born?"

"I was born in the year of the sun during the snow," Rosalie answered.

"What are your parents names?" Kaname asked. Rosalie looked away before she sighed softly.

"They died a long time ago, I only remember them being friends with the most famous hunters," Rosalie finally said looking at Kaname.

"Sorry," Kaname said sincerely.

"Well if that's all the questions you have…"

"No, I would like to know if you have ever sing for others that aren't your family," Kaname said fast.

"I have never like to sing to many people. I have only sing to my family, and I only sang during the dance because Hunter Touga and Headmaster Hunter Cross asked me," Rosalie said standing up. She noticed that Kaname stood as well, but she ignored him.

"Is something the matter Ms. Night?" Kaname asked.

"Please sit down, I'll tell you my story or part of it," Rosalie said. Kaname nodded and waited for Rosalie to speak once again. "I was born in the year of the sun during the snow, my parents to what I know were the most nice people ever. I have taken care of my sister after she was born in the year of the moon during the snow. I awoke in a hospital with no one I knew, only to find out my sister had ran away. I have been going to a private academies, more private than this one. I came here, because I wanted to see one of the many hunters that helped me and my sister survive through our most hard time. Hunter Cross, but I didn't know I was going to find someone like you here. I didn't even know Hunter Touga was here, he never helped my family. Still, he is something my sister would hate more than anything, and I don't even know why.'

"I was far from my sister for three months, never seeing her; she had locked herself in a room in a house that had been provided for us. She would refuse to see anyone but Hunter Cross. It hurt but I never said anything, she was and is my sister and I knew she would go out when she wanted and so I waited. Then one evening, when there was no one but me and her, she came out. She was crying, and I knew that she was weak. So I did the only thing that I could think of at the moment, help her. Give her what she needed to gain her strength. Well, Mr. Kuran that's all I'll say I must leave. I wish to read before I rest for the night," Rosalie finished and walked out of the private library without waiting for a respond.

She walked to her room, and lock herself. She jumped to the roof where she had her guitar, she grabbed it and began to play. Her sister wouldn't arrive until a while later, and she need to do something besides reading at that moment.

"_Why have you hurt me? Why when my heart belongs to you,"_ Rosalie began to sing as silent tears made their way down her beautiful face. _"Why have you turn your back on me? Why when you know my soul is looking for you."_ Rosalie pause and closed her eyes.

---

_Rosalie was sitting in the garden with her sister, both were playing when a servant came up to them. The servant bow and announced that their father wished to see them in the main room. Rosalie and Kisa stood and made their way to the room, they entered and walked up to their father._

"_Is something the matter?" Rosalie asked softly._

"_No honey, we are just going to receive the family Kiryu, they came to meet you and for us to meet one of their twin sons," Hunter Rafael said with a smile._

"'_Kay," Rosalie said and sat on her chair. Her mother came in not long after and stood in front of Rosalie and Kisa. The doors opened then, and Rosalie could hear several people enter._

"_He's one of them, get him out of my house," Hunter Rafael said suddenly._

"_He's our son, and he is one of us," the woman said._

"_Mary take our daughters to their room, and stay with them until I say otherwise," Hunter Rafael said. Mary nodded and took both girls to Rosalie's room, not letting the boy see them. Either of them, Rosalie knew that her father didn't like vampires, but she didn't know how much he disliked them._

"_Mom, why is dad worry?" Rosalie asked once the three of them were inside Rosalie's room._

"_He doesn't want one of you to end up being the other half of a vampire. If that happens, your father is afraid you will become a Level E and will have no choice but to kill you," Hunter Mary said. Rosalie nodded and took out her guitar, she gave it to her sister and she sat in front of the piano._

"_What are you doing Rose?" Kisa asked._

"_I'm going to sing what I'm feeling, you just follow along," Rosalie said. Kisa nodded, and both sister begin to play._

_---_

"_Please come back to me, my soul. Please don't leave me like this,"_ Rosalie finished the song. When she looked up, she saw Kisa looking at her with worry eyes.

"You really don't want to hurt him do you?" Kisa asked going up to her sister.

"Kisa, you know what is like when you find your other half. Well, actually is different for everyone. What I felt, what I saw when he was near is something I have never," Rosalie said softly that her sister almost didn't hear.

"The song you just sang reminds me of that day when the Kiryu family came to visit. When father sent us to your room," Kisa said. Rosalie knew that her sister seemed to only remembered bits of their childhood.

"I was thinking of that time, I felt the same thing that time too. It was different though, because back then we were only creatures of the night and day. Creatures of the snow, that no one could ever find again."

"You missed them, don't you?"

"The same way you do," Rosalie respond. Kisa smiled, but said nothing, letting a comfortable silence surround them.

"Why have you call me today?" Kisa asked.

"You know I hate this, but tomorrow is going to be another cloudy day. You haven't gotten in trouble… wait not trouble, you haven't fight since we came. I was wondering when that would be," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"I'll see what I can do, now go rest. You seem to need that, I'll do the same so I can come up with something that I know you will like… and at the same time hate," Kisa said and left. Rosalie smiled, she knew Kisa would do a great job. She also, knew she would regret reminding her sister for that.

---

The following morning Rosalie awoke, changed into black pants and a white shirt. She left her hair down, put on dark sunglasses and went to the patio. Under the tree she would usually stand she saw Kaname Kuran. Rosalie sighed and walked to the tree next to it and sat under it. She took out a book and began to read it, not long after she could hear Kisa talking with Yuki as they walked to the tree they would always go.

"Kisa Snow am I right?" a girl's voice came. Rosalie looked up to see what was to come, she looked at Kaname and noticed he had tense.

"Yes that's right, and you are?" Rosalie watch as Kisa coldly answered making Yuki step backwards.

"My name is Yori Wakaba," the girl said.

"Well Yori, what is the problem?" Kisa asked calmly.

"You came to this school and took my friend away, why?"

Rosalie watched as Kisa looked at Yuki questioningly, the girl seemed to get out of her trace at the moment and shook her head negatively.

"Well I didn't know she was your friend. She just began to talk with me, and I wasn't going to just ignore her. I don't tend to do that," Kisa said looking back at Yori. Rosalie stood as everyone began to make a small semi circle, careful not to cross to the night class side.

"Yuki tell her," Yori said looking at said girl, in what seemed to be a pleading way. Rosalie could see, that the girl was faking sadness, and wished she could cross the line to hit the girl herself, but she knew it was safe not to do so.

"What are you talking about I was never your friend," Yuki said. Rosalie knew this was the plan Kisa had come up with, but all seemed so real. Yori turned to glare at Kisa, and Rosalie almost went to stand at her sister's side. That's when Rosalie realized that her sister had something else in mind, but it seemed that Yori didn't like that Yuki Cross was friends with the 'new girl' of the school in the day class.

"I haven't done anything to you, Yori. So it you don't mind leave," Kisa said indifferently. She turned her back on the girl, and Rosalie watch as Yori was about to punch her sister.

"Kisa look out!" Yuki screamed, and Kisa turned around fast stopping the punch Yori had thrown at her.

"What is it that you want? I know that you aren't friend's with Yuki, and now you try to punch me," Kisa said letting Yori's hand go.

"Fight me," Yori said.

"Can't, I'll get in trouble," Kisa said not looking at Rosalie, but her sister knew better. Kisa wanted to fight, but Rosalie knew this was not the plan her sister had mention the night before. If Kisa accepted there was a chance that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from hurting the girl too much.

Rosalie watch as Yori tried to punch Kisa once again but Kisa stepped sideways, making Yori punch Yuki instead.

"Now you did it," Kisa coldly said as she pulled Yori away from Yuki. Rosalie watch as Kaname was about to walk to the other side of the line.

"Mr. Kuran wait," Rosalie said making Kaname looked at her. "If we cross the line, you know what _he_ is going to do," she said softly.

"We can't allow a fight to begin," Kaname said looking at Kisa.

"We should call a teacher so they can stop them, we can't just cross," Rosalie said. Kaname sighed and nodded.

"You stay here and watch, I'll go get Headmaster Cross," Kaname said and left after Rosalie nodded.


	14. Chapter 13

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 13

Kisa could feel Rosalie's eyes on her. She had heard the small conversation her sister had with Kaname Kuran and she knew she had to act fast. Yuki had gotten hurt, something she hadn't plan to happen. Yori was not even a plan, someone had sent the girl to Kisa so, she could get in trouble and the girl knew it. Kisa side stepped another punch from Yori, and jump in time to prevent the girl tripping her.

"Fight Kisa Snow," Yori said mad. Kisa knew she had to wait a little longer, she could feel Hunter Cross nearing the side of the night class side.

"Why fight?" Kisa asked as she stopped another punch with her left hand and push Yori aside.

"Now," Rosalie's voice came as a whispered but Kisa knew better. It was a whispered no one would hear, no one but her. It meant that it was okay for Kisa to fight at that moment and she was not going to say anything.

"You are a piece of garbage Kisa Snow, you know nothing," Yori suddenly said.

"No Yori, you are the one that knows nothing," Kisa said and punch Yori on the stomach. "I hate to hit people, why have you force me to do it?"

"You are so fake Kisa Snow," Yori said as she tried to kick Kisa who caught her foot with her hand.

"You know what Yori Wakaba, I'll give you a chance to walk away. I really don't want to hurt you," Kisa said _'sadly'_. Yori throw another punch at Kisa, but she once again side step and Yori end up hitting Yuki once again. "Look what you have done, you hit Yuki again. I think I can't let that happen again," Kisa said and kick Yori on the knees bending them and making the girl fall to the floor.

Kisa than grabbed Yori's hands and put them behind the girl making Yori scream in pain.

"Stop! Stop!" Yori screamed.

"I told you to walk away, but you didn't listen. You hurt _my friend_ twice, and then you insulted me. I don't think I can let that go," Kisa said softly in Yori's ear.

"What is going on here!?!" Hunters Cross and Touga voice came. Kisa let go of Yori at once and went to Yuki's side helping the girl stand up. Kisa look up and saw Rosalie smirk behind everyone's back. No one seeing but her, and Kisa almost smirk back.

"Yori Wakaba started everything," a girl from the day class said.

"Wakaba, what do you say in your defense?" Hunter Touga asked furiously, but Kisa knew he was looking at her.

"I didn't do anything, Snow just began to hit me," Yori said. Kisa almost groan but knew better than that.

"That's not true Sensei Touga, Yori began to insult Kisa. She then began to throw punches, and Kisa only blocked them at first until she hit me a second time," Yuki said. Kisa knew the title Yuki had used was only a cover but she didn't say anything.

"Wakaba to the office, and Snow help Cross to the nurse," Hunter Touga said. Kisa nodded, and helped Yuki began to walk back inside the building. She heard as everyone was order to go to their rooms and to wait there.

---

Kisa was walking to her room, when she ran into Hunter Touga. She stopped in front of him but said nothing waiting for the older man to speak first.

"Kisa Snow, you remind me of someone," Hunter Touga finally said.

"Remind you of someone? Who?" Kisa asked _'confuse'_.

"Have you heard of the family Snow of Night?" Hunter Touga asked. Kisa seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Nope, never heard of them, why?" Kisa respond confuse.

"Nothing, you just look like the youngest of the two girls. They were the most beautiful girls I had ever seen."

"Oh, you must really love them," Kisa said calmly.

"Yeah, I loved them as if they were my daughters."

"As if they were?" Kisa asked _'confuse'_ once again.

"They died a while ago, they were so young," Hunter Touga said shaking his head _'sadly'_, but Kisa knew better.

"Sorry Sensei Touga," Kisa said softly.

"Yeah, well I'll let you go to your room now," Hunter Touga said stepping side ways. Kisa smiled a thanks to him and walked to her room. She locked the door and went directly to her computer to check her e-mail. She opened the most recent.

'_Kisa,_

_Nice job sis, it's good to see that you won't need me every time to defend yourself. I know that wasn't your plan… but whatever you go to have some fun before we leave in a month._

_-Rosalie_'

Kisa smiled, she knew that her sister had noticed the moment the girl begun to insult her. Yet Kisa didn't know that the outcome would be a good one. Kisa click on the reply bottom.

'_Rosalie,_

_So its final huh? We are leaving in a month. Are you sure sis?_

_-Kisa_'

Kisa send the message, and waited to see if her sister was on. She decided to wait for a moment.

'_Kisa,_

_Yes it is final. We are leaving in a month, and yes I'm sure._

_-Rosalie_'

Kisa smiled at the message her sister had sent. She had known the answer since the night of the dance, still she had to ask. Just to get her sister annoy.

'_Rosalie,_

_Are you sure you want to leave your other half? Are you sure it will be better that way?_

_-Kisa_'

Kisa send the message and waited for her sister to reply. She knew that the questions were something hard for her sister to answer, but she really wanted to know.

'_Kisa,_

_You shouldn't care if I leave my 'other half'. We are leaving unless you have find a reason to stay. By the way how is 'Ms.' Cross?_

_-Rosalie_'

Kisa's smile disappeared and sigh, why did her sister had to ask. Why?

'_Rosalie,_

_She's fine, and no I don't think I'll find a reason to stay. I saw Hunter Touga as I walked to the room. He said I reminded him of the youngest of the Snow of Night sisters. Of course I played stupid and told him I had never heard of them. He let me go after that… I seriously hate that bastard._

_-Kisa'_

Kisa send the message and waited for a reply.

'_Kisa,_

_We are leaving as soon as the end of the month comes. I don't want to risk it for that __**bastard**__ to do something to you. I don't think I can survive that… well, I have to go. Make sure you sleep early, I don't want you to miss class again. Don't forget to ask me for help if you need it._

_-Love,_

_Rosalie_'

Kisa smiled once again. Yup that was the end of it, she knew her sister and even if she send a reply she knew Rosalie wouldn't read it until the following day. Kisa turn off her computer and grab one of her many books, she began to read _Creatures of Night and Day_. It was her sister's favorite book and she wanted to know why.

Kisa had been reading the book most of the day that she almost missed the nock on her door. She wonder who it was, no one had ever dare go to her door. Not even Yuki, it was probably her; with a sigh Kisa got off her bed and went to open the door.

"Hey Kisa, I hope I didn't woke you up," yup it was Yuki.

"No, is something the matter?" Kisa asked stepping outside and closing her door.

"Well, I came to thank you for defending me today. Yori, had been bugging me since I came here and because I had Cross as a last name… she never really liked the idea of me being adopted by the Headmaster," Yuki said. Kisa smiled slightly.

"You are a friend Yuki, I always defend my friends. Can I ask you something?" Kisa said softly.

"Sure anything," Yuki answered a little too fast for her liking.

"Why is there a night and day class? What is the difference?" Kisa asked _'curiously'_. Yuki hadn't expected those questions.

"I don't know, you will have to ask Headmaster Cross for that," Yuki said after a while. Kisa almost smiled at Yuki's answered.

"Oh, okay. So are you and Kiryu going out again or something?" Kisa asked with a slight smile.

"No, he likes someone else. He just looks at me like a friend, a younger sister," Yuki said with a slight blush.

"You still like him don't you?" Kisa asked widening her eyes in fake surprise.

"Well… yes, but like I said he doesn't like me like that. He told me when he broke up with me," Yuki said with a smile.

"And you don't mind?" Kisa asked astonished, this time not faking.

"Well, no; if he is happy then I'm happy. He is a nice guy, and I think that when he finds his other half things will change. I know," Yuki said with a smile.

"He's other half?" Kisa asked _'confuse'_.

"Well, I meant the one he falls in love with you know," Yuki said fast and Kisa almost laugh. Yup, she had gotten what she wanted.

"So, has Kiryu find this person?" Kisa asked with a smug smile.

"Well, to what I know he hasn't. I have ask him but he always avoids the question," Yuki said and Kisa could tell that the girl seemed to not mind that Kiryu didn't tell her something so deeply for a vampire.

"I see," Kisa said looking down the hall.

"Well, I'll leave now. Thanks again," Yuki said. Kisa nodded and watch as Yuki left, and she went back inside her room.

"So Kiryu hasn't told her if he has find his other half. I wonder how Rosalie is going to react to this," Kisa said to herself. Before she shrugged it off and got ready for bed, she knew that her sister wouldn't react much to the news. It was just the way Rosalie was.


	15. Chapter 14

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 14

Kaname printed out the information he had found. It had been three weeks already and everyday he was more convince that Zero's other half was in the school. Everyday he was more sure that his other half was there too, and that both had to hide their identities. He was currently waiting for Zero; they were to meet in the study. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," Kaname said. The door open and in went Rosalie Night.

"Sorry am I interrupting you," Rosalie apologized when Kaname put the papers in a folder.

"No, please come in. Is something the matter?" Kaname asked. Rosalie looked around for a moment before turning to look at the pureblood once again. The young vampire waited for Rosalie to speak once again.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a book I saw you reading the other night… I think it was call _Mysteries of the Night._" Kaname didn't know if she was up to something or not but he might as well play along with it.

"Yes, I know that book. It's one of my favorites, I left it in my room. I'll give it to you tomorrow during class if you don't mind," Kaname said. Rosalie seemed to be thinking on his statement before nodding in acceptance.

"As you wish Mr. Kuran, I'll leave you now since I have other things to do. Good evening," Rosalie said and left before Kaname said anything. The pureblood knew that Rosalie Night was hiding something that might affect not only his life but of all the vampires that were currently in the school. He wonder if Zero had told him everything he suspected or just part of it. After thinking over it, Kaname decided that he would find out soon enough.

---

Headmaster Hunter Cross was sitting in his office thinking of the two girls that he had grown to love as his daughters. Both girls seemed to be getting ready to leave and not go back, it seemed they pretended for everyone to think they had never been there. The doors to his office were suddenly thrown open and Hunter Cross looked at the direction of the door to see Hunter Touga with an angry expression on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hunter Cross calmly asked the other hunter. The man knew what was coming but decided it was best to pretend he didn't know.

"Tell me if the Snow of Night sisters are alive? I know you and the other hunters helped them escape that night two years ago," Hunter Touga sneered. The headmaster of Cross Academy stared at him for a moment before standing up calmly.

"Well, if they survived or not is not your business. I'm not going to let you hurt those girls."

"You know that if they became vampires than they are the most dangerous creatures on earth!" Hunter Touga exclaimed furiously.

"You should have thought of that before you attacked their family two years ago! I'm not going to give you an answer, now leave," Hunter Cross said losing his temperature. He knew that the man would not go against him because he had most of the Hunter Community on his side. Hunter Touga would had been exile long ago, but the others knew it was the girls right to get justice by their own hands.

"I'll find out Hunter Cross, one way or another and I'll make sure their life is over," Hunter Touga threaded and left. Hunter Cross sat once again, he heard the lock click and look up to see who it was.

"Father are you okay?"

"Yes Kisa, I'm fine. Where's Rosalie?" Hunter Cross looked at the girl and smiled slightly knowing that Kisa was safe same as Rosalie. '_If Touga knew he has both sister so close… no its better that he doesn't know,_' the man thought.

"I'm right here father… thank you for helping us. We are leaving in a week so we don't cause you more worries about him finding out who we really are," Rosalie said walking out of the shadows near the window.

"I know, and to be honest I don't think I wish that anymore… but if it means he won't hurt you then I'll help you go without suspicion," Hunter Cross said with a sad smile.

"We know father, but what if he uses Yuki to get the information from you?" Kisa asked softly. Hunter Cross knew that Kisa had gotten close to the girl, but that it was something that the girl wouldn't admit to it.

"He won't get near Yuki, not even after you two leave. I won't let him hurt any of you three."

"We can always protect her either way Kisa," Rosalie said with a small smile, her light blue with blackish specks changing to the dark colors.

"How is that Rosalie?" Hunter Cross asked curiously.

"Yuki trust Kisa, therefore is under our protection. No one that wants to harm her will go near her… don't worry father its not bad. We will leave before Hunter Touga decides to come back. See you later father," Rosalie said and left without farther more. Kisa smiled slightly and followed her sister. Hunter Cross stood and went to his window, he look up at the sky.

---

Zero entered the night building and walked to the study, he knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter," Kaname's voice came. Zero entered and found his friend with several papers in his hands.

"So have you find out anything?" Zero asked at once and sat down in front of his friend.

"Yes, I have found many interesting things. I have a photo of them too, come." Kaname through the papers before finding the one he wanted. Zero locked the door and went up to the desk. Zero took the photo in his hands and look at it, it was a photo that had been taken before the attack. He look at the names written on the bottom.

_Hunter Rafael Snow of Night, Hunter Mary Snow of Night, Kira Rosalie Snow of Night, and Mia Kisa Snow of Night._

Zero looked at all the members of the family, the girls looked slightly familiar.

"When was this photo taken?"

"It says about four years ago, why?" Kaname answered looking at the page his friend was looking at.

"Four years ago is when I met Hunters Rafael and Mary," Zero said. He looked at the older of the girls, she was wearing a light blue dress, and she had her hair down, her hair beautiful and it seem untamed.

"Zero is one of those two girls your other half?" Kaname asked. Zero nodded, and then watch as Kaname looked for another paper in all the ones he had. "This is a report on Mia Kisa, she used to play the guitar and only play with her sister. Kira Rosalie, neither of the sisters stayed apart for long."

"Did you find anything on Rosalie Night and Kisa Snow?" Zero asked looking at the photo once again..

"Yes, Rosalie Night and Kisa Snow, do not exist…"

"But?" Zero press without looking at his friend.

"But if you change their last name they come up." Zero looked at Kaname, the vampire took out two more photos. One of Kisa Snow, and the other of Rosalie Night. "I think the two new students are sisters, the ones that you have been looking for."

"How?" Zero was more confuse than what he thought.

"I think they are trying to stay away from Hunter Touga as much as they can. He was the one that killed their parents and put our names as his way of blaming our families. So he could get out of it clean," Kaname explained.

Zero walked to the window and looked at the sky, what Kaname was saying was true. Everything made sense, but he still couldn't believe what his guardian had done.

"Its time to call _him_," Zero said looking at Kaname.

"If we call _him_, you know _he_ won't arrive until next week."

"Better that way, it will be a surprise. To what I know _he_ saw the Snow of Night sisters, right before they went missing. _He_ will be able to help me find my other half if she is here. Kaname, I know _he_ won't betray me," Zero said going to Kaname once again.

"Okay, I'll call _him_ tomorrow, and _he_ will be arriving next Friday night," Kaname said. Zero nodded and looked at the papers on the desk. A headline caught his attention, he grabbed the paper before Kaname could stop him.

"_The Snow of Night family four bodies are found_," Zero read out loud.

"Its not true Zero," Kaname said fast. Zero look at Kaname, his friend look worry as if he was about to go crazy.

"When was this printed?" Zero asked looking at Kaname in the eyes.

"Two weeks ago, while I was searching I found the headline and it caught my attention. I talked with everyone and even the reporter, which was the only one to say it was true. No one agreed because its said the bodies were burnt by Hunter Cross himself and one of his close friends," Kaname explained as he look for another piece of paper. "Here, this is the real report."

Zero took the new papers and began to read through them. As he neared the end a knock on the door was heard.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Zero asked.

"No, but take this, and get in there," Kaname said pointing at a small room. Zero did as told and went inside the small room. Once he closed the door he heard Kaname open the door of the study. "Ms. Night? Did you forgot something?" Zero heard Kaname say.

"Not really Mr. Kuran. I came to tell you that I don't need the book anymore, my sister sent me the book and the headmaster gave it to me a moment ago. I just wanted to tell you so you don't take the book to class in vain tomorrow," Zero heard Rosalie respond softly.

"I'm glad… I didn't know your sister read books," Kaname said.

"Well she loves to read everything I usually read but she won me on this one and she always sends me the books she finishes reading. Its what I do, it's the first time it happens," Rosalie said. Zero peak through a small hole and noticed as Rosalie seemed to look at the sky.

"I see," Kaname said walking to sit on one of the armchairs.

"Well, I'll leave now. I wish to see what cause my sister to read a book before me. Good evening Mr. Kuran," Rosalie said and left. Zero waited a moment before walking out of the small room.

"I didn't know she could be so nice," Zero said before he could stop himself, Kaname chuckled lightly before talking.

"Its rare when she acts like that… she usually acts cold towards everyone except when Ruka is near by. She would talk to me ever so nice that I wonder myself how she does it."

"So is she your other half?" Zero asked suddenly. Kaname stayed silent for a moment surprised at his friend's question.

"Are you crazy! I saw my other half at the dance, is not Rosalie," Kaname said once he reacted, a small smile forming on his face when he mention the dance. Zero nodded not saying more, he looked at the papers in his hands once again.

"Don't forget to call _him_, I'll take this and read it. I think I want to know more about it," Zero said. Kaname nodded and Zero left the study without farther more. He walked to his room in silence.

---

Hunter Touga walked in circles in his room. He knew that Hunter Cross knew where Kira Rosalie and Mia Kisa Snow of Night where. What names they were using and what academy they were in.

'_I will find out what academy you two are. I won't give up until the most dangerous of all are gone,'_ Hunter Touga thought as he walked back and forth in his study.

He stopped suddenly and walked out of his room and towards the study of the night class building. He passed several vampires but said nothing to them, he entered the study without knocking. There behind the desk he found Kaname Kuran the pureblood vampire, the only one that could kill him and stop anyone from doing anything drastic.

"Can I do something for you Sensei Hunter Touga?" Kaname asked standing up.

"Tell me what you and Zero were talking about," Hunter Touga demand.

"We talked about nothing but the rules he always demands. He found two night students outside while he was patrolling the area. You know how he gets when one of the night students break the rules. Specially after what happen two years ago," Kaname said walking to the window.

"I don't believe you."

"I'm saying the truth if you believe it or not its not my problem. Now please leave, that I'm doing the assignment you gave us," Kaname calmly said before sitting on his chair behind the desk once again. Hunter Touga had no choice but to do as told.

"I'll find out," Hunter Touga said. He walked to his room in silence once again passing night students without a word.


	16. Chapter 15

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 15

Rosalie was walking back and forth in her room. She didn't know things would complicate as they had. She had heard the conversation Hunter Touga and Hunter Cross had while she and her sister were in the shadows unnoticed. Rosalie sighed and walked to the balcony after locking her door. It was two days before her and her sister left the academy, leaving their other halves. Leaving without being able to vengeance their parents because the ones that killed them were their halves. Rosalie sighed once again and grabbed her guitar as Kisa walked up to her.

"Want to talk about it?" Kisa asked.

Rosalie shook her head and began to play, Kisa sat next to her and followed without comment. Neither spoke nor move, they just kept playing their guitar, a melody that could not be forgotten. Once the melody ended Rosalie looked at Kisa for a moment.

"Play the same melody again, and don't worry about what melody I play," Rosalie finally said with a smile. Her light blue eyes with blackish specks shinning under the dark night.

"'Kay," Kisa said and began to replay the melody. Rosalie followed, playing another melody, a little higher. Kisa said nothing, she knew her sister well, and knew when she needed to distract herself from all the problems they had.

"_I'll tell you a story. A story of love and hate,"_ Rosalie said softly.

Kisa stare at her sister in awe, her voice had change. Something that rarely happen, something that had actually happen once a long time ago.

"_It happened a long time ago, when I first met you. When I first saw your eyes. The light of my dark sky, the light of the demon I have inside,"_ Rosalie sang once again.

Kisa kept listening to her sister, and as the song proceeded she begin to understand what her sister was feeling at that moment.

"_Please tell me who you are, tell me what is this feeling that keeps cutting me deep. Its hate, its love the same in one. Something I never thought possible… it happen when I first met you. It happen when I saw your eyes, your smile… it was when you became the light of my dark sky, the light of the demon I have inside. Its hate, its love… two feelings as one that I keeps cutting me deep."_ Rosalie closed her eyes to prevent any tears from falling.

---

_It was dark, she didn't know where she was. She could hear voices around her but didn't recognize any of them. She open her eyes then and noticed she was in a room, with several people. She looked around to see if she recognized anyone at all._

"_Where am I?" She asked bringing everyone's attention to her._

"_Rosalie good heavens you have awoken."_

_Rosalie looked at the man and recognized him as Hunter Cross._

"_How do you feel dear?" the man asked with a slight smile._

"_Where am I? Where is mom, dad? Where's Kisa?" Rosalie asked once again._

"_You are in the private rooms of the Cross Residence. Your house was attacked, and only you and your sister survive, she ran away," Hunter Cross said softly. Rosalie stayed quiet for a moment before she stood from the bed at a speed she had not known._

"_I have become what my father feared," Rosalie said her eyes changing for the light blue with blackish specks to dark blue with silver specks. "Who was it?" Everyone back away, and Rosalie looked out the window. She could hear her sister crying, she could hear her cursing._

---

"_Its hate, its love… two feelings as one that keeps cutting me deep."_ Rosalie finished singing and opened her eyes once again. She looked at her sister and noticed she had her eyes close. "Kisa?" Rosalie asked worry.

"I'm fine… I just don't like the idea of us leaving without being able to vengeance our parents death," Kisa said opening her eyes.

"I know sister but there is nothing we can do. Friday night we are leaving, you will be able to say goodbye to Yuki. I know that you have gotten attach to her without meaning it," Rosalie said softly.

"Sister, I don't like the idea of us faking any longer. Hunter Cross might not had changed our last names but we did."

"No Kisa we never changed our last names. Snow and Night are part of our last name I just divided them. I took the Snow as a last name to write stories. I gave you the last name of Night, so you can do as you wish without anyone asking you questions. When we came here I just switch them so Hunter Touga won't suspect," Rosalie explained with a small smile as she looked at the sky.

"Yes I know, but what if someone decides to investigate us?" Kisa asked unexpectedly.

"If that happens we will not be here for it," Rosalie said standing up.

"Sister… I feel one of them is coming. I don't know when he's going to arrive, but I know is someone that knows who we really are." Rosalie turned to look at her fast.

"How soon?"

"I don't know, I tried to figured it out but I just don't seem to be able to. Rosalie we need to be more careful."

"Don't worry sister, we will be. Go rest now," Rosalie said her eyes changing to the dark colors. Kisa nodded and without a word left, Rosalie walked to the edge of the roof and jumped down to her room. She walked inside and went to her closet, she took out a black outfit and put it on. She grabbed her dark sunglasses and put them on before walking to the door.

She walked out of her room and walked down the stairs everyone stared at her in awe. Rosalie ignored them and walked to the private library were she knew Kaname Kuran would be at that moment. She entered the library to find not only Kaname but Zero Kiryu as well.

"I see you two are good friends," Rosalie said making the other two look at her.

"Ms. Night," Kaname said standing up.

"I just came to get an address I forgot, but I think I'll come later," Rosalie said turning away about to leave.

"Wait," Kaname said. Rosalie turned to look at Kaname but said nothing. "What kind of address?"

"It's the address my sister gave me by phone two days ago. She says she is coming so we can leave soon."

"You are leaving?" Kaname asked. Rosalie nodded and noticed Zero had turned to look at her as well. "When?"

"I don't know probably Friday or Saturday night," Rosalie said with a careless shrug of her shoulders.

"I see," Kaname said with a nod.

"Well, I'll take my leave I have to go to someone and I need to ask Headmaster Cross for permission. Later," Rosalie said and left once they nodded. She walked to the office, once there she knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter," Hunter Cross's voice came. Rosalie entered and froze when she saw Hunter Touga. "Is something the matter Ms. Night?"

"I came to ask if it's okay for me to go out tonight," Rosalie said looking at Hunter Cross.

"I'm sorry but that is not possible," Hunter Touga said but Rosalie ignore him.

"Where would you be going Ms. Night?" Hunter Cross asked.

"I would be going to Kuran Residence, its said that Mrs. Kuran would be able to answer some questions I have," Rosalie answered softly.

"I would give you permission but Mrs. Kuran is not in the state at this moment. I'll let you know when she comes back so you can go," Hunter Cross said.

"Very well, excuse me," Rosalie said and left when Hunter Cross nodded. She walked to her room and lock herself. The following day was going to be a cloudy day and the night class would be able to go outside. Rosalie got ready for bed and lie down.

---

The following morning Rosalie awoke really early, she took a cold shower and put on a dark blue outfit before she walked to the patio to wait for the day class break. She watch as all the boys in the night class looked at her, but she ignored them and took out a book. She began to read it and got lost in it, not really paying attention to her surroundings.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I said to leave me alone and you better do it now or else." Rosalie looked up from her book at her sister's voice. She sounded mad, probably more than mad.

"Come on girl don't be like that," a guy Rosalie hadn't seen before said.

"Leave me alone John," Kisa said angry. Rosalie stood under the tree watching and waiting to see the outcome. The guy, John, tried to punch Kisa but before her sister even move Zero Kiryu had stopped him.

"When will you learn that you never hit a girl, not even the most strong of them all," Zero's cold voice surprised Rosalie and her sister. Rosalie waited to see what would happened next.

"Kiryu, now you defend the new one… is she your new bitch or something?" John said and before he knew it Zero had punch him on the stomach making the guy bend down in half at the pain that he had obviously received.

"Now you listen John, if you ever dare to mistreat a girl again I swear you will not like the outcome. I told you once, and I'm not going to repeat myself," Zero coldly said making all but Kisa step backwards. John groan and tried to kick Zero but he block the kick by catching John's leg in his hand. "I warned you," Zero said before he bend John's leg and twisted.

"YOU MOTH-"

"Watch it John, there are ladies out here," Zero said as he punch John in the face breaking John's nose.

"What is going on here?" Hunter Cross's voice came from behind the day class students. Rosalie just kept staring wondering what she was feeling at that moment.

"Nothing headmaster," Zero said and left. Hunter Cross looked at Kisa before he looked at John and shook his head slightly.

"Go to the nurse office and then go to my office," Hunter Cross ordered. Rosalie looked at the night class students and at her sister and noticed everyone was holding their breath but her. She watch as John left and Yuki went up to Kisa. Once Rosalie heard the door close behind John, she heard all the vampires take a deep breath.

"Ms. Night are you okay?" Rosalie looked at Idol who had gone up to her.

"Yes Idol, I'm fine," Rosalie said calmly.

"Everyone should go inside I think its about to rain," Hunter Cross said looking at the sky. Rosalie watch as everyone entered the building in silence. She didn't know what to think anymore. Zero Kiryu had defended her sister when she was about to get hit by a guy. Something that she had never permitted and would always act on instinct; Rosalie turned around and walked to the night dorm.

'_I wonder what is going on,'_ Rosalie thought as she entered her room and lie down until her class started.

After class Rosalie went up to the roof and was surprised to see her sister waiting for her.

"Do you know why Kiryu defended me today?" Kisa asked Rosalie.

"No sister I don't know, but it was a good gesture of him," Rosalie said looking at the sky. Kisa didn't say anything to that; both sisters stayed silent not really wanting to say anything at that moment.

"So we are living tomorrow night?" Kisa asked after a long silence.

"Yes, we are leaving tomorrow night. I'll talk to Hunter Cross tomorrow morning while you are in class. I don't think we will ever come back."

Kisa nodded as both sister stayed silent the rest of the time until Kisa had to leave to her room.


	17. Chapter 16

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 16

Kisa looked at the clock every time she could, it was her last day there and she hadn't told Yuki yet. They were reading a novel that day, but Kisa was not paying much attention. She didn't know if she really wanted to leave anymore. She had gotten used to seeing everyone and even started to feel a little easy around the night class students. When break came Kisa was still quiet.

"Kisa is something the matter?" Yuki asked after a while. Kisa looked at the girl and smile slightly.

"I'm leaving tonight Yuki," Kisa softly inform looking at the sky.

"How come?" Yuki asked and Kisa could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Yuki I'm not who you really think I am, lets leave it at that."

"What do you mean Kisa?" Yuki asked concern now.

"Kisa Snow," Hunter Touga's voice came from behind her. Kisa turned to look at the man, and watched as Yuki froze.

"Yes?"

"Follow me," Hunter Touga demand. Kisa looked at Yuki and noticed the girl had looked a little fright.

"Sorry Sensei but we must go to our class now. Later," Yuki said and pulled Kisa away from the man. Kisa didn't say anything and simply followed Yuki to the class, not long after everyone began to enter and now Kisa wonder what the man really wanted.

When class came to an end Kisa noticed as Zero Kiryu walked out of the class at high speed. Kisa and Yuki walked to the night class building as the gates opened. Kisa watched as all the night class students walked out, and she noticed that Kaname was missing. Kisa noticed that Rosalie was the last one to walk out alone. She went to Kisa at once surprising everyone, Kisa thought her sister was going to say something but she was looking in front of her. Kisa looked in the same direction Rosalie was looking and saw the last person she wanted to see.

"Kisa, you were right they investigated us," Rosalie said softly making Yuki look at her in wonder.

"I told you I wasn't who you thought I was Yuki. My real name is Mia Kisa Snow of Night, and I think it will be better if all the day class students enter their dorms now," Kisa explained softly as she looked at Yuki.

"Everyone go to your building now!" Yuki said firmly making all the day students jump slightly before they began to walk to their building after the look Yuki had given them. All the night class students look at Rosalie and Kisa, but no one moved. "I think I knew it was you the whole time… or probably I knew it was you who I shot a month ago. I just didn't want to look closely," Yuki said turning to look at Kisa once again.

"Aren't you mad?" Kisa asked surprised at the girl she had become found of.

"No, you are my friend and I think I understand… who else knows?" Yuki said with a slight smile.

"Only Hunter Cross, but I think that will change with the newcomer," Rosalie answered instead of her sister. Yuki turned to look at the person Kaname and Zero walked beside. The three stopped in front of the three girls. "Yuki why don't you call Hunter Cross, this will be an interesting night." Kisa watch as Yuki nodded hesitantly before leaving.

"Hello Kira Rosalie Snow of Night," the newcomer said with a smirk before giving a curt nod to the older girl. The other two vampires watch with surprised at the easiness the newcomer had teased the girl.

"Ichigo Kiryu," Rosalie greeted dryly, her eyes changing to the dark blue with silver specks. Kisa could see Zero and Kaname looked more than surprise at her sister's reply and Ichigo's knowledge of them.

"What do we have here?" Hunter Touga's voice came from beside the five of them. Rosalie and Kisa turned to look at him, Rosalie stepping in front of Kisa. "Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryu, Ichigo Kiryu, Kira Rosalie Snow of Night, and Mia Kisa Snow of Night."

"Hunter Touga, I didn't know you were here," Ichigo said with sarcasm.

"Don't play with fire Ichigo or you can burn."

"Well than I think is time for you to burn. Why don't you tell Rosalie and Kisa what really happened two years ago?" Ichigo said his smirk disappearing.

"What is it to tell? The Kiryu and Kuran family sent to kill their family," Hunter Touga said with so much conviction that anyone that really didn't know him would believe his words.

"So sure of that Hunter Touga, wasn't it you who had an argument with my father because he said you were out of your mind for wanting to destroy one of the most respectful families in the Hunters Society. Wasn't you who went to their house two years ago to kill all of them but met resistance while other hunters helped to take the girls away. Or are you going to tell me that's a lie," Ichigo said. Kisa noticed as Rosalie tense in anticipation.

"Rosalie don't believe him," Hunter Touga said turning to look at the older girl.

"It's true Rosalie, Kisa… Ichigo sent proof of it a moment ago right before he came," Hunter Cross voice came from behind Hunter Touga.

"I never would have hurt them!" Hunter Touga screamed.

"Kisa, we are leaving," Rosalie finally spoke making everyone look at her. Kisa recognized the change in tone at once, it was dangerous when her sister turned like that; it only meant that she couldn't really argue to anything her sister said. Yet she had to try… at least this time and see what happened.

"Rose?"

"We have no business here, we are going to a place no one can find us," Rosalie said looking at her sister. Kisa looked at Rosalie, then looked around before looking at her sister once again. The young girl knew that the only way to keep Rosalie from killing anyone would be to agree with her. She just hoped that everything would turn out for the better and not for the worst.

"'Kay."

"Headmaster Hunter Cross our rooms are lock and only you can enter them with the key you gave us. You are to do anything you want with them," Rosalie said looking at her adoptive father. Rosalie took out two black capes and gave one to Kisa who put it on without complains. "Good bye to you all." Rosalie and Kisa turned to leave.

"You can't go, not now that I have found you," Zero said grabbing Rosalie by the wrist.

"I'm sorry, but this can't be. What you feel and what I feel is a dark impossible love," Rosalie said with a slight smile. Zero shook his head negatively, but didn't let go of her wrist. "Let me go Zero, and find someone else that will be able to give you what I can't."

"I can't do that, I have tried after I thought you were gone. I tried… but I can't," Zero said looking at Rosalie's dark eyes. It was then that Kisa remembered Yuki's words, her friend had said that they had gone out once… that Kiryu had broken up with her because he loved someone else. Someone that he was looking for over the years… and Kisa knew that that someone was her sister.

"I'm sorry, but it can't be… I don't know what really happened two years ago. I can't be with someone that I think killed my family, leaving my sister and me alone." Zero let go of her wrist then and turned to look at Hunter Touga, Kisa grabbed her sister's wrist in hopes that she could convey her feelings and let her sister know she didn't want to leave anymore. She couldn't word it out… it was a danger to do so especially in her sister's state.

"You have to tell her the truth, she can't leave and you know it," Zero said in an acid tone making all, but Rosalie and Kisa, shiver slightly.

"I already said what happen," Hunter Touga said and before he knew what was happening Zero had him pin against a tree.

"I think you really don't know the power one has when they know who their other half is," Zero muttered in a tone Kisa hadn't heard before. The young girl looked at Rosalie's expression. It was blank, not one trace of doubt, fright, or malice in her could be seen.

"Zero, don't hurt him… your other half is alive," Ichigo said then stopping his brother from killing someone he thought not worthwhile at all. Kisa looked at Zero's twin someone she had miss in the month she was there.

"He hurt her, I think that's more then enough… and now she is about to leave because this bastard won't say the truth."

"Zero, let him go," Rosalie finally said softly. Zero turned to look at her and Kisa noticed her sister's eyes had change to the light colors once again. "I have to leave now, and I really don't want to leave remembering you about to kill the one in your hands," Rosalie's voice went even lower. Zero was at her side at once, forgetting Hunter Touga for the moment.

"Don't leave, you know I won't be able to go through it once again. You'll be safe here, he won't be able to touch you or your sister. Stay," Zero pleaded taking Rosalie's hands in between his, and Kisa noticed her sister indecision for a moment. Rosalie closed her eyes and opened them once again, and Kisa knew that look to well; her sister had lost control once again and there was no going back unless…

"Let go of me Kiryu, I'll take my leave now and no one will stop me. Not even you," Rosalie coldly said making everyone but her sister and Zero take a step back.

"I will, even if it means to die in the process you won't leave," Zero said and tighten his hold on her hands.

"Kisa start walking we are leaving now," Rosalie ordered her tone going even more cold and low. Kisa did as her sister did hesitantly and began to walk backwards. She watched as her sister's aura began to change, before it dissolve into nothing but air. "Never go near me again Kiryu," Rosalie said appearing right by her sister.

"I will follow you, Rose, I will never leave you alone," Zero vowed and stepped forward. Rosalie grabbed Kisa's arm… the last thing Kisa saw was everyone disappearing from sight.

---

Kisa opened her eyes, and found herself on the passenger's sit in the black car her sister had. She looked outside and noticed it was still dark; she then looked at Rosalie.

"Did you rest well?" Rosalie asked her suddenly, but Kisa could tell Rosalie wasn't fully herself yet and she wonder if she would ever be again.

"Yeah… what time is it?" Kisa answered looking outside once again to see if she recognized anything.

"Seven in the morning."

"Where are we?" Kisa asked confuse. Sure it wasn't seven in the morning, wouldn't the sun be out by then.

"We are near Spain, you know the time is different." Kisa turned to look at Rosalie surprised, she knew they had to cross the ocean in order to get to Spain. Was she out that long?

"H-how long have I been out?" Kisa finally asked.

"About two days and seven hours," Rosalie answered.

Kisa looked out the window once again, she felt empty. She felt as if she was missing something, but she had her sister right beside her. Kisa looked at Rosalie once again and noticed her sister was way too calm… more than usually.

"What are we going to do now that we left Cross Academy?"

"What is it with you and twenty questions?" Rosalie answered with a question of her own.

"I'm just wondering, and I want to know because otherwise it will be as if you had taken me away against my own will," Kisa said without thinking making Rosalie turned a corner and stopped the car before she turned to look at her.

"What did you just said?" Rosalie asked, and Kisa noticed that her eyes were still the dark colors.

"I want to know because otherwise it will be as if you had taken me away against my own will," Kisa repeated calmly. She knew her sister would never hurt her, and for that she never was afraid of her sister's reaction to what she said.

"You want to go back?" Rosalie asked after a long moment, Kisa stared at her surprised… that was one question she didn't expect to be asked. Especially when Rosalie's eyes hadn't change back to the light color that she was used to seeing since she walked out of the room she had locked herself in not long after their parents were dead.


	18. Chapter 17

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 17

---Two Days Before---

Zero watch as Rosalie disappeared with Kisa before he could even blink. He turned to Hunter Touga then, but before he could even move Hunter Touga had a gun out and shot him. Zero didn't even flinch, he was in front of him at once, even when the blood was spilling, but he didn't care at the moment. All the vampires were watching him and he knew it.

"You hurt my other half, lie to her, and almost killed her two years ago. Be glad you didn't killed her back then, because you wouldn't be here. You will pay, one way or another," Zero said coldly.

"I have nothing to pay… you know its true, your family sent to kill them," Hunter Touga said calmly. Zero grabbed him by the throat stopping the air from entering the other's body, Hunter Touga tried in vain to get Zero's grip loss.

"I won't kill you because you are useful, but you won't be free either," Zero said letting Hunter Touga fall to the floor. He turned to Kaname and Ichigo. "Take him to the cell under the night building and make sure he only gets water and bread. I have to go find my other half."

"Zero, you can't leave not right now… he shot you. You have to at least let the wound to close before you go looking for her," Kaname said to his friend. Zero looked at his wound then, he hadn't even noticed.

"I have to leave now," Zero said and was about to run to the trees but his twin stopped him.

"Don't be stubborn I know her, she probably is in a plane by now. Let us treat you first and then I'll try to find out where she is. I will keep you updated on everything I find out," Ichigo said calmly. Zero sighed in defeat he knew his brother was right… some how.

"Fine," Zero said falling into his brother's arms unconsciously.

"Take him to my office," was the last thing Zero heard before seeing total darkness.

---

_Zero looked around, it was the school… but it was empty. Zero looked around trying to figure out where everyone was. He saw black hair then, something he hadn't seen when he opened his eyes._

"_Wait!" Zero called to the figured who he saw. The person turned to look at him and he recognized the eyes at once. "Rosalie?" Zero questioned._

_The girl smiled before she entered the night building. Zero followed her at once, not wanting to loss her once again._

"_Rosalie wait!" Zero called. When he saw her again she was at the top of the stairs. Zero watch as she turned to smile at him once again, before she turned to walk towards the rooms. Zero ran up the stairs not wanting to loss her out of sight. He reach the top of the stairs and watch as she entered the last door in the hall. He ran to the door. He grabbed the knob and turned it surprised it was not lock._

"_You will find me in here always," Rosalie's voice came before Zero found himself in the courtyard once again. He looked up towards Rosalie's room and saw as she jumped to the roof before nothing could be seen again._

---

Zero heard voices around him, but couldn't identify them. He felt dizzy, and then he concentrated more on the voices around him.

"When will he awake?" He heard his brother asked.

"I don't know Ichigo, the bullet went to deep and he let himself loss too much blood," Hunter Cross voice sounded far.

"He has been out for two days already," Kaname voice came from his right side.

"Let's just hope Kaname, he will have to wake up sooner or later," Hunter Cross voice came once again, but this time it sounded near. Zero moved his right hand slightly, and felt as Kaname moved fast.

"He moved," Kaname said with surprised and Zero would had laugh if his head wasn't going in circles.

"Zero can you hear me?" Hunter Cross asked. Zero moved his right hand once again, still not able to open his eyes. He felt so tired, but he didn't want to sleep once again. "Zero?" Hunter Cross asked once again but Zero didn't find the strength to move his hand once again.

"What's wrong Hunter Cross?" Ichigo voiced sounded worry and Zero didn't know what to think. His mind was slipping into darkness once again.

"I'm afraid that he won't be with us any time soon… if Rosalie…" was the last thing Zero heard before total darkness took over.

---

_Zero opened his eyes, he was in the night building study. He looked around but found no one, he walked out of the study to find everyone talking in whisperers. He kept looking around and then found Kaname and Ichigo talking with Yuki in a corner. He tried to walk towards them but someone grabbed his wrist. He turned about to tell the person to let him go but stayed quiet at seeing Rosalie smiling at him, her eyes the light colors that he love to see in her._

"_Ro-" Zero began but the girl put her index finger over his lips silencing him. She began to walk towards the stairs and pulled Zero along with her. Zero followed wondering what was going on… something must be happening. Rosalie finally came to a stop in front of the last door of the hallway She turned to look at him and smile once again before letting go of his hand and entering her room._

_Zero tried the knob and twisted it just like he had done before. The door was unlock and Zero opened it but before he could see what was inside he was in the courtyard once again. He looked towards Rosalie's window and watch as she jumped to the roof once again before she disappeared._

"_Rosalie!" Zero tried to scream but no sound came out of his mouth._

"_You will find me in here always," Rosalie's voice came, and Zero found himself falling into total darkness once again._

---

Zero opened his eyes and looked around… he recognized the room as the one in Hunter Cross's office. He tried to sit up but someone stopped him by putting a hand on his chest, he look to see who it was and noticed it was his twin.

"Welcome back," Ichigo said with a smile.

"How long have I been out?" Zero asked as he lie his head back on the pillow.

"Two days and a few hours," Hunter Cross voice came from his left. He turned to look at the older man who seemed to be smiling at him.

"Rosalie? Kisa? Where are they?" Zero asked looking at Ichigo once again. His brother turned away in silence, and Zero tried to sit up once again but Hunter Cross stopped him.

"There isn't news from them, no one has seen them… I sent to check Spain but it will be a while before they know if they are there. Those girls can hide very well," Hunter Cross said softly.

"Let me up, I have to go look for her," Zero said still trying to sit up but found himself too weak to do so.

"You must rest Zero, you lost to much blood. Kaname is not here right now but he will be… soon," Ichigo said looking at his brother once again.

"I have to go out and look for them Ichigo… let me go," Zero pleaded.

"You can't go looking for them in your state. You need to restore your strength before you go looking for Rosalie and Kisa. You need to be at full strength because…" Ichigo stopped and walked to the window. Zero looked at his brother's back wanting to know why he had stopped talking. Zero opened his mouth to asked his brother but the door opened before he could say anything.

"I'm back," Kaname's voice came from the door. Zero turned to look at him at once, he could smell the blood Kaname had near.

"Good timing, bring it here," Hunter Cross said. Zero turned his head away not wanting to drink any blood at all. He didn't want to have to go to that stream in order to gain his strength once again. "Zero, you must drink it."

"I won't drink _that_," Zero said without looking at Kaname and Hunter Cross.

"You will have to if you want to find Rosalie and Kisa," Kaname said firmly.

"Tell me that _you_ have find something about them," Zero said turning to Kaname.

"No we haven't find anything since you were out. Now drink this or I'll have to force it down your throat."

"I won't drink it, Kaname," Zero said turning away once again. He didn't know how it happened but the next this he knew was that the blood was running down his throat just like Kaname had said. Zero tried to stop it but his instincts took over. When he came back to his mind he found himself holding an empty plastic bag.

"Well that's done," Ichigo said from the window. Zero was on his feet at once and at the door. "Yup that's how he gets when he is at full strength," Ichigo said with a smirk making Zero look at him for a moment.

"I have to see something," Zero said and left the room followed by the other three. Zero ran to the night building and entered at once, all the vampires looked at him but he ignored them. He ran up the stairs and towards the last door of the hallway.

"_You will find me in here always,"_ Rosalie's soft voice rang in his head. He reach for the door expecting it to be lock. He turned the knob and he heard as the other three gasp, Zero opened the door. He stood in the door way looking around, everything seemed as if Rosalie had never left. Her books were stacked neatly in a shelf and on the bed was a book he had heard her ask Kaname a while ago.

He neared the bed and took the book in his hand. _'Mysteries of the Night,'_ Zero read silently. He look at the window then, he walk towards and open it. He step to the terrace and looked at the courtyard, he could see it so clearly. He looked up towards the roof and noticed it was a little to high for a normal vampire to go up there. He looked at the others who were still in the door way.

"Is there another way to go up to the roof?" Zero asked Hunter Cross.

"Through Kisa's room, there were stairs there. Why?" Hunter Cross said. Zero didn't answered and simply looked at black door. "That leads to the hallways of the buildings. It was the only room of the night class," Hunter Cross said at the questioning and confuse look in Zero's face.

"Kaname come on," Zero said and walked through the door. He felt Kaname, Ichigo, and Hunter Cross close behind him after he heard the door close. He walked to Kisa's room, and looked at Kaname. "You open it, I don't think I can."

"I don't know Zero," Kaname said looking at his friend confusedly.

"I know Kisa is your other half, I could see it by the way she looked at you." Kaname took a deep breath and did as Zero asked him. The door was not lock like he expected and heard as the others breath stop for a moment. Kaname opened the door, and look inside. Zero at his side, it was like Rosalie's expect this one had no books they knew. Zero and Kaname neared the shelf and looked at the titles.

'_Life During Winter', 'Life Under the Full Moon', 'Missing a Half'_

"This books weren't written by our kind," Kaname said.

"Yes they were Kaname, Rosalie wrote them about a year ago," Hunter Cross said. Zero looked at the other two and noticed as his brother nodded in agreement.

"Let's go to the roof," Zero said than. He walked to the terrace and noticed the stairs on the wall. He climb them and knew the others were close behind. He walked towards the night building but found a space between the walls. "Ichigo I think you will have to help Hunter Cross." Zero jumped to the other roof with easy, and close behind followed Kaname and Ichigo with Hunter Cross on his back.

"Why are we here Zero?" Kaname asked confuse. Zero didn't answered and went to the place where he knew Rosalie's room was. As he neared it he saw two guitars, one black and the other dark blue.

"She said, '_you will find me in here always_'," Zero said to himself.

"Who said what?" the others asked as one. He ignored them and took the dark blue guitar in his hands, when he look down he found a red folder. He peek it up and open it, several letters were inside.

"This will help us," Zero said putting the guitar down making sure he didn't scratch it.

"What is that?" Kaname asked.

"We will find out soon. Let's go to the study," Zero said and ran back to the other roof and down the stairs. Out of Kisa's room and towards Rosalie's room once again, once in there he looked around. When he looked at the black door he found the others out of breath, he walked out of the room and down the stairs, making all the vampires look at him. He ignored them once again and walked to the study.


	19. Chapter 18

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 18

Rosalie looked at Kisa for a long moment, she didn't know what to do or say at what her sister had just told her.

"You want to go back?" Rosalie finally asked.

"I… I don't know," Kisa finally said looking out the window once again.

"Tell me now if you want to go back," Rosalie demand.

"I don't know Rose, I don't know," Kisa said still not looking at her. Rosalie sighed, back the car out and kept driving to an unknown place Kisa had not figure out yet.

"We are in the lands of our parents," Rosalie finally said, Kisa turned to look at her before she looked in front of her. There it was her home… the one that she had to leave two years ago, around that same time. "We need to stay away from everyone, and I think that if we end it, it will be better. Our mother was the most nicest creature on earth. Our father the most strongest and willingly to protect and give his life for his family."

"I don't really remember them," Kisa said looking at her sister once again.

"We have plenty of time, once we are inside. No one can enter this lands other than us and our half. After our parents killers left, and I was in full strength I came to put up barriers our father had to lower in order for us to escape. They are stronger though, no one will know we are here… not until…" Rosalie said with a slight smile but the dark colors hadn't left her eyes.

"Not until?" Kisa questioned.

"I know what I mean Kisa, but it will be a long time… lets go inside now," Rosalie said and stepped out of the car. Kisa followed closed behind, both entered through the big door, it was dark inside the house. No light could be seen. Rosalie walked forward and Kisa followed close by, not daring to step too far away from her sister.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to the main room, our parents room," Rosalie answered as she began to walk up the stairs. Kisa looked around and sighed before she walked with her sister. Once both were in the main room they entered, Rosalie turned on several candles, lighting the room. It was as she remember it.

The big bed in the middle against the wall, the drawers on each side, and the mirror in the left. She walked to the closet that was on the right, and opened the door, it was empty, then she watch as Kisa opened the other door, which led to their parents private springs. She heard as Kisa gasp and she went to see what she was seeing. Their by the spring were two bodies. They were cold and still, Rosalie didn't remember that… she neared them and noticed they were vampire bodies.

"Apparently someone knows my father's code because they were able to enter," Rosalie said to herself.

"What? Do you mean there is someone else besides us here?" Kisa hissed.

"Not right now, but they do come here. Lets go to my room, I have a lot of things there," Rosalie said and walked out of the room with Kisa closed at her side.

"Who were they?" Kisa finally asked when both reach Rosalie's room. The older girl open the door of her old room and entered. The bed was in the same place she remember right against the left corner, her dresser on the right and a drawer on each side. The window was close and her closet was open. She walked toward and got the candle inside first. It was empty, she didn't know if she was expecting something.

"In here we used to play our instruments and our parents would come to listen. Every day before we eat during our meals we sang and our father seemed to be more proud of us each day. Our mother couldn't have anymore kids after you, but she didn't mind. Our father knew that since he didn't have a boy, we would become his heiresses.

"He taught us everything about the lands and how to work with the money. He taught us to fight, and he also taught us to be able to become the shadow. Our mother taught us how to take care of the garden, how to heal, and how to protect each others back. She was gentle, but when she was angry you wish you hadn't made the mistake of getting her mad.

"She would never hit us or anything, she would only lecture us and wouldn't let us go until we listen to her. So it was better to listen the first time and try not to do something bad… or what she considered bad. She taught us to read and write, how to behave on the table and how to be polite in certain circumstances. Both our parents taught us how to use weapons, and we sang along while they taught us how to use our abilities," Rosalie said looking out the window.

"I don't remember anything, I don't even remember living here," Kisa said softly.

"That's because you lock yourself in that room in the first month of being a vampire. So your mind lock most of the things, it was here our mother brought us when Zero and his parents came to visit. We sang a song… I think you remember that time," Rosalie said.

"Yes, I do… but really faint… as if it was just a dream" Kisa said looking out the window right beside her sister.

"We were outside in the garden playing around, when a servant came to tell us that our father wanted to see us. We went to the main room, you sat on your chair never asking what was wrong, but I did asked. He said we were waiting for some visitors, our mother came in the room at that moment and stood in front of us. Then Zero and his parents entered, and our father reacted rather different than before.

"He asked our mother to take us here, and she did so without letting Zero or us see each other. When we got here I gave you my guitar and I went to play the piano, and we began to play what I felt that day," Rosalie said briefly.

"So you knew he was your other half even before we were one of them?" Kisa asked surprised.

"Yes… it is said that when a vampire finds his or her other half, they will both know it. Even if the other is human or a different creature. The Kuran and Kiryu family are ancient like ours, we just never got along with them that much. Our parents worked with them, they were the first ones to allied with them," Rosalie said.

"I still don't seem to grasp it… so that means that Kaname Kuran knows his my other half and I'm his," Kisa said. Rosalie looked at Kisa and her silence made her sister look at her.

"Yes, he knows… he just couldn't act on it because he wasn't sure how you would react. Remember he thought you were human, and a vampire has to be careful when their other half is a human," Rosalie explain softly looking out the window once again.

"Rose I have been having this weird dream as in lately. I don't know what it means but maybe you do," Kisa said and stop to see if her sister was listening.

"Tell me Kisa," Rosalie said looking at her sister once again. Kisa took a deep breath and began to tell he sister her dream.

"I was sitting…

_---_

…_under an apple tree near a water fall, she was waiting for someone but she didn't know who._

"_Here you are Kisa, I have been looking for you," Rosalie's voice came. Kisa looked up at her sister and stood with grace._

"_Sorry sis, I was bored at home. Where's dad and mom?" Kisa asked with a smile._

"_They sent me to look for you, dinner is ready. Mom made our favorite," Rosalie said with a smile. Kisa nodded and both girls began to walk back to their house right in the outskirts of the trees around the house. They suddenly heard a scream, both girls began to run towards their home._

"_Where are the girls?" a male voice was heard._

"_We don't know, they left a while ago! Leave," Kisa heard her mom scream to the man. She heard a gun being shot before she heard nothing. Kisa looked at her side to look at her sister but she didn't saw her at all._

"_Rosalie! Rosalie where are you?" Kisa screamed as…_

_---_

"…I extend my hand in front of me but everything began to go black. That's when I wake up," Kisa concluded. Rosalie stayed quiet for a moment trying to see what she got out of what her sister had just rebel her.

"I know an apple tree you used to go to every time you were bored," Rosalie said after a while of silence. Rosalie look at the sky and noticed it was began to light up, "come I'll show you."

"Where is it exactly?"

"It's near a waterfall we used to go with our parents. You always went there and think about many things," Rosalie said as she walked out of her room and Kisa followed close behind. Kisa followed her older sister through out the whole house, never really paying attention to where they were going.

"Are we there yet?" Kisa asked after a while of silence.

"Yes, is right ahead of us," Rosalie said. Kisa looked in front of her and saw as the sun began to light that place first. It was the same tree she dreamed she was under, she looked around. "Now tell me from where the screams came in your dream?"

"We were walking back to the house, and the screams were in the same direction before everything went black," Kisa said simply. Rosalie nodded and both sister began to walk back to the house. Kisa stopped suddenly making Rosalie turn to look at her.

"Is something the matter?" Rosalie asked, before her senses went into complete alert. There it was the presence she had felt two years ago. The same one when she heard her parents scream. "Kisa come on," Rosalie said softly pulling her sister towards the house. They both entered the house and Rosalie stopped at the door.

"Rose?" Kisa asked softly.

"What?"

"I know what happen? I saw him… I saw when he killed our parents. When he attacked them," Kisa said softly. Rosalie looked at her sister but said nothing waiting. "He was talking to them first, it was civil. I was not bored that day I was scared. I didn't trust the man, and I left the house and then you came to tell me our parents called for us. Then… the screams came and you ran towards that house and something hit me on the back of the head.

"When I came back to conscious I was in the study with our parents. He was laughing… he went to mom first and…" Kisa stopped.

"I was in my room, retrieving the gun our father gave me for my birthday that year. I had to have it in hand… the hunters that were there took it from me and we went to look for you. When we entered the study you were unconscious, the one that killed our parents had left through the window. One of the hunters carried you as we ran to safety we were attacked by three groups of Level E; each group had about eight or nine. The hunters couldn't defeat all of them at once, we were out number, and one of them ended up biting you and me.

"I don't know what happen then… until I awoke to find you gone," Rosalie said softly looking at the sky.

"Sister, it was him that lock my mind. It was him because he knew I had seen him. He didn't want you to know… he didn't want you to know," Kisa said making Rosalie look at her.

"Who Kisa? Who killed our parents?" Rosalie asked but before Kisa could answer the main doors burst open and several Level E vampires entered at once.

"Hello girls… it has been a long time since someone entered this house willingly," one of the man said. Rosalie put Kisa behind her once she was sure the door was close.

"Hello Ronald, it has been a long time," Rosalie said. The man looked at Rosalie surprise but said nothing. "You don't remember me? My name is Kira Rosalie Snow of Night, one of the missing sisters."

"Kira… is it really you? Well what a surprise girl… who is your little companion?" Ronald asked with a smirk.

"Its Mia Kisa Snow of Night of course. You wouldn't think I would leave my sister out," Rosalie said calmly.

"Yes, yes… so tell me what are you doing in this lands. You aren't suppose to come back," Ronald said annoyed at Rosalie's calm tone.

"Its our house, my parents left it to us… I belong here. The question my dear Ronald is what are you doing here?" Rosalie said not moving and watching as the group spread to be able to attack from more than one place.

"I came to see who was the intruder… this is _my_ house now Kira," Ronald said. Rosalie was in front of him at once, before anyone could blink or tense.

"You know I hate you calling me that name… but I didn't come here to fight. I'm here because I _have_ to be here. Now you decide… leave or die," Rosalie said coldly.

"I think I will think about it," Ronald said looking at someone from behind Rosalie and nodded his head slightly.

"Don't you dare move Andrew, no one better dare go near her because believe me she will not spare you," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"We will see," Ronald said. Rosalie shrug her shoulder and moved behind Ronald holding his throat.

"Look what happens to the one that nears her," Rosalie said softly in his ear. She looked at Kisa then, "make sure you don't spare a single one sister." Rosalie watch as the dark brown hair vampire that she remember as Andrew threw himself at Kisa but her sister wasn't there anymore.

"You think you can go near me?" Kisa cold voice came. Andrew stood to see Kisa standing right in front of him. Rosalie watch as Kisa narrow her eyes, and all the other vampires attacked as one. Kisa became thin air appearing behind them. "This is no fun Rose, they are too easy to defeat," Kisa whine. Rosalie knew it was her sister's demon, not the real Kisa, the one that was light under the moon.

"Well, sister _they are _Level E, what did you expect. Why don't you finish them now, so we can talk once again," Rosalie said softly. She felt as Ronald tense under her grip. "Don't leave yet. Watch."

"Fine," Kisa said with a pout and before Ronald could blink all his men were dead. Their hearts extracted and gone at once, Kisa looked at him than. "Your turn," She said with a smirk. Rosalie disappeared behind him and Ronald was about to leave but Kisa was in front of him at once. "No running is allow," Kisa said with a dark chuckle, and before Ronald could turn his heart was gone for all eternity.

"Come Kisa is time for us to clean," Rosalie said. Kisa looked at her sister then, her senses coming back.

"I killed them," Kisa said softly.

"Don't pity those who have harm. They don't deserve it, and you had to do your job… that's what dad taught us. Now come," Rosalie said. Kisa nodded and followed her sister.


	20. Chapter 19

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 19

Zero looked at Kaname, Ichigo, and Hunter Cross before he opened the first envelope.

"This is written for the one that finds this folder," Zero read out loud. He unfold the paper and began to read:

'_Hello,_

_ If you have find this folder is because I no longer reside in Cross Academy. I know many can enter my room, after my other half or Hunter Cross opens the door. Now, if you are reading this letter I will assume is one or the other… lets began with who I really am._

_ My whole and real name is Kira Rosalie Snow of Night, I have a younger sister whose name is Mia Kisa Snow of Night. She is one year younger than me, and we came to this school to vengeance our parents. Unfortunately one of the ones that killed my parents is my other half. An impossible, because I can't be with him… not now, not ever._

_ My sister is in the day class, and because of our parents blood we are able to walk in the sun without burning… and there is only one way to kill us… and I think I'll keep that a secret. The dance is this Friday, and I know that my sister and me won't be able to perform because now we are in the school. So I wonder how Hunter Cross is going to genie himself to find another singer._

_ Okay, to the topic, inside the folder are going to be more letters, letters I will write every time I can. In there are also things that belong to me and my sister, things I have written and things I wish to forget._

_Regards,_

_Kira Rosalie Snow of Night'_

Zero put down the letter and took out the other envelopes inside the folder. They each had a date according to the time Rosalie had written them.

"Read them," Ichigo said. Zero nodded and opened the next envelope, and began to read it:

'_Hello,_

_ My name is Rosalie, I came to this school to vengeance my parents death. I have met my other half, and I know I can't hurt him. So my sister and me will have to leave in a month because otherwise they will began to suspect. When we came Hunter Cross told us Hunter Touga was here… I know my sister hates him and neither her nor I know the reason. Today I'll tell you a little about my life._

_ I was born in August 5, seventeen years ago. I was raise in Spain with my parents help, they educated me in more than one way. I like to play the piano and the guitar… I also sing and compose music. My sister likes to play the guitar too, and she is my inspiration for most of my songs._

_ I was turn into what I am two years ago, when my house was attacked. My parents dead and as we tried to escape three groups of Level E vampires attacked us. Making my sister and me what we were born to hunt… when I woke up my sister was not near me. A month later she came out of a room she locked herself in, a year later I went back to my parents house to put up the barriers up once again in hopes no one would entered._

_Regards,_

_Kira Rosalie Snow of Night'_

Zero put the second letter down, and looked out the window. The sun was coming out and he didn't now what to do.

"Where is Hunter Touga?" Zero finally asked.

"In the cell you asked us to put him in," Ichigo said. Zero nodded before he pick up the last letter in hopes that he would find a cue of where Rosalie was. He opened it and took out the paper. It was shorter than the other two.

'_Hello,_

_ I'm only writing this small letter today because tomorrow Friday my sister and me are leaving. We must leave this place to never come back, leave to the one place no one expects us to go back to._

_Good Bye,_

_Kira Rosalie Snow of Night'_

"The one place no one expects them to go. What place is that Hunter Cross?" Zero and Kaname asked as one.

"Snow of Night Residence, in Spain," Hunter Cross said softly and worry.

"What is there?" Zero asked at once.

"Level E vampires reside there during the day. No one stays long, but they always leave… one of the hunters knew the secrets of Hunter Rafael and without knowing lower some of the wards. Some he couldn't lower because they were new… I think that was Rosalie's doing," Hunter Cross explain.

"We will leave, we must go after them," Kaname said at once.

"You know the rules Kaname, no vampire without their other half can go out in the sun," Hunter Cross said.

"I have my other half, found it two days ago," Ichigo said suddenly.

"Who?" Kaname and Zero asked at once. The doors opened then, and in went Yuki Cross.

"Sorry, I was inform you four were here," Yuki apologized as she looked around the room.

"Who is it?" Zero asked turning to look back at Ichigo.

"She's right in front of you," Ichigo said with a smile. Zero and Kaname exchange looks as Yuki walked to Ichigo's side.

"We are leaving tonight," Zero announced after a while of silence. Everyone nodded, Kaname, Yuki, and Hunter Cross left the room leaving Zero and Ichigo alone. Zero walked to the window, letting the sun hit him.

"You are a rare one my brother," Ichigo said looking at his brother. Even when Zero was younger he seemed to have more power than his brother.

"It's because of my other half, with her able to walk in the sun so am I. I used to think that it was vampires who killed her… who had hurt her and I hated them all. Not trusting them… only Kaname. I knew when one of them, a new vampire came… I was able to see their aura. That was the only way I could identify a vampire from a human," Zero said softly.

"How come you didn't notice Rosalie was your other half?" Ichigo asked stepping next to his brother and both looking at the sky for a moment.

"I thought she was gone, lost… but something inside me told me it was her when I first saw her a month ago. When Kisa was shot by Yuki… when they came to talk with Hunter Cross. I thought it was my imagination so I turn away from it until the day of the dance. After Kaname and me went to hunt a group of Level E vampires. I saw Kisa, I knew it was her but those two can make you forget if they wish.

"Rosalie couldn't take that from me because I'm her other half, so she took the memory away from Kaname and Kisa did the same with me… it didn't go away completely and I'm guessing she wasn't used to her abilities. Not if she was with humans instead of vampires. After that night I talked with Kaname and asked him to investigate them," Zero said looking at his brother.

"And he found out?"

"More than that he knew that they were here… that it was the one I wanted to be with. My other half… the one I had always hope to find in the darkest of alleys. I knew she was alive, I knew that somewhere in the world she was hidden," Zero said looking away once again.

"That's why you called me? You knew I had seen them before you did with our parents, when they lie about me already having my other half."

"Yes, I had to be sure. I didn't want to make a mistake… right before she left she said it was an impossible dark love. She said that what I felt and what she felt was impossible… that she couldn't be with someone she thought had killed her parents," Zero said. Everything stayed silent for a moment.

"If you saw her again, and you knew there was a chance for you to be with her would you take it?" Ichigo asked suddenly making Zero turn towards him.

"Of course, I would take it. She is the one thing I can't live without. She is the one thing I have live all this time… because I knew she was alive I didn't let the beast out to kill the one that dared to hurt her. It was because of her I didn't killed Hunter Touga two nights ago," Zero said calmly. Too calmly for Ichigo's liking. Both stayed silent after that… neither having anything to talk about.

---

Zero looked at the books Rosalie had in her room, every book had a comment at the very back. Zero liked Rosalie's hand writing it was as if everything she wrote was from an angel. He kept looking through the things she had, as he look through the books he noticed a small notebook on the very back. It had her hand writing, the cover had 'DON'T OPEN' leaving no space for anything.

He walked to the bed and sat on the edge, he stare at the notebook not knowing if to open it or not. He looked on the back to read what it had.

'_Under the Moon and Sun I declare myself the one to stop your demon. The one that will calm it, so you won't have to worry about getting out of control._

_Under the Moon and Sun I declare myself your other half to help you in what you need. The one that will be in your every thought from now on._

_Under the Moon and Sun I declare myself the one to be with you for all eternity.__'_

Zero smiled at the words he had just read. He knew he was doing the right thing in going to look for Rosalie, his other half. The one that had the power to tame the monster with in him, the one that would stay at his side always. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," he said softly.

"Hey, it's time to leave," Ichigo said entering. Zero stood and walked to the shelf, he put the notebook back where he found it and walk out with Ichigo locking the door so no one would enter Rosalie's room. Both twins walked down the stairs everyone look at them.

"I need everyone's attention," Kaname said. All the vampires gather around at once, Kaname look at Zero and nodded.

"We are leaving tonight to go on a mission, but we can't all go. We need some of you to stay here to make sure Hunter Touga won't escape. We don't know when we are coming back but we hope it will be sooner rather than later. Ichigo is going to say the names of the ones that will come with us, and if you don't hear your name you will stay to guard Hunter Touga," Zero explain calmly. The vampires stared at him in surprise for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"I volunteer to stay to guard Hunter Touga," Idol said at once.

"Okay, then stay you will," Kaname said and signal Ichigo to began.

"Ruka Souen, Akatsuki Kain,…" Ichigo began and went through a small list. As the name came the vampire would walk behind Kaname while the others stayed in place.

"Well everyone that is to stay keep an eye on the day class students, make sure they don't go out. Control your thirst; make sure Hunter Touga doesn't get more than water and bread and make sure he won't escape," Zero said coldly making sure everyone understood his words.

"Any questions?" Kaname asked after a long moment of silence. Everyone shook their heads and Kaname nodded.

"Lets get going, I don't want to take too many risks of the sun coming out before we arrive in Spain," Zero said and left the night building at once. Everyone that was going with him followed at once, and from the day building Zero could see several students peeking through their window to watch a group of night class students follow him.

Right outside Cross Academy, Zero saw two trucks. Everyone would fit he knew, he went on the first one and got on the drivers side. He got on, and waited for the others to get in. Kaname drove with him as well as Hunter Cross, Yuki Cross, and his twin brother. Everyone was silent. Zero turned to Hunter Cross then.

"I think you should drive the other truck."

"Okay," Hunter Cross said and step out of the truck and walk to the other. He sent Ruka Souen to them. Zero didn't say anything; the girl got in and sat right next to Ichigo and Yuki.

"You better not mess this up Ruka, because believe me you won't forget what happens to you if you do," Zero said looking at her through the mirror. Ruka gulp and nodded in understanding. Zero turn on the truck and began to drove down the street Hunter Cross right behind him.

---

_He stood in the middle of nothing, he suddenly saw ground underneath him. He didn't know what was going on, and he didn't want to know. Light suddenly came and he couldn't see anything._

"_I'm here, I'm here," a female's voice came._

"_Who are you?" he asked anxiously._

"_You know who I am, you know," the female voice said softly._

"_Who are you?" he asked again. The female laugh softly before everything was black once again. He began to walk in the dark not knowing were he was going. He came to a stop and looked around, everything was the same. It was as if he was in the desert, except that this was nothing._

"_Wake up love, make sure you get here safe," the female voice said. He turned around sharply but saw nothing but hair disappearing._

---

Zero came to a sudden stop, he couldn't drive anymore. He couldn't…

"Zero?" Yuki asked worry.

"Kaname drive, I think I'm going to be too distracted. Come to a stop an hour before the sun rises," Zero said stepping out and going around the truck. He noticed when Kaname exchanged a worry look with Ichigo but decided to ignore it. He got on, and Kaname began to drive as he looked out the window. He lean against the window and close his eyes not planning on sleeping.

"Is he okay?" he heard Kaname asked someone behind them.

"Yes he just didn't slept last night," Ichigo's voice came.

"No wonder he seemed out of it," Yuki said softly.

"Yes, but what he says is what he means. Right now is better not to make him mad," Ichigo said in a stern and warning tone.

"Why? What would happen?" Yuki asked confuse. Zero wanted to tell them to be quiet but he was to worn out to even open his mouth.

"Lets say the demon within him would get out of control, and the only one to be able to control it or calm it down isn't here," Ichigo explain.

"But… why would that be?" Yuki asked confuse. It was Ruka who answered in a calm tone.

"He found out his other half was still alive and was almost kill by his guardian. Then his other half leaves because she thinks their love is dark and impossible. The demon the males have inside don't like to find their other half hurt. They don't like it when someone hurts their other half in anyway. When Rosalie left, his demon got devastated because he thinks that it was his fault she felt unsecured around him."

"But… it has been two years… and it never happened. Why now?" Yuki curious voice came.

"Before he didn't know…" was the last thing Zero heard from the conversation they were having as he fell to a deep dreamless sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 20

Kisa looked out the window from her room, it was almost night and it had been four days since they had left. Level E vampires had gone during the day and Rosalie had sent her to her room so she wouldn't have to do what she hated to do. Rosalie had promise to put the barriers her father used to use that day so the Level E vampires wouldn't enter again. Her door suddenly open and Kisa turned to see her sister enter.

"Its time for you to drink this," Rosalie said taking out a pill. Kisa didn't like doing so, but right at the moment her sister had been more on edge. It was as if she was not able to control her other side. The side that Kisa had seen once when they were still little, a side that no one wished to see.

"'Kay," Kisa said softly. Rosalie toss her the pill and Kisa caught it with easy, she looked at Rosalie then once again. She grabbed the glass of water her sister had put on the window that morning and drop the pill inside. She waited for a moment and then drink it. She felt as her strength was going back to her at once.

"I'll be down stairs, I have to put the barriers up," Rosalie said calmly and left before Kisa said anything. Kisa sighed again, she looked at her door and noticed it was lock.

'_Now I'm her prisoner too,'_ Kisa thought to herself. She looked out the window again and there in the middle of the garden stood Hunter Cross, Ichigo Kiryu, and Yuki Cross in a small line. She opened her window and watch as her sister walked out the house calmly. Kisa sat on the window and watch from a distance.

Rosalie looked up at her and nodded, Kisa didn't miss the meaning of that nod. Kisa stood on the wall and jumped down. She watch as the eyes of the other three widen in surprise.

"What is your business here?" Kisa heard Rosalie asked Hunter Cross.

"He's here Rose, he won't let you go," Ichigo said as Kisa stood next to her sister.

"I thought I left it clear with him, there is no way it will work. It can't work," Rosalie said and turned to walk back inside the house. Kisa followed backwards never taking her eyes from them.

"Is that so?" Kisa stopped when her sister turned around at the new voice. Kisa watch as Zero walked out from the shadows.

"Zero Kiryu, I see you never give up," Rosalie said in a calm tone.

"I never let what is to be at my side leave. Come now," Zero said. Kisa looked at Zero and noticed that he seemed to be in the same condition Rosalie was in.

"Don't come near," Kisa warn when Yuki and Hunter Cross were about to step towards them. Zero stepped forward then not paying attention to Kisa at all, "stay back Zero."

"No Kisa, she is to be with me," Zero said and before Kisa said anything else he was right in front of Rosalie.

"Get away from me," Rosalie said about to dissolve into thin air, but Zero seemed to have reacted faster than her at that moment.

"We must talk, now," Zero said firmly. Kisa watch as her sister's dark eyes change to the light colors for the first time in four days. Kisa watch as her sister seemed to find control over herself once again. To soon, Kisa hoped… Rosalie's eyes changed to the dark colors and was gone before Zero did or say anything.

"You must leave… at least for a week," Kisa said to Zero.

"I can't Kisa, I can't leave now," Zero said in a cold calm tone. Kisa looked towards the others and watched as the last ray of sun set. She watch as Kaname Kuran walked out from the trees.

"Come Kisa, now," Rosalie said from the door. Kisa look at her sister and back at Kaname before she stepped backwards never taking her eyes from the others. Kaname began to walk towards her, but Rosalie was faster. "Don't any of you dare come near this lands again. Leave, before sunlight."

"Rose please calm down, I'm staying with you," Kisa said hesitating a little as she kept walking with her sister back to the house. Zero tried to walk towards them once again, Kisa turned towards him. "Please don't make this more difficult stay back."

"Come Kisa they are not alone," Rosalie said as both girls stepped inside the house.

"KISA WAIT!" Yuki screamed as she ran towards her, but the door closed. Kisa turned towards her sister, but Rosalie was looking behind them.

"I thought all of them knew not to come in… of course she wouldn't listen," Rosalie said coldly. Kisa turned to look in the same direction and watched as a beautiful girl came out from the shadows.

"The front door was open, and it seems only ones like me can enter because the others couldn't," the girl said.

"Ruka Souen, you must leave now," Rosalie said and Kisa recognized the girl as the one that used to call herself Kaname's fiancé.

"I can't Rosalie, you must listen. The two of you," Ruka said softly. Kisa looked at Rosalie she was about to attack the girl for defying her.

"Wait Rose, lets see what she wants," Kisa said stopping her sister. Rosalie looked at her for a moment, her dark eyes scanning her face for something.

"Follow us," Rosalie finally said looking at Ruka. Kisa noticed as the girl seemed to hesitate for a moment before Kisa extended her hand towards her. "Don't touch her" her sister warned dangerously, but she was already walking towards the study. Kisa sighed and incline her head towards her sister. Ruka took a deep breath and began to follow Rosalie; Kisa followed close behind. When both girls entered the study they saw Rosalie by the window looking towards the garden.

"They still there?" Kisa asked as she began to walk towards the window as well.

"Yes," Rosalie said closing the curtains and turning on some candles. Ruka seemed to get more uneasy. "What is it that you wish to tell us?"

"Two years ago my father was enrage with the Kuran and Kiryu family because they had allied with your father to finish the Level E vampires when supposedly it was the pureblood vampires job. I didn't understand back then, I didn't know what was the meaning, then a hunter came to him. They made a plan to destroy your family, they said that it was going to be the only way to have peace back. The hunter promised my father to never hunt vampires again, to never mention that our kind existed." Ruka paused and looked at the sisters, Kisa was looking at Rosalie who had tense even more.

"Sis stay calm," Kisa said softly before motioning Ruka to continue.

"When the hunter attacked the house along with some Level E vampires that my dad pay money to do his _job_. The hunter didn't know that, my father always did things the wrong way, always made them think he would do something while he was thinking of doing the opposite. When they came, they met up with other hunters and a group of pureblood vampires to take you four out. Your parents didn't have a chance to escape because the hunter tricked them to believe he was here in business.

"As the hunters tried to take you two out Level E vampires were sent to kill the two of you. Instead they convert you, not knowing it would mean more danger to them… more abilities to you. My father locked me in Cross Academy when he found out I knew… or part of it… according to him. I know and knew everything though, but he would never hurt me. I'm his only daughter, or was… he died seven months ago… a vampire killed him," Ruka said looking down.

"Who was the hunter? Do you know now?" Rosalie asked Ruka. Kisa looked at Rosalie once again, her dark eyes still there. She needed to do something… before the other side of her came out.

"No… I never saw his face. He always muffle his voice so I wouldn't be able to recognize it," Ruka answered looking up. Kisa remembered then… but it couldn't be… could it?

"Ruka leave now," Kisa said suddenly. Ruka stared at her wide eyed not really knowing what to do.

"Kisa," Rosalie warn looking at her younger sister.

"We must talk in private, go out through the back door Ruka. Go to the others, tell them to leave," Kisa said looking back at the other girl. Ruka finally nodded and turned to leave, when she was at the door Kisa talked again. "Don't try to go anywhere, we will know. Go straight to the door, and leave."

"I won't go anywhere else," Ruka said and left at once. Kisa waited to hear the other door close before she turned to her sister once again. Rosalie's eyes seemed to be even more darker, the silver specks almost disappearing.

"I know who it was… they were right Rose. It was Hunter Touga… I had seen him. I knew there was something I couldn't trust about him, but dad sent me to my room and I went to the tree. I sat under it waiting, for something. Then you came and that's when you ran to your room. He got me and carried me to the study. He torture mother before he killed her, and then proceeded to kill father. He torture me, and when he was about to kill me you burst through the door and all he could do was lock my memory.

"Hunter Touga, was the one that killed them and forced us to be away from our halves," Kisa said in a low tone. Rosalie went to the window and opened the curtain, Kisa went to her side. Rosalie suddenly chuckle darkly, and Kisa knew that chuckle. Even when she had heard it only once.

"Well lets go hunt that bastard sister… its time to take vengeance on our parents," Rosalie said calmly.

"I can't go with you," Kisa said making Rosalie look at her. "I won't go because you are not Rosalie… you are not my sister."

"Yes I am," Rosalie said sternly.

"_Kira_ is not _Rosalie_," Kisa said forcing her tone to be in a calm tone. Rosalie's eyes narrow, before she look out the window once again. "Rosalie would let me speak to Yuki… Rosalie would never loss control," Kisa continue.

"Shut up," Rosalie said softly.

"My sister is not Kira, my sister is Rosalie," Kisa said smiling now.

"I said to shut up," Rosalie said turning her cold eyes towards Kisa.

"She loves music, and writes things," Kisa continue ignoring Rosalie. She watched as her sister shook her head several times before she looked out the window. Kisa opened it, and jumped out going to Kaname's side.

"What's wrong with her?" Ruka asked when Rosalie jumped out the window.

"Her other side has come out, and only one can calm her… but…" Kisa stopped as Rosalie looked at her.

"But?" Kaname asked.

"He is not calm either, they most not see each other," Kisa said looking at Zero's tense body.

"Too late," Hunter Cross said as Zero and Rosalie lock eyes. Both stare at each other for a long while.

"Shit, shit, shit," Kisa curse as she went through her options. "Does Zero know where Hunter Touga is?"

"Yes," Kaname answered.

"Come on, we must get there before they stop looking at each other" Kisa said… she looked at Rosalie and Zero once again, they looked at the sky then and Kisa curse under her breath once again.

"Kisa?" Yuki asked worry.

"We must leave, now," Kisa said grabbing Kaname's hand and making Rosalie look at her once again.

"Come Kisa, is time to go," Rosalie said in a soft voice. Kisa looked at her sister, the kindness in her voice didn't reach her eyes. Kisa squeeze Kaname's hand and nodded, Kaname pull her towards the darkness. "Kisa come here now," Rosalie demand.

"I'm sorry sis," Kisa said, before she saw nothing but darkness.

---

Kisa looked around her, it was still dark… it felt as if she had been dreaming. She looked around her and noticed she was in her room in Cross Academy.

"You have awaken," Kaname's relief tone came. Kisa tense as everything came back to her and let herself relax.

"Where's Rosalie? And Zero?" Kisa asked.

"They are on there way here, we had to take a short root here. No one but Hunter Cross, Ichigo, and me know about it. So they will take until the day after tomorrow to get here. Tell me why was Rosalie like that," Kaname said sooth. Kisa looked away from him for a second not knowing if it was wise to tell him. The vampire just waited patiently; Kisa sighed knowing it would kind of help.

"Let's go to her room and I'll explain everything to you there," Kisa said getting off her bed. Kaname nodded and followed her to Rosalie's room, it was unlock. Kisa seemed confuse.

"Hunter Cross unlock it when we arrived," Kaname said softly. Kisa nodded and both entered the room. Kisa walked to the book shelf at once, she look through them before she found the notebook. She turned to Kaname then, "Kisa that has _don't open _on it."

"We are not opening this, here read the back," Kisa said handing the notebook to Kaname. She watched as he looked down and began to read what was on the back cover.

"This are the ritual words, but each vampire couple have a different thing. Why would she write it down?" Kaname asked slightly confuse.

"Kaname I need to know if Zero read this words."

"I don't know, he was here all day two days ago." Kisa looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Do you think Ichigo knows?" Kisa asked suddenly. Kaname shrug his shoulders, a knock on the door was heard and both look at the door way.

"I heard my name, is there something you want to ask?" Ichigo asked with a slight smile.

"Call me Kisa and yes there is something I would like to ask," Kisa said looking out the window.

"Go ahead ask," Ichigo encourage when Kisa stayed quiet.

"Did Zero read the back of this notebook?" Kisa asked as Kaname gave the notebook to Ichigo. Zero's twin read the back as had Kaname and smiled slightly.

"Yes he did read it, it was the last thing he did before we left," Ichigo said giving the notebook to Kisa. Kaname watched as Kisa put the notebook back in the shelf before turning to them with a smile.

"The ritual has began, they must finish it. Zero must either accept her or let her go forever."

"That can't be possible Rosalie must say them out loud," Ichigo and Kaname said at the same time.

"You forget we are special and she said them out loud when she wrote them."

"Zero doesn't know that Kisa, we must tell him. To calm his demon and… your sister," Ichigo said softly. Kisa look at Ichigo before smiling once again.


	22. Chapter 21

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 21

Kisa walked down the hall towards the dungeon in the night building. Kaname at her side, day time was about to be in a couple of hours. They finally arrived at the cell were Hunter Touga was.

"Hunter Touga," Kisa said calmly. She watch as a figure made its way out to the light.

"Kisa, I see you are fine," Hunter Touga said with a smirk.

"Yes I'm fine, but not Rosalie… she has become the one thing you feared the most and she's on her way here to kill you," Kisa said calmly. She watch as Hunter Touga flinch at her last words. "We will move you until she calms down and is able to judge you correctly. Keep in mind that if she was in her right mind, you would had died four days ago."

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Hunter Touga asked suspiciously.

"That is none of your concern, Kaname please cover his eyes," Kisa said stepping back. Kaname entered the cell and put a piece of clothing over Hunter Touga's eyes. He took him out and followed Kisa who had began to walk towards the exit. Kaname knew the whole school, its passages and its secrets, but he didn't know if Kisa knew too.

"Kisa?" Kaname asked suddenly.

"We are almost there," Kisa said looking at him. Kaname nodded and Kisa finally came to a stop in front of a black door. Kisa opened the door and walked inside, Kaname followed with Hunter Touga in front of him. Several candles were being turn on, when Kaname entered. The room was big, and empty. It had no windows, and all the walls were plain black, even the floor and ceiling.

"What is this place Kisa?" Kaname asked.

"Its call the room of nothingness… only my sister and me knew about it. She won't think of me bringing him here. It will be the most expected place, and because she only saw this place when she was in her right mind… her other side won't know. I know she is lost inside her own body, and we must hurry to help her come back. Leave him here," Kisa said point to a spot right next to her.

"Well lets get going then," Kaname said pushing Hunter Touga more inside. Let go of the other's hands and took Kisa's right hand leaving at once. Kisa closed and locked the door at once.

"Let's go up stairs, its time for you to rest and for me to talk with Hunter Cross," Kisa said as she began to walk towards another passage. Kaname stopped her by grabbing her wrist, Kisa turn to look at him questioningly.

"I know that probably I'm not the best vampire in the world, but you are my other half", Kaname said softly. Kisa stared at Kaname for a long moment before she smiled slightly.

"I know who you are Kaname, but we can't bond until I know my sister is fine," Kisa said putting her free hand on his right cheek.

"We will be more stronger if we bond now Kisa," Kaname said turning to kiss Kisa's palm. "Please."

"Let's go talk with Hunter Cross and I'll tell you what I think afterwards", Kisa said softly looking away. Kaname stared at her for a moment before nodding and both walk the rest of the way in silence.

---

Rosalie and Zero ran through the forest of the lands they past by, day and night never really stopping. Both ran side by side, night was about to fall once again as they reach the airport. Zero turned to look at Rosalie's dark eyes and smiled slightly.

"I'll get the tickets wait here," he said softly.

"I won't go anywhere," Rosalie said calmly. Zero nodded and went to get two tickets so they could go back to Cross Academy. Zero went back not too long after and took Rosalie's hand and both walked to the plain.

---

Kisa was in Rosalie's room looking out the window when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed, after talking with Hunter Cross, and trying to predict the exact time Rosalie would be arriving she had left before Kaname said anything. She took a deep breath and went to open the door and was surprise to find Yuki.

"Can I come in?" Yuki asked softly.

"Of course," Kisa said stepping backwards. Yuki entered the room and waited not too far inside. Kisa closed and locked the door, and motion Yuki to sit on the bed. "Is something the matter?" Kisa asked curiously.

"I think you already know that I'm Ichigo's other half and he's mine," Yuki said smiling.

"Yeah, I was able to tell by the way you two moved," Kisa said with a smile.

"Well, I want to know about Rosalie and Zero, and… you and…"

"Kaname?" Kisa finished for her. Yuki nodded looking at her hands. "Well Yuki what is going on between Zero and my sister is something new. It had never happen," Kisa said softly.

"Never happen?" Yuki asked confuse this time looking at Kisa.

"No, my sister and me are rare creatures… my family was the last of them. We are able to walk in the light without having to combine our blood with a human. Before my sister and me were vampires, we were able to see and control the day and night. We were able to control the climate, and able to find and see Level E vampires. Same as our parents…" Kisa looked at Yuki and smiled sadly.

"We were their treasures and we were able to do many things that girls of our kind weren't able to do at a young age. We learnt fast and we always practice by ourselves when our parents were hunting. We had a room, since we couldn't go out while our parents hunt. When Zero went for the first time to our house, our mother took us to Rose room. My dad didn't trust vampires without their other half, he didn't want us to be one of them.

"You know its not necessary to see our other half, by just knowing that its present its enough. Zero didn't know it was Rosalie his other half until later on, when we met his twin. As you should know by now anyways… Ichigo is able to tell who is his twin's other half by simply seeing her, its something rare but it only happens among twins. My sister also felt it, and she played that day. She sang to Zero without knowing she was singing to him, and in this notebook she wrote the words she would say to unite herself with Zero.

"Its necessary for us, vampires to say it out loud in order to work. My sister wrote this while she said them out loud. I was there… and Ichigo told me Zero read them. Now its his turn… to accept her or let her go. I know he will chose to stay with her, I know that for sure," Kisa said with a smile.

"Yes," Yuki agreed with a smile. "Kisa know that the only way Zero to know that the ritual has started is by Kaname. His best friend, the only one he would listen in the state he is in." Yuki stood up and walked to the window.

"What are you saying Yuki?" Kisa asked walking up to her.

"Kaname has been the only one to control Zero… but for some reason he couldn't do it when we went to Spain," Yuki said looking at Kisa.

"I know why… I think I know why."

"Why? I mean it had never happened."

"My sister was not herself., she's not herself. If you ask Ruka when my sister smiled her smile never reach her eyes. It hasn't reach them since we left," Kisa said looking away.

"What do you mean her smile didn't reach her eyes?"

"When my sister is calm and she smiles, her eyes change to the light blue and blackish specks. She had them most of the time when we were here, and they only changed when she was mad… or out of control which has only happened once before we were vampires," Kisa explain turning away and sitting on the bed once again.

"You know he had a dream about her two days ago… he was talking in his dream," Yuki finished when Kisa looked at her weird. Kisa nodded once and Yuki took a deep breath. "He was saying not to worry, that he would help her… that he wouldn't let anything hurt her."

"Of course! How could I be so stupid," Kisa said and left the room at once before Yuki could even react to her outburst. She ran towards the night study and entered without knocking, and froze at the entrance for a second. "Kaname I need to tell you something," Kisa said at once entering and closing the door behind her.

"What's the matter?" Kaname asked at once. Kisa looked out the window the sun was about to rise and she had to act fast.

"_Under the Moon I declare my self your other half, the one to never leave your side. I declare my heart and soul to you._

_Under the Moon I unite myself to you my other half. To be the one to tame your beast, to calm it when its out of control._

_Under the Moon I accept who I am and become one with you,"_ Kisa said with a small smile. Kaname stayed quiet for a moment, not believing his ears… he looked out the window and took a deep breath.

"_I accept you my other half, to be the one to always be with me. To be my heart and soul in exchange for mine._

_I accept to unite with you my other half. To be the one to tame the beast within me, to calm it when its out of control._

_I accept you to become one with me,"_ Kaname said walking to Kisa and taking both of her hands in his. Kisa looked at their hands before looking up at Kaname who lean down and kiss her.

Kisa didn't know what to do for a moment, and without really knowing what she was doing she put her arms around Kaname's neck and got on her tip toes to be able to reach him even more. Kaname put one hand behind her head and the other around her waist pulling her even more closer. As breathing came to a need both separated, and stared at each other in silence.

The first ray of the sun came through the window, touching Kaname's face. Kisa cup Kaname's cheek and smile at him once again.

"I know that I'm doing the right thing, but it seems so wrong," Kisa said softly.

"I will never leave you, I promise you that much. I won't let anything hurt you… not even your sister," Kaname said.

"I'm not worry about Rosalie, she would never hurt me… not even when she is like that," Kisa said putting her head against Kaname's chest.

"Then what are you worry about?" Kaname asked softly putting his chin on top of her head.

"I'm afraid that this is not real. That this will not be the same tomorrow… or even afterwards. That's why I went with my sister to Spain. She is the one that understands me… the one that would do anything to not cause me insecurity," Kisa said a silent tear rolling down her delicate face.

"We will bring her back Kisa, I promise you that. We will make sure she comes back before its too late," Kaname said softly. Kisa looked up at him once again, they stared at each other before she kissed him softly.

---

Ichigo stood near the gates with Yuki at his side. She had left Rosalie's room after Kisa left in a rush. Yuki hadn't understand her reaction… but knew that she needed to leave her for the moment. She look up at Ichigo, he was looking towards the horizon.

"Ichigo?" Yuki asked softly.

"Yes?" Ichigo said looking at her with a small smile.

"I don't want you to do anything rush… I know that you are strong but I don't want to loss you," Yuki said turning her whole body to face him.

"You won't loss me… my brother is the last family I have. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't had found you… even if it hadn't been in the best circumstances. He sent for me… to see, to confirm his suspicion about Rosalie," Ichigo said putting a hand under Yuki's chin. "I need to help him be himself again… to be able to calm his demon. Even when the only one to do so is Rosalie… there must be a way to calm her."

"I think I know which is the only way," Kisa's voice came from behind them. They turned to see Kaname at her side, both had a smile across their faces.

"H-how…"

"We became one before the first ray of sun came up," Kaname said softly.

"The only way to calm my sister is by seeing me alone. She has to think no one is in Cross Academy. She must not sense anyone here… everyone must be in their dorms and you two will have to hid the students presence. A vampire will always be a vampire so they will have to go down to one of the passages. She can't sense anyone under ground," Kisa explained her eyes seemed to shine with the new challenge she had. She looked passed them and both turned thinking Zero and Rosalie had arrived.

"She will arrive tonight, so get to work," Kaname said getting their attentions back. Ichigo and Yuki nodded before leaving. They ran to the day class and entered without knocking.

"Miss Cross what's…"

"Forgive us Sensei Karl, but Hunter Cross has request all the students to go to the main room in the day building. You must be there too, and no one must leave until he goes to say otherwise," Yuki said fast.

"Is there something wrong?" Sensei Karl asked.

"I don't know… he just told us to tell you," Ichigo answered. Sensei Karl nodded and motion the students to stand and to walk to the main room. Once everyone was inside Yuki and Ichigo locked the doors from the outside.

---

The plain came to a stop around seven in the morning, Rosalie and Zero got off the plain slowly. Both walk in a normal pace as they began to make their way to Cross Academy, both were silent. Zero suddenly stopped making Rosalie turn to look at him:

"Zero?"

"I'm fine Rose," Zero lied. He looked at Rosalie's dark eyes and for a second he thought he had seen the light colors he love the most.

'_Soon you will be so weak and I'll come out,'_ his vampire side said softly.

'_No you won't… I won't let you hurt anyone,'_ Zero said in a determine tone.

"Let's go then… we will be there when night is falling," Rosalie said softly. Zero nodded and began to walk with her once again.

---

Kisa and Kaname stood in the main room with all the vampires, night was about to fall. The sun still out and all curtains close prevent the sun to light the room. Ichigo and Yuki were suddenly at the top of the stairs with Hunter Cross at their side.

"All of you will go to the same secret passage, the one we use to escape. You are not to leave that passage until I say otherwise," Kaname said. Everyone nodded… Ruka stepped forward then earning a questioning look from the pureblood.

"Won't she sense you too?" Ruka asked Kaname, it was Kisa who answered.

"No, because we have become one he can stay in the shadows. Yuki, Ichigo, and Hunter Cross will stay with you in here until Kaname signals them to go out."

"I understand," Ruka said stepping back with the group.

"Good, now everyone follow Hunter Cross," Kaname commanded. All the vampires nodded and followed Hunter Cross out of the main room and through a door behind the stairs. Kaname turned to Kisa then. "Everything will work out."

"I hope, lets go," Kisa said. She walked out of the building and went to the courtyard with Kaname beside her. Ichigo and Yuki staying inside to wait for them… to wait for things to go right.


	23. Chapter 22

Dark Impossible Love

Chapter - 22

_It was dark all around her, she knew someone was with her and could only see glimpses. She didn't know what todo, she had never been so out of control… what had cause it. Was her sister okay? Had she hurt her? No… she couldn't hurt her sister. Not even if she was so out of control… she would be the only one she would never hurt. Then who was with her… who was it that she hadn't hurt? Was it someone she knew would help her… someone that would die before something wrong happened to her?_

"_Sister be okay," she said softly._

---

Zero came out to the clearing Rosalie at his side. There in the clearing stood Kisa, alone… something was off and he knew it but he didn't know what was it.

"Rose?" Kisa said softly.

"You left me… you left me alone," Rosalie said to Kisa as she went up to her.

"No sister I didn't left you… I would never leave you. I'm here in your heart," Kisa said softly. Zero looked towards the night building and saw his twin brother. He was the only one he could sense.

"Kisa, never leave like that again," Rosalie said softly. Kisa look at her eyes… they were lighting a little. Kisa looked passed Rosalie and watched as Zero looked around, before looking at the night building.

"Are you two one?" Kisa asked Rosalie softly. Rosalie lost conscious then, falling to the ground. Zero turned to look at them then… Kisa looked behind her and nodded. Kaname went out and took Rosalie in his arms.

"No!" Zero exclaimed going to them but they had moved too fast. Ichigo was in their place.

"Calm down Zero, you must complete the ritual. You read her side of the ritual is time for you to accept her or let her go," Ichigo said. Zero turned to look at him in questioning, but before he said a word he lost total control. "Zero, think about Rosalie."

"_You_ have taken her from _me_. Why have you done that? I thought I could _trust_ you," Zero said in a cold tone. He suddenly heard several heart beats around him… not human hearts but vampire hearts.

---

Rosalie opened her eyes and looked around, the first one she saw was her sister.

"Hey," Kisa said softly with a small smile.

"Where are we?" Rosalie asked confuse.

"We are in Cross Academy, I came back yesterday night and you arrived a moment ago," Kisa answered her smile growing slightly. Rosalie looked around once again, to find Kaname, Yuki looking out the window, and Hunter Cross at her right.

"What has happened?" Rosalie asked… but before anyone answered she heard Yuki gasp. She was by the window at once. She look towards the courtyard, where she saw Zero and Ichigo fighting, while the rest of the vampires made sure neither would go any farther than the outskirts of the trees.

"Rosalie, you are the only one that can stop him," Kaname said then. Rosalie turned to look at him in question. Then she suddenly smile, her eyes the light colors that hadn't been seen in a week.

"I know you will protect her, now excuse me," Rosalie said becoming thin air. She was outside in front of Ichigo stopping Zero from attacking. "Go inside Yuki is waiting for you. I will deal with this," Rosalie said in a calm tone. Ichigo nodded in hesitation and went inside his eyes never leaving Zero nor Rosalie.

Zero stared at her not moving far from her, nor nearing her. Rosalie was smiling all the while. Zero was in front of her then grabbing her hand, Rosalie's smile never disappearing.

"_Under the Moon and Sun I declare myself the one to stop your demon. The one that will calm it, so you won't have to worry about getting out of control._

_Under the Moon and Sun I declare myself your other half to help you in what you need. The one that will be in your every thought from now on._

_Under the Moon and Sun I declare myself the one to be with you for all eternity."_

Zero stared at Rosalie, fighting for control against his demon. Rosalie still smiling warmly at him. Not moving away from him knowing it would only be worst if she did.

"_I accept you as the light of the darkness my demon has walk in, to be the one to calm it in the worst times._

_I accept you as my other half to help me in my needs as well as yours. The one that will be in my every thought always._

_I accept you to be the one to be with me for all eternity."_ Zero finally managed to say. Rosalie looked at the sky for a moment before she looking at Zero only to meet his lips.

Rosalie kissed him back, not stopping herself. Zero put a hand behind her head and one around her waist pulling her closer. Rosalie put her arms around his neck as she pulled herself up to him. Claps were suddenly heard and the two of them separate to look around. They had totally forgotten about the whole school, Rosalie look towards the door of the night building to find Kisa and the others walking out.

"I think this really is a _Dark Impossible Love,_" Zero said in Rosalie's ear making her turn to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked softly in confusion.

"No one should be so hard to become one… we went through more than what we should had gone," Zero said smiling.

"Tell me then how is it impossible?" Rosalie demand her eyes going to the dark colors in annoyance making Zero chuckle.

"Its impossible, because you are my love. You are impossible to understand sometimes… so I call you my dark impossible love," Zero said kissing Rosalie on the forehead.

"Oh," was all Rosalie was able to say when the others reach her.

"It's time to go to Hunter Touga before he goes completely crazy in the room of nothingness," Kisa said with a smile. Rosalie eyes went back to the light colors in confusion once again. "It was him that killed our parents Rose."

"I see," Rosalie said taking Zero's hand and pulling him towards the night building. All the vampires and Hunter Cross walked down the stairs and down a passage until they reach a black door. Rosalie opened the door to find Hunter Touga walking in circles in the same spot. "Hello Hunter Touga," Rosalie said coldly.

"Rose… you came back," Hunter Touga said running up to her. Zero put her behind him at once. "He locked me up Rose… he blames me for something I didn't do."

"You know its right… I saw you," Kisa said softly making Hunter Touga look at her. He was about to attack her but Rosalie had him against the wall gripping his throat before he could do anything.

"You will never touch her, I won't kill you because that is not who I am. I don't kill humans, I kill Level E vampires. You will live, but not out of this room… you deserve nothing more than nothing," Rosalie said throwing him back into the room. She closed it and locked it before she turned to the others, her eyes the light colors. "Let's go make the day class forget."

"I'm right behind you," Kisa said with a smile when she got out of her shock. Rosalie grabbed Zero's hand and all left at once, never hearing Hunter Touga screams of despair.

Rosalie opened the door of the day building with Zero at her side. She began to whispered words that no one was able to hear. A light suddenly surround them, and Rosalie left with Zero, as Hunter Cross entered. Both walked to the courtyard, until they were under her room. Rosalie looked up and smile slightly.

"Let's see how far we can jump upwards," Rosalie suggested. Zero nodded and both jumped up reaching the roof. "That's impressive."

"I love you, Rosalie," Zero said with a smile. Rosalie look at him and smile before they kissed. Someone cleared their throat making them separate.

"Kisa!" Rosalie said surprise.

"Let's sing," Kisa suggested holding two guitars one in each hand. Rosalie nodded and took the dark blue guitar and went to sit next to Zero. "I'll follow," Kisa said when Rosalie look at her. The older girl nodded and began to play a melody… a new melody to both girls.

"_When I thought I lost myself, I found you near… when I thought that there was nothing to hope for you brought it back to me."_ Rosalie began to sing.

"_You became my light, my hope… my little angel,"_ Zero sang surprising the two girls who stopped playing for a moment before they continue as if nothing had interrupted them.

"_You my other half… the one that will give me another sense of life,"_ Rosalie sang with a smile.

"_The one to tame this demon inside me… the one I'll protect with my soul,"_ Zero sang looking at Rosalie's eyes. The melody continue for a moment, neither sing. _"You my other half."_

---

Rosalie and Zero went down to the terrace when Kisa and Kaname left. They walk inside and locked the doors after closing the window. Rosalie turned to look at Zero then, she walked to her bed and found her notebook there.

"I read the words on the back… I didn't know they were your ritual words," Zero said hugging her from behind.

"Did you open it?" Rosalie asked softly.

"No, I only read the back," Zero answered. Rosalie let it fall to the floor and turn to look at Zero. She look up at him and kissed his jaw in gratitude.

"I'm afraid Zero," Rosalie said as she put her head against Zero's chest.

"Of what love?" Zero asked worry.

"That this is just a dream… that tomorrow you won't be here. That I would wake up in the private academy I was in," Rosalie said softly.

"That won't happen… this is not a dream. We are together and I won't let you go," Zero said and tighten his embrace on her. They stayed like that for a while, neither said a word, nor made an attempt to move away. Zero moved back a little making Rosalie look up at him, Zero lean down and kissed her on the lips.

Rosalie kissed back with the same tenderness he was kissing her. Zero walked backwards then making her fall on to the bed breaking the kiss. Rosalie moved backwards on the bed followed by Zero. Once both were in the middle of the bed Zero kissed her again, Rosalie reach up putting her arms around Zero pulling him down.

"I love you, Rose," Zero said when both separate for air.

"I love you too, Zero," Rosalie said with a small smile. Zero roll to his side and pull Rosalie closer to him, fitting her in his body.

"Sleep my Rose, sleep that you will be in my every thought," Zero said softly. Rosalie closed her eyes, listening to Zero's heart beat before she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

---

Kisa and Kaname entered her room, and lie down on the bed after they locked the door and closed the window. Kisa had her head on Kaname's chest, both were silent. Kaname suddenly begin to stroke her hair.

"I hope that my sister and Zero don't separate," Kisa said softly.

"I think… no wait I _know_ Zero won't permit that to happen. He has been away from her too long… and he has been looking for her. Trying to find her so they can become one," Kaname said with a smile. Kisa smiled then and looked up at him, kissing his jaw before she lay her head back on his chest. "Sleep my Kisa, sleep that you are the only one that is in my every thought." Kisa closed her eyes listening to Kaname's heart before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

---

Zero stood from the bed slowly not wanting to wake Rosalie, he walked to the window opened it and jumped down to the courtyard and walked to the wall that separated the small forest from the day class. He jumped up and stood there looking passed the school grounds, as the air blow in his face. He felt someone at his side and look to see who it was.

"Kaname," he greeted softly.

"Zero," Kaname greeted in the same way. Both stayed silent, neither talked nor moved.

"I was here patrolling a month ago, when Yuki shot Kisa by accident. I had seen it, so I jumped down and ran to see what had happened. Rosalie came out of the trees telling Kisa that she hated her doing that… Kisa sat up then saying she was sorry. I was shocked… Rosalie had brought back the hope that I had been looking for when I saw her. She had looked at me with indifference that night… her eyes dark," Zero said suddenly pointing at the spot he had seen his other half.

"I wasn't able to move for a moment… and when I was able to think. I came back here thinking I had just imagine the whole thing. Until Kisa entered the class the next day… that's when I knew that I hadn't imagine anything. When I began to patrol the night class and saw Rosalie I didn't know how to act around her so I began to treat her like I treated every night student." Zero look towards Rosalie's window. The light was off, just like he had left it, a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you two are together now," Kaname said smiling as well.

"Yes me too… I just hope that nothing goes wrong again," Zero said. He then turned towards the trees sensing Level E vampires nearing Rosalie's room. "I think we have a job to do my friend."

"Lets do it," Kaname said and both jump down from the wall and ran towards the Level E vampires to kill them before they reach either of their halves room. Once they were done they went back to their halves, Zero entered the room to find Rosalie still sleeping. He took a quick shower in the bathroom and went back to lie next to Rosalie. Making sure he never woke her up from her sleep.

---

Six Months Later

---

Rosalie was walking to the garden of her home with Kisa at her side. They had agreed to visit their parents home every summer and they knew they did the right thing. Zero and Kaname were inside talking in the study. Rosalie and Kisa came to a stop under the apple tree were they had put two stones in memory of their parents. They both kneel in front of them.

"Father, mother we are back," Kisa said with a small smile.

"We came to tell you that we are happy, that the men that we became one with are good vampires. They respect us and always ask for our opinion in some of the things they don't seemed to agree on," Rosalie said her eyes the light blue with blackish specks shining all the while. Kisa smiled remembering the last time where they had each taken part on their halves and ended doing something different.

"We miss you two, we wish you had been here for the small ceremony that old crazy Hunter Cross made us," Kisa said with a small laugh making Rosalie smile slightly before it disappeared as she talked in a serious tone.

"I swear that Hunter Touga won't hurt anyone again. That I will protect Kisa with the same power I have taken care of her." Kisa looked at her sister and found she was smiling like if she was remembering something from the past. Rosalie looked at her then and both smiled at each other in silence before both stood and began to walk back to the main house. Neither seeing two small white flowers blooming at once.

As both girls entered their parents home they found Kaname and Zero waiting for them in the middle of the ball room. Rosalie and Kisa walked up to them as a melody began to play, both couples began to dance under the full moon. Both happy with how things had turned out… even when they still faced challenges they would never face them alone again. They had someone to rely on now, someone that the four creatures knew were in front of them.

---

THE END

---


End file.
